


Nace una estrella

by Alendarkstar



Category: Disney Duck Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 67,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar
Summary: Donald solo quería pasar tiempo a solas con Scrooge, nunca planeó que las cosas se le salieran de las manos.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Donald Duck & Della Duck, Donald Duck & Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck/Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck/Scrooge McDuck, Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt
Comments: 143
Kudos: 34





	1. Tiempo a solas

Nace una estrella  
Capítulo 1: Tiempo a solas  
Pequeños gemidos escapan del pico de Scrooge cada vez que su cuello era besado. Las manos de su amante desabotaban su chaqueta con rapidez y desesperación, poco le faltó para rimperla. Ambos se separaron y por unos instantes sus miradas se encontraron. Fueron solo unos instantes antes de que sus picos se conectaran en un beso apasionado.  
Scrooge sonrió al sentir unas manos masajear su cola. Podía sentir el deseo de su amante y eso le gustaba. Le daba una sensación de poder que encontraba sumamente placentera. Amaba la forma tan intensa en que se comportaba durante cada encuentro, aunque eso era algo que no diría en voz alta.  
Donald volvió a besar el cuello de Scrooge. Intercalando besos y mordiscos, teniendo cuidado de no dejar ninguna marca que pudiera delatar lo que ambos patos habían estado haciendo. Ambos sabían que tendrían pocas oportunidades para estar de esa manera cuando regresaran a Duckburg y querían aprovechar el tiempo al máximo.  
Sus picos volvieron a encontrarse, esta vez en un beso hambriento y desesperado. Sus lenguas, deseosas de probar y explorar cada rincón de la boca ajena. Scrooge no fue consciente del momento en que Donald lo había arrinconado contra el colchón que minutos antes había colocado sobre el suelo. No era algo que le molestara. Sintió sus manos recorrer su cuerpo y lo vio descender hasta ubicarse entre sus piernas. Se sentía ansioso.  
Donald besó la punta del pene de Scrooge. Con su mano acarició la base. Su tacto era suave y sus movimientos circulares. Levantó la mirada y pudo ver la expresión de en su rostro. La parte superior de su pico tenía un tono rojo y sus ojos se encontraban cristalizados por el placer y la lujuria. Ver lo que le provocaba al pato mayor hizo que una sensación de orgullo floreciera en su interior   
—Tan bueno —Murmuraba Scrooge —, mi hermoso marinero.  
Las manos de Scrooge se posaron sobre la cabeza de Donald, hundiendo sus dedos sobre las plumas del pato menor y acercándolo más a él. Donald dejó de usar las manos y deslizó su lengua por el miembro del pato mayor. Sus movimientos eran lentos, no tenía ninguna prisa y disfrutaba de los sonidos que producía su amante.  
Scrooge se movió hacía adelante, permitiendole a su endurecido miembro adentrarse más en la boca de su amante. Más de una maldición escapó de su pico cuando se acercaba al orgasmo y fue el nombre de su sobrino lo que dijo cuando lo experimentó.  
Cuando se separaron, Donald llevó un dedo a su pico para retirar el semen de este. Su garganta se sentía áspera y su voz, ronca, resultaba más inentendible de lo normal, pero probablemente nadie que lo hubiera escuchado habría notado la diferencia. Después se preocuparía por el tiempo necesario para que su voz regresara a la normalidad, en ese momento tenía otras prioridades.  
Besó a Scrooge y con cuidado, lo empujó sobre el colchón detrás de él. No había sido en ese colchón donde tuvieron su primera vez, pero sí había pasado de forma similar. Scrooge se encontraba en medio de un viaje de negocios y había alquilado dos habitaciones en el hotel más barato que encontró. Los niños se habían quedado en una y ellos en la otra con la excusa de ahorrar dinero.  
Inicialmente era Launchpad el encargado de llevar a Scrooge hasta el lugar en el que se firmaría el contrato, pero este no pudo cumplir con el trabajo. Recibió una llamada de una ex novia y Scrooge le permitió acudir al llamado. No lo hacía únicamente porque le estuviera brindado una excusa perfecta, sino que también lo hacía porque le tenía aprecio a su chófer y sabía que se trataba de algo que necesitaba hacer.   
Scrooge mordió el cuello de Donald. No demasiado fuerte cómo para lastimarlo, pero sí lo suficiente para dejar una pequeña marca, invisible a menos que se supiera en dónde buscar y se mirara con detenimiento. Sus manos sobre sus hombros, sujetas con firmeza, lo acercaron más a su cuerpo.  
—Te quiero dentro, ahora.  
Las piernas de Scrooge rodearon la cintura de Donald, de modo que le permitía a su amante tener un mejor acceso a su interior. Donald obedeció. Colocó sus brazos uno a cada lado de la cabeza de Scrooge. Sus movimientos al principio eran lentos, quería que su amante se acostumbrara a la sensación de un cuerpo ajeno en su interior. Cuando lo escuchó pedir por más y gritar su nombre, sus embestidas se tornaron más veloces.  
Aunque Donald sentía la urgencia de llegar a un orgasmo sabía que no era el momento. Scrooge apenas estaba recuperando la dureza y él debía esperar. Scrooge no había sido su primera experiencia sexual, pero sí el que más le había enseñado acerca del tema. Desde la primera vez que estuvieron juntos le mostró la manera en que le gustaba hacerlo y cómo disfrutar al máximo de cada encuentro.  
Scrooge mordió el cuello de Donald, cegado por el placer. Se había endurecido de nuevo y su ingle comenzaba a palpitar. Donald se sintió estremecer. Dolía, pero el placer que sentía superaba con creces al dolor. El calor que sentía provocaba que su ingle palpitara de forma dolorosa.  
Escuchar a su amante gritar su nombre hacía que su excitación aumentara. El dolor y el placer, la forma en que se unían lo hacían estremecerse por completo y desear que ese momento nunca terminara. Sabía que era moralmente incorrecto, pero no le importaba. Le parecía absurdo que algo que se sentía tan bien estuviera mal.  
Scrooge alcanzó el orgasmo. Donald lo embistió con más calma antes de experimentar uno. Se dejó caer al lado de su amante. Ambos estaban sudorosos y en sus cuerpos quedaban algunos restos de semen. Por unos instantes sus miradas se encontraron. No había arrepentimientos o culpa, tampoco vergüenza, solo un amor que ninguno de los dos era capaz de reconocer en los ojos del otro.  
—Iré a tomar un baño.  
—Te acompaño.  
Aunque Scrooge disfrutaba de bañarse con oro y el espacio del baño era bastante limitado, no era algo que le molestara. Disfrutaba la cercanía de su amante y la forma en que este lo acicalaba . Scrooge adoraba el tacto de su pico sobre las plumas de su amado cuando retiraba las que se encontraban rotas o fuera de lugar. El acicalamiento no era solo la forma en que los patos se mantenían limpios, era también un acto de confianza y una forma de estrechar lazos.  
—¿Qué haces?  
—Reviso el mapa, recuerda que vinimos a buscar un barco pirata hundido.  
—Lo había olvidado. Supongo que necesitas recuperar fuerzas, preparé arroz frito.  
—Puede que tenga más de cien años, pero te aseguro que tengo más energías que tú y que muchos de tu edad.  
—Seguro, pero nos espera una ardua actividad física.   
—¿Tan rápido? Eres...  
—Me refería a la búsqueda del tesoro.  
—Y yo insisto, no tengo hambre.  
El estómago de Scrooge gruñó. El aroma de aquella comida había abierto su apetito y, aunque odiara admitirlo, estaba hambriento. Tomó uno de los tazones que llevaba su sobrino, feliz de poder probar su cocina una vez más. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando Donald le dio un bocado de arroz frito.  
—¿Sabes que puedo comer solo?  
—Si quieres que me detenga, solo tienes que pedirlo —Donald continuó alimentadolo y Scrooge no se quejó.   
A Scrooge no le gustaba ser tratado como un anciano senil sin embargo, con Donald estaba dispuesto a hacer una excepción. Pocas veces solía mostrarse afectivo. Había algo en la forma en que su sobrino lo trataba que lo hacía sentir feliz y amado. El arroz frito que su sobrino preparaba era su favorito, pero el que fuera él quien se lo diera en el pico hacía que fuera aún más especial.  
—Ahora es mi turno de alimentarte, no quiero ninguna excusa cuando estemos allá abajo.  
Donald abrió el pico a modo de respuesta. Sabía que Scrooge se quejaría, siempre lo hacía y no solo durante sus aventuras, pero no le importaba. Desde que lo conoció había sido así, distante, frío y en apariencia, incapaz de sentir. Solo cuando estaban en la intimidad era que lo trataba con afecto y lo hacía sentir valioso, aunque dudaba que hubiera algo más entre ellos que la lujuria que los unía.   
Donald y Scrooge se colocaron sus trajes de buzos antes de saltar de la casa bote y adentrarse a las profundidad del mar. Aunque dudaba que tuvieran que dar cuentas o que alguien sospechara, ninguno consideró prudente regresar con las manos vacías. Scrooge tenía otro motivo, quería el tesoro que se encontraba en las profundidades de esas aguas.  
Encontrar el barco hundido les tomó más de lo que calcularon en un principio. El banco era grande, pero el océano lo era aún más. La sirena tallada hacían indiscutible el hecho de que se trataba de un barco pirata, pero solo fue el contenido de la caja fuerte lo que confirmó que se trataba del barco que buscaban.  
De los dos, Scrooge era el que menos se distraía. Cuando se trataba de un tesoro solía enfocarse solo en este y nada lograba hacerlo retroceder hasta dar con su objetivo. Donald solía interesarse más en otras cosas. La aventura le interesaba, aunque no tanto cómo a su hermana.  
Ambos salieron del mar para recargar sus tanques de oxígeno. Donald sospechaba que su tío le había pedido a Gyro que los hiciera de ese modo para gastar menos en la recarga y apresurar a los trabajadores que los usaban. Sabía que el peso era importante, pero dudaba que ese fuera el caso.  
—Date prisa, no podemos dejar nada en el barco.  
Donald asintió con un gesto de cabeza. El recuerdo de los cofres lo hicieron desanimarse. Sabía que eran pesados y en el agua lo serían aún más de lo normal. Siempre pasaba lo mismo cada vez que encontraban un barco hundido. Pensar en todo el oro que podía haber en ese sitio lo hizo sentirse más desanimado, pues sabía que tendría que pulir lo todo.  
—No pienses que te voy a pagar extra por el retraso.  
—Con lo poco que me pagas es como si no lo hicieras.  
—En mis tiempos muchos estarían más que felices con lo que te pago.  
—Una palabra, inflación. Apuesto que con ese dinero se podía comprar muchísimo más de lo que se puede comprar hoy.   
—Eso dices porque no estabas en esa época.   
Scrooge y Donald regresaron al agua. Los tanques estaban cargados y Scrooge no quería alargar la búsqueda. Ese viaje no había sido únicamente una excusa para pasar tiempo a solas, Scrooge McDuck desde el principio tenía planeado regresar con un tesoro que había estado buscando por más de una semana.  
Necesitaron de varios viajes para recoger los tesoros del barco y algunas cosas que llamaron la atención de ambos patos y que no habían sido destruidas por la presión del mar o el paso del tiempo. Cuando terminaron estaba anocheciendo, pero ambos patos decidieron que no era el momento de regresar. Ninguno tenía prisa por hacerlo.  
—Te haré pulir todo este tesoro cuando regresemos...  
Donald interrumpió a Scrooge con un beso. Con su lengua le pidió acceso para entrar y en cuanto lo tuvo, recorrió cada espacio de la boca de su amante, aferrándose a la lengua de su amado como si su vida dependiera de ello. No quería escucharlo hablar sobre lo que haría en cuanto regresaran o el trabajo que le esperaba, solo quería sentirlo y acariciarlo.  
Los pensamientos de Donald comenzaron a perder coherencia cuando sintió las manos de Scrooge acariciar su cola. Era difícil pensar con claridad cuando su cuerpo estaba experimentando tanto placer. Scrooge desordenó sus plumas y jugó con estas durante un rato antes de meter un dedo en su orificio. A este le siguió otro y cuando tuvo tres dedos dentro comenzó a moverlos de modo que pudiera tocar su punto más sensible.  
Los gemidos de ambos patos eran lo único que rompía con el silencio del lugar. Donald se sentó sobre el regazo de Scrooge y lo besó. Desde su posición podía sentir la erección del pato mayor tratando de adentrarse en su trasero. Un movimiento fue todo lo que necesitó para permitirselo. Donald movió sus caderas permitiendo a Scrooge llegar hasta su punto más profundo. En el momento en que ambos se acostumbraron a esa posición, las embestidas se hicieron más veloces y seguidas.  
Donald adoraba sentir a Scrooge en su interior. El pato mayor conocía tan bien su cuerpo, sabía cuál era su punto más sensible y cómo hacerlo gemir sin control con cada caricia, con cada beso, con cada estocada. Pese al tiempo que había pasado amándolo en secreto, solo en sus más salvajes sueños llegó a pensar que algo así podría ocurrir.  
—Tan bello.  
Scrooge continuó mordiendo su cuello y mandíbula. Sabía que dejaría marcas y que Donald tendría problemas para justificarlas. Le preocupaba que pudiera la relación de ambos fuera puesta en evidencia, pero también le causaba cierta sensación de orgullo ver las marcas que él mismo había dejado.  
Ambos alcanzaron el clímax casi de manera simultánea.  
—Es hora de regresar —Scrooge se acomodó la ropa —, si nos tardamos demasiado comenzarán a hacer preguntas.  
—Lavaré esto cuando regrese —Donald tomó la sábana sobre la que había estado pocos momentos antes y se dirigió al armario —, también sería buena idea que tomemos un baño... por separado —agregó al notar las intenciones de Scrooge —, ya es tarde y los niños deben estar preguntándose por nosotros.  
—Les dijimos que iríamos por un tesoro y que regresaríamos tarde.  
Donald buscó un sitio una caja vacía en donde guardar la sábana, encontrando un kimono que no había usado durante un largo tiempo.Nadie sabía de su existencia y él solo lo tenía como recordatorio de cuando logró colarse en una película de kung fu vestido como mujer(1). Ni siquiera sus sobrinos, pese a que eso ocurrió después de que llegaran a su vida.  
—¿Qué opinas de este kimono?  
—Es lindo ¿A qué viene eso?  
—Eres dueño de un estudio de filmación, podría ir a audicionar.  
—¿Quieres ser una celebridad?  
—No y si lo hiciera buscaría otros métodos. Los casting son solo protocolo, ellos ya tienen elegido al elenco incluso desde antes de las audiciones.  
—¿Estás seguro?  
—¿Recuerdas que fui actor por un tiempo? Hubo ocasiones en que los ensayos comenzaron incluso antes de que se hiciera el casting. Eres el dueño de un estudio de filmación, creí que lo sabías.   
—Si lo supiera, no los haría, sabes que odio desperdiciar dinero.  
—Hay una ley que obliga a hacer casting, lástima que no pueda asegurar que estos sean justos.  
—Quizás, pero al menos puedo asegurarme que el dinero que cuestan los casting lo valga.  
—Suerte con eso.  
—¿Qué tienes en mente?  
—Un casting falso en el que serás el juez y yo la actriz dispuesta a todo por un papel.  
—¿Final feliz?   
—Final feliz.  
Notas autora:  
(1) Referencia al cómic "Nace una estrella", en el que Donald desea actuar en una película de Kung fu, debido a cosas que pasan toma el papel del interés amoroso y se hace llamar Donna Moo Goo. Muchos detalles fueron ignorados por el bien del fic, como el hecho de que Donald nunca reveló ser quien interpretó ese papel.


	2. Un inicio accidentado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald pone su plan en acción.

Capítulo 2: Un inicio accidentado  
A Donald no le gustaba despertarse temprano, pero tuvo que hacerlo en esa ocasión. Ese día se haría un casting para la nueva película del Sirepato y sabía que era de gran importancia llegar temprano para conseguir un lugar. Siendo un estudio pequeño sabía que de llegar en otro momento resultaría sospechoso y eso era lo que menos deseaba.  
Eligió usar un kimono, el mismo que había usado la primera vez que usó el nombre de Donna Moo Goo. También usó un corsé bastante ajustado, pese a lo incómodo que le resultaba y la poco a movilidad que le daba. En cuanto se paró frente al espejo se puso la peluca e inició con el maquillaje. Esa fue la parte más difícil. Sus conocimientos sobre cosméticos eran bastante limitados e incluso tuvo que remover el maquillaje en dos ocasiones.  
Al final el resultado le pareció satisfactorio. Sentía que se veía mejor cuando actuó en Kung Fu Love, pero le resultaba confortable saber que nadie lo reconocería con ese atuendo. Se aseguró de salir sin que nadie lo viera y se dirigió aseguro al estudio de filmación de Scrooge McDuck.  
A pesar de lo temprano que era, la fila para audicionar era considerablemente larga. Con cada minuto que pasaba, eran más los aspirantes a formar parte de la nueva película de los estudios McDuck. Todos se veían ansiosos y nerviosos, Donna sintió pena por ellos, pues sabía que sin importar lo bien lo máximo que podrían conseguir era ser un extra.  
—¿Qué hace una creatura tan bella en un lugar como este? —le preguntó un perro vestido con traje y corbata, a Donald no le gustaba la forma en que lo veía.  
—Esta es la fila para el casting de la nueva película del Sirepato—respondió Donna tratando de ser amable y contener su enojo.  
—No debería decirte esto, pero como me pareces linda lo voy a hacer. Soy el director de la película y puedo conseguirte el papel de protagonista.   
Donald no le creía. Aunque sabía que había casos en los que directores le ofrecían a las actrices papeles importantes a cambio de sexo, sabía que ese no era el caso. Había visto una fotografía del director antes de ir al casting, aunque no creyó encontrarse con un trabajador del estudio queriendo engañar a las participantes del casting.  
—Hace poco paso un guarda advirtiendonos de trabajadores que se hacían pasar por el director de la película ¿debería confiar en usted?  
El hombre no se molestó en responder, solo salió corriendo. Donna había mentido, ningún guarda había advertido nada, pero mientras él creyera que era así podría confiar en que no tratara de engañar a otras mujeres por un buen tiempo. Mentalmente se dijo que hablaría con su tío Scrooge. Ese tipo de situaciones le parecían repugnantes.  
Tuvo la oportunidad de dormir. El casting no empezaba hasta el día siguiente y había llevado una bolsa para dormir. Hubiera preferido usar una tienda de campaña, pero estas habían sido prohibidas después de que se descubrieran a varias parejas intimando o a personas usándolas para consumir sustancias ilegales.  
Cuando despertó, la fila había comenzado a avanzar y su maquillaje se había arruinado, algo de lo que Donald no sería consciente hasta el momento en que se encontrara frente a los jueces. Lo que sí notó fue que su peluca se había movido y que, de no haberlo hecho, alguien más se habría percatado, lo que podría arruinar su plan.  
—Espero ser la protagonista.  
—Siempre he sido fan del Siropato, por eso debo ser protagonista.  
—Yo me conformo con estar en la filmación, incluso si es como extra. Amo a Sirepato, es mi suuperheroe favorito.  
Escuchar esos comentarios hicieron que Donald recordara sus días cómo actor. Él y sus amigos habían asistido a varios castings y llegado a participar en varias películas importantes, muchas veces, la mayoría como extra y muy pocas veces tuvo algo de protagonismo. Pensar en su ex novia le provocó nostalgia. La última noticia que tuvo de Minnie fue en un artículo de la revista "Estrellas Estrelladas" en la que hablaban sobre su noviazgo con Mickey, su compañero y co-protagonista. Pese a que la extrañaba prefería ignorar lo que decía la farándula, consciente de que esta no necesariamente se preocupaba de informar, sino que su prioridad era entretener, incluso si para ello debían arruinar la reputación de alguien en el proceso, a veces incluso llegando a alterar los hechos.  
—Estoy seguro de que me admitirán, después de todo estudie seis semestres de artes dramáticas en la San Duckrino.  
—Si la fila no avanza, me voy. No voy a gastar todo el día aquí para que luego no me llamen.  
Después de varias horas logró entrar al edificio. Pretendiendo que iba a usar el sanitario, se desvió de su camino para ir al lugar del casting falso. Todo el lugar estaba acomodado de forma que se viera real, tanto que Donald llegó a preguntarse si en algún momento lo habían usado de es a forma. Se apresuró apresuró llamar a Scrooge para notificarle que todo estaba listo.  
El dueño del estudio de filmación llegó casi de inmediato. Tomó asiento en una de las sillas situadas al centro y le pidió que actuara. Donald hizo exactamente lo que le pidió y se aseguró de aseguro cuarto cómo si el casting fuera real. Solo pudo pronunciar una línea del libreto falso que se encontraba en Internet cuando fue interrumpido.  
—Ya he visto suficiente, que pase la siguiente.   
—Haría cualquier cosa por el papel.  
—¿Cualquier cosa?  
—Sí, lo que sea.  
—Si te pidiera que te desnudaras ¿lo harías?   
—Puedo hacer eso y mucho más.   
—Entonces demuestrame lo que puedes hacer y quizás cambie de opinión.   
Donna se acercó a Scrooge y colocó sus manos sobre el borde de su gabardina. Comenzó a jugar con los botones que sujetaban la prenda de ropa antes de reiterar lo desesperada que estaba por un protagonismo y lo mucho que anhelaba ser famosa. Desabotonó cada uno de ellos con su pico, dejando pequeños besos en las zonas que quedaban expuestas.  
Cuando el pato mayor se encontró únicamente vestido con su sombrero de copa, lentes y zapatos, Donna comenzó a lamer la zona del abdomen. Ocasionalmente lo mordía, pero siempre con el cuidado de no dejar ninguna marca o hacer demasiado ruido. A pesar de contar con un buen disfraz, ambos sabían que no era precisamente algo bueno el que los descubrieran.  
—¿Qué prefieres? ¿Mis manos o mi boca?  
—Tu dicción fue terrible, veamos si esa boca te sirve para algo.  
Donna se puso de rodillas y acercó su rostro al pene del pato mayor. Comenzó a lamerlo, desde la punta hasta la base, dejándolo completamente mojado. Cubrió con su pico la punta, moviendo su lengua sobre esa zona. Cuando se separó, había un hilo de saliva que los conectaba.  
Rodeó con su boca el miembro de su amante, siendo su aliento lo único que lo rozaba. Permaneció en esa posición por varios minutos. Levantó la mirada encontrando impaciencia en el rostro de Scrooge. Sabía que quería que continuara chupando, pero él tenía otros planes en mente.  
—Del uno al diez ¿Qué calificación me das?  
—Cinco y será tres si sigues hablando.  
Lamió desde la punta hasta la base, trazando pequeños círculos con la lengua. Retiró el líquido preseminal que lo cubría y cuando estuvo seguro de que no quedaba nada, lo rodeó con su boca, tratando de cubrir la mayor cantidad posible. No había prisa en sus movimientos, solo el deseo por hacer que su amante disfrutara al máximo de sus atenciones.  
—¿Qué posibilidad hay de que pueda aparecer en un filme?  
—Más de las que imaginas, aunque no sé si sea de tu agrado.  
El teléfono celular de Scrooge McDuck comenzó a sonar. Donna estaba por detenerse cuando sintió las manos del pato mayor sujetar su cabeza. Decidió continuar, consciente de que ambos debían ser más cuidadosos y silencios de lo que ya eran. Rodeó con sus manos la base y la movió de forma sincronizada a sus lamidas.  
—Creí que la reunión era en una hora —comentó Scrooge, la respuesta que obtuvo no fue la que esperaba —. Bien, estaré allí de inmediato.   
Donna planeaba levantarse cuando Scrooge la detuvo. Parecía molesto y Donald no sabía si era con él o con quien los había interrumpido. De lo único que estaba seguro era que no deseaba que se marchara en ese momento, pues tenía otros planes que lo involucraban directamente.   
—No puedo presentarme con esto a una junta de negocios.  
La atención de Donna volvió al miembro de su amante y comprendió sus palabras. Estaba inchado y las venas se marcaban considerablemente. Lo tomó con su mano y lo llevó hasta su pico. Movió su pico de arriba hacia abajo, mientras que aumentaba el poder de succión que aplicaba.  
Pocos tiempo después Scrooge se encontraba listo para cumplir con su agenda y Donald listo para regresar a su casa y seguir con las reparaciones de esta. La suerte no estuvo de su lado, un guarda de seguridad lo vio vagando por los pasillos. Poco podía imaginar el impacto que tendría ese encuentro en su futuro.  
—¿Qué hace aquí?  
—Vine al casting para la película del Sirepato, pero me he perdido —Donna le mostró la ficha que le dieron en el momento en que entró al edificio.   
—En ese caso puedo ayudarla.  
El guarda de seguridad la llevó hasta la fila. Donald hubiera pretendido que estaba cansado de esperar de no ser porque faltaba muy poco para que llegara su turno. Dos chicas pasaron y él supo que era el momento de continuar con su papel. Se salió de la fila unos momentos para conseguir una bebida esperando que eso ayudara a su garganta.  
Respiró profundo y mentalizó la identidad que estaba usando. Normalmente su voz era difícil de entender, pero era bueno imitando voces y la voz de Donna Moo Goo no era la excepción. La había tomado prestada de una antigua compañera de la universidad y esperaba que nadie lo descubriera.  
No tuvo que pretender ser fan de Sirepato. Desde pequeño había disfrutado leer de cómics y aunque la Liga de los Superamigos no eran sus favoritos, tenía varios tomos en su colección y sabía lo suficiente como para no ser considerado un posser y poder entender al personaje para el que estaba adicionando.   
Comenzó a interpretar su escena, asegurándose de hacerlo de la mejor manera. Estar en el escenario le hizo rememorar el pasado, una época, que había creído jamás volvería, cuando era un joven pato deseoso de comerse al mundo, soñando con triunfar en el mundo de la música y de la actuación.   
—Debo reconocer que su elección de maquillaje es bastante arriesgada y la celebraría, si estuviéramos filmando una película de Batduck y si audicionara para el Ducker.  
Donald buscó un espejo para poder confirmar su apariencia, pero no encontró ninguno. Cómo Donald no los usaba y ciertamente no creyó que como Donna pudiera necesitarlo. Recordó lo que había hecho con Scrooge y tuvo miedo de que hubiera algo en su rostro o vestimenta que pudiera delatarlo. Había intentado dejar el estudio con tanta prisa que apenas tuvo tiempo de limpiar las señales más evidentes de lo que había hecho.  
—¿Buscaba esto? —uno de los jueces le extendió un espejo de mano y Donna se sintió horrorizado al ver su imagen.  
No podía negar que se veía como el rey payaso del crimen. Su rostro se comenzó a teñir de rojo, por la vergüenza y el enojo que sentía. Poco fue lo que le faltó para destruir todo el sitio del casting. Apenas pudo contenerse y retirarse con lo más cercano a una reverencia. Lo único que agradecía era la ausencia de manchas de dudosa procedencia sobre su rostro.  
Devolvió el espejo y se preparó para salir. Cuando estuvo fuera del salón de casting tomó una de las toallitas desmaquillantes de su bolso y comenzó a retirar los excesos de maquillaje. Estaba tan distraído que no pudo evitar chocar con Scrooge McDuck. Se puso de pie con rapidez y sonrió a modo de disculpa, tal y cómo lo haría Donna.  
—Soy Donna Moo Goo, un gusto conocerlo.  
—Scrooge McDuck.  
Donald no esperó que Scrooge McDuck tomara su mano y menos que la besara con delicadeza. No estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de detalles de su parte. Si bien era cierto que habían tenido relaciones sexuales también lo era que no solía ser especialmente afectivo. No era algo de lo que se quejaba, Donald sentía que estaba bien que solo fueran amigos con derechos.  
—Le gustaría ir a tomar un helado conmigo —comentó tratando de parecer casual —, así podrás compensarme por la caída.   
—Creo que tengo algo de tiempo libre, pero no conozco un buen lugar. Hace mucho que no estaba en Duckburg.  
—¿Puedo saber en dónde estabas?  
—En un pueblo tan lejano que ni siquiera tiene nombre, quería volver a mis raíces antes de emprender el largo camino de una actriz.  
—Deje que yo me encargue de eso.  
La heladería que visitaron era una de las favoritas de Donald. El helado que vendían era bueno y también barato por lo que solía llevar allí a sus sobrinos cuando se trataba de una situación especial o quería premiarlos por su buen comportamiento. Saber que Scrooge la conocía fue algo que lo tomó por sorpresa.  
Pidió una ensalada de frutas, era lo que siempre acostumbraba pedir cuando iba a ese sitio. Scrooge solo pidió un cono sencillo, la opción más barata del menú. Durante un largo rato se dedicaron a conversar. Scrooge le contó sobre sus aventuras y los miles de viajes que había hecho en búsqueda de tesoros alrededor del mundo. Donna le contó sobre su experiencia en la primera y única película en la que había actuado, algo que había ocurrido recientemente.   
—¿En serio la película fue filmada en tres días?   
—Ya tenían algunas escenas filmadas cuando comencé a actuar, pero no no creo que la producción durara más de un mes.  
—No sería mala idea comprar ese estudio, en especial si pienso expandir el mío.  
—Debe ser fascinante tener un estudio de filmación.   
—Para nada, especialmente cuando la familia quiere usar tu estudio para sus sueños de fama.  
—No parece agradarte mucho tu familia —respondió Donald sin disimular lo mucho que le molestaron esas palabras, en especial porque sabía la ilusión que le causaría a Dewey ser el protagonista de un musical.  
—En eso te equivocas, la familia es el tesoro más importante, es solo que prefiero separar lo profesional de lo personal para evitar problemas.  
Donald continuó comiendo su ensalada de frutas, notando que el helado comenzaba a derritirse. Su enojo había disminuido. Entendía a Scrooge, amaba a sus sobrinos, pero ellos le habían causado problemas en muchos de sus trabajos. No siempre era algo malo, a veces obtenía ascensos para trabajos que prefería evitar.  
—¿Qué hay de ti? Háblame de tu vida, debes tener muchas historias que contar. Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero no fuiste tú quien encontró el tesoro del Atlantis.   
—Y una ciudad vikinga pérdida en el tiempo.  
—Suena interesante, cuéntame más —respondió Donald con una sonrisa forzada. Sabía de lo que hablaba Scrooge, él había estado allí y terminó en el interior de un bloque de hielo por varios días.   
—Di mi palabra de no contárselo a nadie, pero a una cara tan bella como la tuya no se le puede negar nada.  
Aquel encuentro se hubiera alargado por más tiempo de no ser porque la heladería estaba por cerrar. Donna estaba a punto de pagar cuando Scrooge McDuck se le adelantó. Insistió en que al menos podía pagar su parte cuando el pato mayor lo detuvo amablemente. No tuvo que fingir sorpresa, era raro que Scrooge pagará algo, especialmente cuando podía tomarlo gratis.  
—¿Qué clase de hombre sería si no invito a tan maravillosa creatura a un helado?  
Donald cubrió su rostro con sus manos, pretendiendo estar ruborizada. Vio a varios clientes en el local y las acciones de su tío le parecieron obvias. Estaba seguro de que agregaría los helados a su lista de deudas en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Continuó con su papel y tomó una servilleta. Con el lapicero que llevaba en su bolso se apresuró a escribir su número de teléfono.  
—Llámame, me gustaría volver a verte.  
Tres días después Donna recibió un correo electrónico de parte del director de casting. Cuando lo abrió creyó que sería un mensaje genérico en el que se le notificaba que sus servicios no eran requeridos. No fue así, era una citación para trabajar cómo extra. Por unos instantes tuvo sus dudas, ser actriz podría causarle más problemas de los que tenía. Esos pensamientos fueron opacado por el aburrimiento que sentía y la necesidad de hacer algo diferente. Con los niños yendo a aventuras, sentía que perdía espacio en sus vidas y que debería empezar a pensar más en sí mismo.


	3. Una cita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna y Scrooge tienen una cita en el lugar menos romántico y menos convencional, ideal para dos patos que quieren pasar desapercibidos.

Capítulo 3: Una cita  
Donna estuvo en varias escenas como extra antes de conseguir diálogos. A diferencia de la primera vez que actuó, no fue porque tuviera que reemplazar a una actriz y ni siquiera obtuvo un bien papel. Solo fue que el director quiso agregar unas escenas extras para el DVD y le pareció que era lo que buscaba.  
En la escena que interpretó ella era la compañera de celda de la doctora Espiraculo. La villana juraba que se vengaría de Sirepato y Donna, aparecía prácticamente de la nada, vistiendo como la versión femenina del Ducker. El maquillaje era el mismo que había usado durante la audición. Su personaje le preguntaba si quería flotar. La escena terminaba abruptamente en el momento en que la doctora Espiraculo se volteaba.  
Pasaron tres semanas antes de volver a salir con Scrooge. Acordaron verse lejos del estudio de filmación y en un lugar que ninguno había visitado antes. Todo lo que Donald sabía de ese sitio era que se encontraba en las afueras de Duckburg y que servían hamburguesas. Poco después se daría cuenta que las hamburguesas no eran el único motivo por el que era conocido y la razón de que estuviera tan alejado de la ciudad.  
Inicialmente tenía planeado ir como Donald, pero recibió una llamada de último momento del estudio de filmación. No le hablaron de una nueva película, pero sí de la posibilidad de un proyecto y de un contrato en el que se comprometía a actuar tan pronto la llamarán además de de darle exclusividad al estudio por nueve años o, independiente de lo que durara el proyecto.   
Donna aceptó. No creía que el proyecto se concretara, pero no quería levantar sospechas o quedarse mucho tiempo acordando los detalles. Se marchó de inmediato, consciente de que a Scrooge no le gustaba esperar y de lo mucho que podría afectarle su enojo. Ya fuera porque le diera trabajo extra, se lo cobrara o lo despidiera, y cuando lo despedía solía expulsarlo de la bóveda de manera violenta, sabía que un retraso no terminaría en nada bueno para él.   
La limpieza del lugar daba mucho que desear y había varios aspectos que iban contra la ley, pero eso no era lo más cuestionable del lugar. Los licores estaban adulterados y resultaba evidente que vendían drogas ilícitas por el estado de varios clientes y la forma en que estos se acercaban a los cantineros.  
—Hola, dulzura ¿Quieres una bebida? —fueron las palabras de un cerdo. En su mano derecha llevaba un puro que apestaba a un tipo de droga cuyo nombre no recordaba pero estaba seguro de que era ilegal.  
Donald no tuvo tiempo de evitar que el desconocido tomara su mano, pero sí pudo deshacerse del agarre casi al instante. Eso lejos de molestarle, pareció animarlo, pues nuevamente intentó tomarla, solo que en esa ocasión su mano se posó cerca de su cola, amenazando con moverse en cualquier momento. Donald se vio tentado en decirle que no era lo que parecía, idea que descartó al no querer llamar demasiado la atención. Aunque quería irse no deseaba verse involucrado en una pelea con los clientes de ese local.  
—Si te portas bien te daré una buena propina y te aseguro que la pasaremos muy bien.  
—Ella viene conmigo —Scrooge McDuck rodeó con su mano la cintura de Donna y la arrastró hasta su lado.   
Scrooge le dedicó una mirada molesta y desafiante al cerdo y por unos instantes pareció que el cerdo iba a iniciar una pelea en cualquier momento. Su mirada y la forma en que apretaba su puño izquierdo denotaba clara molestia. Scrooge le devolvió la mirada con mayor intensidad y colocó a Donna detrás de él en un gesto mitad protector y mitad posesivo.  
—Ni que estuvieras tan buena.  
El cerdo escupió cerca de los pies de Donna. No lo suficientemente cerca cómo para salpicar, pero sí lo suficiente para que el mensaje fuera claro. Luego de eso se fue. Scrooge estaba molesto y Donald también lo estaba. De haber pasado eso antes de su terapia habría terminado destruyendo el local, pero había adquirido cierto autocontrol así que lo único que hizo fue provocar su caída al golpear sus pies.  
Nadie intervino. La mayoría estaban demasiado drogados como para prestar atención y quienes observaron lo que pasó, no tenían ningún interés por ayudar. Si habían observado fue solo por morbo. Donald y Scrooge se dirigieron a la barra y pretendieron que nada había pasado.  
—Deme dos hamburguesas monstruo, dos duck-colas y dos de sus bebidas más fuertes.  
Ni Scrooge ni Donald tenían intenciones de probar la bebida más fuerte del local, pero sabían que de no hacerlo llamarían la atención y que en el peor de los casos pensarían que eran policías infiltrados. En lo que esperaban se dedicaron a observar la preparación de la comida. El chef no era precisamente la persona más limpia del mundo, pero no agregó nada inusual a las hamburguesas y siguió el mínimo de las normas de higiene. El exceso de grasa era lo que más debería preocuparles.  
Donna pagó por el pedido de ambos y también se encargó de llevar la comida cuando estaba servida. Cuidar de trillizos había hecho que tuviera gran habilidad a la hora de equilibrar la comida.  
Buscaron uno de los lugares más apartados, aunque ninguno de los dos consideró que fuera necesario. Podrían haberse presentado cómo Scrooge McDuck y Donald Duck sin que nadie sospechara. Incluso podrían haberse besado en medio del salón y, estaban seguros, nadie los miraría por más de un segundo.  
Scrooge fue el primero en morder su hamburguesa. Donald lo imitó mientras se preguntaba qué planeaba el pato mayor. Nuevamente había pagado la cuenta y ese no se parecía a los lugares que solían visitar. No había un tesoro y ciertamente tampoco parecía el mejor sitio para tener un momento de intimidad.  
—¿Qué planeas? —le preguntó.   
—Me ofende que pienses que planeo algo.  
—No eres de los que actúan sin motivo —quiso agregar que la relación que tenían se basaba enteramente en el sexo, cuando no estaba haciéndolo trabajar en condiciones que nadie más aceptaría, pero no lo hizo porque no quería que sonara a reproche.  
—No has estado puliendo tantas monedas como deberías.   
—Donna tiene un contrato que cumplir, creo que deberías saberlo.  
Donald continuó comiendo su hamburguesa. No se sentía soprendido por la respuesta de Scrooge, pero si molesto. Desde que había comenzado a trabajar para él le parecía que se había puesto cómo meta personal tenerlo ocupado cada minuto del día. En muchas ocasiones se dijo que Scrooge siempre había sido así, ya sea con las aventuras o en su vida cotidiana solía llamarlo flojo y miedoso.  
—Si quieres despedirme, hazlo. Pero tendrás que esperar hasta que encuentre otro trabajo y luego a que le compre una mochila a los niños.  
—¿Por qué sigues con lo de Donna?  
—No pude escapar del casting.  
—Suena a excusas y ambos sabemos que los extra no tienen salario.  
—Firmé un contrato, sería muy sospechoso que audicionara y no aceptara ningún puesto.  
—No si se trata de un papel de extra.  
Donald gruñó a modo de respuesta. En el fondo sabía que Scrooge tenía razón. Lo hacía por la mesa de comida a la que tenían acceso todos los que participaban en la película, por los spoilers que podría obtener y por el hecho de que le gustaba ser Donna Moo Goo. Cada vez que se ponía en las plumas de esa identidad podía sentir que los problemas de Donald no podían alcanzarle.  
Cuando Donald terminó su hamburguesa se dirigió al mostrador y ordenó cinco hamburguesas para llevar. Le habían parecido buenas y estaba seguro de que los niños las amarían. No regresó a la mesa que compartía con Scrooge y no tardó en darse cuenta que era un error. El mismo cerdo que tomó su mano al principio y se había molestado al saber que tenía compañía.   
No era el único que lo había estado observando. Siendo Donna llamaba la atención de la mayoría de los presentes. Aunque en otro momento hubiera agradecido ser el centro de las miradas, de haberlas notado, se habría sentido molesto.  
—¿Ya te aburriste de ese tonto? Porque si es así, déjeme decirle que conmigo podrá conseguir más placer del que podrías imaginar.  
—Me duele la cabeza.  
—En ese caso estás de suerte, el sexo es bueno para curar los dolores de cabeza y la tengo grande, muy, muy grande.  
El cerdo sujetó con fuerza la mano de Donna y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. La forma en que masajeaba su cola dejaba en claro que no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente, incluso si se negaba a hacer lo que quería. Había estado observándola desde que había llegado y en cuanto vio a Donna sin compañía había pensado que era su oportunidad de actuar.  
Donna lo golpeó con fuerza en medio de las piernas y cuando lo vio de rodillas sujetándose la zona lastimada, volvió a golpearlo, esa vez en la cabeza. El cerdo cayó de espaldas, no estaba muerto, pero se demoraría varias horas en despertar y cuando lo hiciera su cabeza le dolería bastante.  
Scrooge McDuck se acercó acercó él antes de que su pedido estuviera listo. Pasó sobre el cerdo caído y, aunque le dedicó una mirada, esta era de desprecio absoluto. La expresión de su rostro se suavizó en cuanto se encontró con Donna. Tenía planes y estos involucraban a su amante.  
—¿Qué tienes en mente? —le preguntó pretendiendo parecer casual.  
—No estoy de ánimos para hablar.  
La mirada de Donald se posó sobre el cocinero y las hamburguesas que preparaba. Estaba seguro de que Scrooge había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir y él no tenía nada más de lo que hablar. Estaba seguro de que no lo despediría y que de hacerlo, lo contrataría de inmediato. Encontrar un trabajo le había tomado mucho tiempo y sabía que Scrooge McDuck no dejaría pasar una oportunidad de cobrarle por el dinero que le debía o la estadía de los niños en la mansión.   
—Perfecto, porque tengo otros planes y ninguno involucra hablar.  
Donald sintió una mano adentrarse en su kimono y comenzar a acariciar una de sus piernas. Subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a la ropa interior que había usado a modo de complemento y para sentirse más dentro del personaje. Pronto esa mano comenzó a jugar con los bordes y a adentrarse en la zona que cubría. Sus dedos rozaban su entrada, de manera lenta, casi como una caricia sin llegar a adentrarse.  
—Nos están viendo.  
—Lo sé.   
Scrooge deslizó otra mano bajo su kimono y elevó a Donna de modo en el que se viera obligado a sujetar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Comenzó a besar su cuello, asegurándose de dejar marcas aunque sabía que después le causarían problemas para explicar. Todo lo que en ese momento deseaba era que todos supieran que ese pato tenía dueño.  
Introdujo un dedo a la vez en el ano de su amante. Dobló sus dedos provocando que un gemido bastante sonoro escapara del pico del pato. Varias miradas se posaron sobre él, pero eso, lejos de desanimarlo, lo hacían querer continuar. Todos los que estaban allí se encontraban bajo el efecto de las drogas o el alcohol, nadie recordaría lo que pasó y si alguien lo hacía, no lo mencionaría. Era una regla no escrita del lugar que lo que ocurría en ese bar se quedaba dentro del bar.  
—Detente, nos están viendo —para Donald era difícil hablar como Donna y sus propios gemidos lo interrumpían.  
—¿Quieres que me detenga? —Scrooge hizo el amago de retirar sus dedos.   
—No —fue todo lo que puso decir Donald. Sus pensamientos estaban nublados por el placer que le causaba cada roce y la sensación de sentirse querido. En raras ocasiones se sentía apreciado y en ocasiones aún más raras sentía que era alguien importante para Scrooge McDuck.  
—Sabía que dirías eso —Scrooge sonrió con suficiencia al escuchar esas palabras y retomó el movimiento de sus dedos. Su pico se unió al de Donna y lo besó con desesperación y anhelo. Beso que fue respondido con la misma intensidad.  
Scrooge retiró sus dedos, reemplazandolos por su pene. Sus movimientos eran bruscos y veloces, pero no eran algo a lo que con lo que Donald no pudiera lidiar o que no le provocara placer.  
—Olvídate de lo demás y solo concéntrate en mí.   
Donald no entendía cómo podía actuar de ese modo estando rodeado de varias personas. Él estaba tan avergonzado al notar todas las miradas sobre él. Intentó cumplir con lo que se le pidió y movió sus caderas hacia abajo, sintiendo el pene de su amante buscarse un lugar en su interior y tratando de llegar lo más adentro posible.  
Dolor, placer, ambas sensaciones lo embargaban en igual medida. Una sensación de calor se extendió por su cuerpo, era la semilla de su amante la que lo llenaba y la suya la que cubría su propio abdomen, aunque esto no era visible para nadie por el kimono que usaba. Scrooge mordió el hombro descubierto de Donald antes de bajarlo de la barra y ayudarlo a sentarse en la silla que estaba a su lado. Acomodó sus plumas y sombrero. Lucía un poco agitado, pero no había nada en él que pudiera delatar lo que acababa de pasar.  
Donna bajó de la barra. Tenía varios problemas para mantenerse de pie. Scrooge lo atrapó antes de que diera de golpe contra el suelo. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que el cocinero los había estado observando. Las hamburguesas se encontraban dentro de una bolsa de papel sobre la barra, pero lo que delataba al cocinero era la mano entre sus pantalones. No era el único que los estuvo observando con especial interés.   
—Será mejor que me limpie, no quisiera llegar a casa cubierta de —comentó Donald, sintiéndose demasiado avergonzado como para permanecer en ese sitio por más tiempo.  
—Semen, así es como se llama y no recuerdo que te moleste, incluso me animaría a apostar lo contrario. Te he visto tragarlo en más de una ocasión.   
Donald le dedicó una mirada cargada de molestia a Scrooge. No podía entender cómo podía lucir tan tranquilo después de lo sucedido. Se dirigió al baño, demasiado sucio cómo para limpiarse y tomó las toallas húmedas que llevaba en su bolso. Las había llevado para desmaquillarse, pero dada la situación era lo único que tenía disponible.  
Cuando regresó a la barra, pagó por las hamburguesas y se marchó casi de inmediato. Utilizó un callejón para cambiarse. Pese a que no estaba desocupado, los ocupantes de este estaban demasiado drogados cómo para notar lo que un pato hacía. Una vez que se veía cómo Donald, regresó a su carro y condujo velozmente hasta su casa.  
Lo último que esperó fue encontrarse con los trillizos en la sala. Los tres se habían quedado dormidos, probablemente esperandolos. Ese pensamiento lo hizo sentirse culpable. Los cargó con mucho cuidado para que pudieran dormir cómodamente y después de arroparlos en su antigua habitación, decidió tomar un corto baño.  
Se levantó antes que los niños y comenzó a prepararles unos pancakes. Consideró hacer unos omelettes, pero luego recordó lo que podrían pensar si usaba esa receta y cambió de parecer. Observó la bolsa de las hamburguesas y comprobó que solo había una. No estaba sorprendido, sus niños eran buenos encontrando ese tipo de comida. Guardó la suya, planeaba comérsela antes de que comenzará a dañarse o perdiera su sabor.  
—¿Tío Donald, qué son esas marcas en tu cuello? —preguntó Louie.   
Donald dejó los pancakes y se dirigió al espejo. Con terror comprobó que allí habían unas marcas que las plumas no lograban camuflar. Se apresuró en buscar una bufanda y en cuanto regresó a la mesa, pretendió haber olvidado la pregunta de su sobrino, algo en lo que falló debido a la curiosidad de los niños.  
—¿Cómo te las hiciste?  
—Parecen dolorosas.  
—Niños, estoy desayunando.  
Los trillizos le dedicaron una mirada molesta. Donald no sabía si era por lo evidente de que les estaba ocultando algo o si sospechaban lo que ocurrió. Había escuchado que los niños cada vez sabían más cosas y la idea de que supieran sobre sexo y sexualidad teniendo diez años le aterraba casi tanto como que descubrieran la clase de relación que tenía con su tío.   
—Dormí con la ventana abierta, ya saben cómo es mi suerte, debió meterse algún bicho extraño o uno que me causó una reacción alérgica. Por cierto ¿Necesitan algo?  
Los niños intercambiaron mirada y para Donald resultó obvio que planeaban algo. Los conocía los suficente para saber cuando planeaban algo. Aunque una parte de él se sintió aliviado al saber que no sospecharan nada, otra parte se sintió molesta al saber el motivo por el que los buscaba.  
—¿Sabes que falta una semana para nuestro cumpleaños?   
—Lo sé ¿cómo podría olvidarlo?  
No lo decía únicamente por lo mucho que hablaban los niños del tema sino por lo importante que era para él. Ellos se habían convertido en lo más importante para él incluso desde antes de que rompieran el cascarón. Della se había ido y él prometió que nada les faltaría, promesa que, sentía, no había podido cumplir.  
—Estuvimos hablando y nos gustaría organizar nuestra fiesta...  
—En la mansión.   
—¿Están seguros? Podríamos ir a Funzo...  
—Vamos allí todos los años y queremos hacer algo diferente.  
—Saben que a tío Scrooge no le gustan las fiestas. Puedo buscar otro lugar...  
—No sería lo mismo —lo interrumpió Louie.  
Donald se preguntó por qué era tan importante para ellos hacer la fiesta en la mansión y la respuesta le pareció obvia. Louie siempre había querido vivir en una mansión, Huey adoraba organizar eventos. Con Dewey tenía algunas dudas sobre sus motivos. Todas sus fiestas de cumpleaños habían sido sencillas, le parecía lo más natural que quisieran algo más ya que podían tenerlo.  
—Hablaré con Duckworth, pero sería más efectivo si ustedes hablaran con tío Scrooge.  
—No nos fue el todo bien con la última fiesta que hicimos.  
Donald no estaba enterado de lo que había pasado durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de Scrooge McDuck, pero no creía que hubiera terminado tan mal. Se veía tranquilo, mucho más que en años anteriores. En aquel entonces estuvo seguro de que había hecho bien en dejar a los niños y seguía pensándolo. Tampoco se arrepentía de haber huido, no tenía buenos recursos de los cumpleaños de su tío y la situación había empeorado desde que Duckworth se había ido.  
—Créanme, si hay alguien que pueda convencerlo son ustedes. Él los adora ¿Hay algo más que necesitan decirme?  
—Necesitamos una cartulina.  
—¿Hoy?  
—Sí —respondieron los patitos un tanto avergonzados.   
Donald contó hasta tres en un intento por calmar su enojo. En más de una ocasión les había dicho que si necesitaban una cartulina o cualquier cosa, le avisaran con tiempo, pero nunca lo hacían y siempre lo dejaban para el último momento. Contó hasta diez y no habló hasta que estuvo seguro de que no haría o diría algo de lo que después se arrepentiría.   
—Dense prisa, pasaremos por la librería antes de que empiecen las clases.  
Donald no pudo llegar a tiempo a la bóveda, pero sí a la escuela. Los niños tuvieron que correr para poder llegar al salón de clases antes de que la maestra lo hiciera y solo lo lograron porque tuvieron suerte. Cuando Donald regresó a la casa se enteró de que la profesora llegó media hora tarde por problemas con su carro.  
—Llegas tarde —le dijo Scrooge McDuck a modo de saludo, se veía enojado —, tendrás que quedarte después de la hora de salida.  
—Solo me retrase diez minutos.  
—Es por eso que te doy dos opciones, trabajar dos horas extra sin cobrar o te pago la mitad del día y si sigues discutiendo, aplicaré ambas medidas.  
Donald gruñó a modo de respuesta. Sabía que Scrooge McDuck era más que capaz de cumplir con sus palabras. Necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no destruir algo y al final no lo logró. Cuando tomó la escoba, la partió en dos e inmediatamente se arrepintió pues sabía que tendría que comprar una nueva. Fue al laboratorio y le pidió a Gyro algo de pegamento. Logró arreglarla y hacer que funcionara. Se dijo que con algo de suerte Scrooge no lo descubriría, pero sabía que la suerte nunca estaba de su lado y que su tío era demasiado observador cómo para ignorar un detalle así.  
—Conserje —escuchó a Gyro llamarlo e inmediatamente acudió a su encuentro —, necesito que lleves esas cajas al armario.  
Donald comenzó a apilar las cajas cuando Gyro volvió a llamarlo. Por su tono de voz era evidente que estaba molesto. No era algo que le extrañara. Desde que lo conocía y era bastante tiempo, Gyro solía impacientarse con facilidad, especialmente cuando las cosas no resultaban cómo él deseaba.  
—Quítate esa bufanda, solo verte me da calor.  
Donald ajustó su bufanda. Él también tenía calor y ciertamente la bufanda le resultaba incómoda, pero no quería arriesgarse. A pesar de que los niños le habían creído, dudaba que Gyro o Fenton aceptaran esa respuesta como válida y temía por las consecuencias a futuro. Ambos eran listos, solo tendrían que atar los cabos sueltos.  
—¿Estás ocultandome algo?  
—Tengo trabajo que hacer y mucho frío.   
Donald se apresuró en terminar lo que Gyro le encargó. En más de una ocasión sintió deseos por quitarse la bufanda y el saber que no podía hacerlo hacía que su humor empeorara. Si bien los dos científicos estaban ocupados con sus trabajos, Gyro con mucha frecuencia tenía una tarea para él o una queja sobre el trabajo que hacía.  
—Deberías quitarte esa bufanda —le dijo Fenton, más que molestia lo que había era preocupación en su voz —. Pareces tener problemas con el calor.  
—Estoy bien así.  
—¿Quieres cubrir un moretón o un chupetón?   
Donald dejó caer las cajas cuando escuchó la pregunta de Fenton. No había mala intención en su voz, podía notarlo, pero eso no hacía que sus ganas de golpearlo fueran menores. Gyro se quejó y decidió continuar con su trabajo. Dudaba que con eso no tuviera que responder preguntas, solo quería intentarlo.  
—¿De dónde sacas eso?  
—No tengo hermanas, pero sí primos y los he visto hacer ese tipo de cosas durante las reuniones familiares, la mayoría de veces para cubrir chupetones.   
—Fue una pelea. Si tío Scrooge se entera, lo usará como excusa para recortarme el sueldo.  
—Sigue trabajando, tengo otra tarea para ti.  
La tarea de la que Gyro hablaba era limpiar el piso del laboratorio. La presencia de sustancias que no reconoció y en las que no quería pensar hicieron de esa tarea la más agotadora y larga de todas. Una de ellas, la que tenía un color verduzco hizo que varios de los trapos que usó y algunas de sus plumas se desintegraran. Esto último fue lo que más le molestó y es que sabía que tendría que reponerlos.  
Gyro y Fenton no volvieron a interrumpirlo. Ambos estaban ocupados trabajando en las mejoras al sistema de defensa de la bóveda. Donald conocía a Scrooge lo suficiente para saber que les había dado un fecha límite bastante corta por lo que no le extrañaba verlos tan ocupados y un tanto alterados.  
Un ruido de su estómago le hizo recordar a Donald que no había almorzado. Se apresuró a terminar con la limpieza del laboratorio y buscar un lugar en dónde poder comer tranquilamente. Aunque se topó con Scrooge McDuck no creyó que le causaría problemas, había concretado un negocio bastante lucrativo y se veía feliz.  
No tardó en darse cuenta que estaba equivocado.  
—¿Terminaste de pulir mis monedas?  
—Estaba limpiando el laboratorio.   
—Ni siquiera terminaste esta sección ¿qué has estado haciendo todo el día?   
—Ya te lo dije. Moviendo cajas y limpiando el laboratorio. Estaba por ir a almorzar.  
—Podrás comer cuando termines de trabajar. Este salón está a medio limpiar y ni siquiera has entrado a mi oficina.   
—Pero...  
—Nada de "peros", si quieres comer, gánate la comida.  
Donald asintió con la cabeza, consciente que, de hablar, diría cosas de las que no tardaría en arrepentirse y que le costarían el trabajo. Pensó en sus sobrinos y en las mochilas que necesitaban antes de cumplir con lo que Scrooge McDuck le encomendó. Ingenuamente creyó que si se daba prisa podría comer algo. Limpiar el edificio, especialmente la oficina de Scrooge McDuck y la sala de juntas le tomó horas. Apenas pudo comenzar a pulir las monedas cuando llegó el fin de su jornada laboral, la cual incluía las horas extra que su jefe consideró necesarias por su retraso.  
Al llegar a la casa bote nuevamente se encontró con sus sobrinos, en esa ocasión Webby los acompañaba y los tres tenían un libro en sus manos. Inicialmente ella estudiaba en casa, pero los trillizos lograron convencer a la señora Beakley de que la matriculara en la misma escuela que ellos.  
—¿Tarea o examen?  
—Tarea, es una investigación sobre la seguridad de Estados Unidos.  
—Elegimos la Marina.  
—Webby dijo que eras parte de la Marina.  
—Siempre me ha gustado el mar y era una buena forma de pagar la universidad. Hubo una guerra y la participación fue obligatoria. No todos fueron, no estoy seguro de porqué dejaron a tío Scrooge fuera, tal vez por la edad, Fethry y Goofy no fueron considerados aptos, Mickey y Gladstone tuvieron suerte, una pierna rota y pudieron evitar el campo de batalla.  
—¿Conoces a Goofy y a Mickey?  
—Trabajamos en varias películas y cortos juntos antes de que dejara la actuación.  
—¿Eras actor? —preguntaron los patitos al unísono. Pese a que Webby había estudiado a su familia desconocía ese dato.  
—Y músico, creí haberlo mencionado.  
Donald solo les habló de la banda que formó con Panchito y José. Inició cómo un proyecto de la universidad, pero con el tiempo se fue volviendo más ambicioso. Donald estaba determinado a alcanzar la fama, con su música y con su actuación. Estuvieron en varios programas relativamente conocidos e incluso tuvieron la oportunidad de grabar un disco antes de que Donald decidiera dejarlo todo. Quería alejarse del mundo del espectáculo y luego, cuidar de sus sobrinos.  
—Deberían ir a dormir, es tarde.  
—¿Y la tarea? —cuestionó Huey.   
—Escribieron las preguntas, puedo responderlas mañana en la bóveda.   
—Pero debemos presentar la entrevista mañana —se lamentó Huey antes de dedicarle una mirada de reproche a sus hermanos y a Webby.   
—¿Qué? —le dijo Louie —, no sabíamos que tío Donald llegaría tarde.  
—La haré mientras duermen.  
Donald tomó el cuestionario que los niños habían hecho e intentó llenarlo. Logró terminar el cuestionario, pero no llegar a su habitación y se quedó dormido sobre el folleto. Cuando despertó, encontró una nota de Launchpad en la que le avisaba que había dejado a los niños a la escuela y que la señora Beackley le había preparado algo para desayunar.  
Se trataba de un huevo frito con tocino y jugo de naranja. Donald se dijo que debería agradecerle en cuanto la viera pues de lo contrario, no habría podido desayunar y presentarse al trabajo a tiempo.  
Lo primero que hizo al llegar a la bóveda fue pulir las monedas. Últimamente Scrooge McDuck se había estado quejando por la suciedad de su oro y sabía que si no lo hacía, tendría que seguir lidiando con sus quejas, algo para lo que no estaba de humor. También estaba el hecho de que debía hablar con Duckworth, algo que no podría hacer si debía hacer horas extras.  
Cuando llegó la hora de almorzar, se dio cuenta que no había llevado nada para comer y maldijo su suerte. Por varios minutos sostuvo su teléfono preguntándose si debería pedir algo de comida para llevar. Al final se decidió por unas barras de cereal y una Duck-Cola de la máquina expendedora. Hubiera querido comer más, pero no tenía ni el tiempo ni el dinero para conseguir algo mejor.  
Después de varias horas de trabajo pudo limpiar la recepción, sitio que tenía ordenes de mantener limpio en todo momento y pulir la mitad de las monedas. No había visto a Scrooge y agradeció por ello pues sabía que de verlo escucharía sus reclamos por los lugares que no pudo limpiar y las monedas que faltaban por pulir.  
—Joven Donald, se ve terrible —le dijo Duckworth a modo de saludo.  
—Un gusto verte, Duckworth —Donald prefirió ignorar lo que, en boca de alguien más habría sido una ofensa, pero que tratándose de Duckworth solo era honestidad en su forma más cruda —. Hay algo que necesito pedirle. Los niños están por cumplir once años y quisieran celebrarlo aquí.   
—Entiendo, comenzaré con los preparativos de inmediato.   
—Preferiría que no fuera demasiado grande, tengo un presupuesto algo limitado.   
—Eso es lo que menos debería preocuparle, soy un experto en fiestas.  
—También me encargaré del pastel, es algo que suelo hacer todos los años.  
—No podría imaginarlo de otro modo.  
—¿Le preparo algo para comer?  
Donald asintió con la cabeza y agradeció por la ayuda brindada. Observó a Duckworth alejarse. Era la persona más trabajadora y leal que conocía. Estuvo para él durante su infancia y ni la muerte había evitado que siguiera al lado de Scrooge McDuck. Agradecía tanto la ayuda que le había brindado a lo largo de tantos años que, dudaba, pudiera compensarlo de alguna forma.


	4. Fiesta de cumpleaños

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es la fiesta de los trillizos.

Capítulo 4: Fiesta de cumpleaños   
Cuando Donald vio la cantidad de invitados, entendió los motivos de Dewey. Eran demasiados, probablemente más de los que Scrooge habría permitido. Si no se hubiera tratado de la fiesta de los trillizos se habría sentido preocupado, pero había visto la forma en que su tío los trataba y sabía que estaría dispuesto a hacer una excepción si eso los hacía feliz. Donald estaba bastante seguro de que los gastos de la fiesta serían incluídos en su lista de deudas y era algo en lo que no quería pensar.  
Pensar en sus deudas causaba ese efecto en él y es que estaba más que seguro de que pocos se habían endeudado tanto como él a su edad. Si bien desde que vivía con Scrooge McDuck esa cifra había aumentado considerablemente ya le debía desde antes de que los patitos eclosionaran de sus huevos. Años atrás, cuando él era un niño fue cuando adquirió su primera deuda. Le había pedido un helado y su tío la apuntó en una lista que con el tiempo fue haciéndose más grande. Fue imprudente y se confío demasiado. Recordó cuando estaba en la universidad y le había pedido un préstamo para amoblar el departamento en el que vivía junto a Panchito y José. Desde entonces había estado pagando esa deuda, pero lejos de disminuir, solo se hacía más grande y no era solo por los impuestos.  
Donald se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a servir los aperitivos. La señora Beakley y Duckworth se encargaron de ayudarlo. Al principio estaba preocupado de que los niños pudieran asustarse cuando vieran a un fantasma, pero esa idea desapareció después de un rato. Quienes lo notaron parecían más fascinados que aterrados.  
En varias ocasiones se topó con Webby y en varias ocasiones estuvo cerca de tropezar. Ella iba corriendo de un lado a otro saludando a todos y tratando de hacer amigos. En más de una ocasión tuvo que detenerse para poder controlar sus emociones. Adoraba a Webby y la consideraba su cuarta sobrina, pero su temperamento era muy corto y era fácil enojarse cuando en más de una ocasión tuvo que hacer malabares para proteger la comida o sentía que estaba por perder el control de la situación.  
—Despreocupese —le dijo Duckworth —, soy un profesional.  
—Eso lo sé, nadie hace las fiestas como tú. Solo no le digas a Huey que te lo dije.   
—No haría tal cosa. El joven Huey tiene mucho potencial, solo le falta pulir un poco sus habilidades.   
—Es bueno tenerte de vuelta.   
—Lo sé, estaban perdidos sin mí.   
Duckworth continuó atendiendo los invitados y Donald decidió imitarlo. Saber que había muerto fue un duro golpe para él. Desde que se había mudado a la mansión McDuck, el mayordomo se había convertido en alguien especial en su vida. Listo para ayudarlo en cuanto necesitará de ayuda y nunca lo había hecho sentirse menos al lado de su hermana.  
—¿Es de verdad? —escuchó preguntar a Derek mientras señalaba uno de los jarrones del salón.   
—Sí, auténtica porcelana china, un regalo del embajador chino a nuestro tío Scrooge —comentó Louie con orgullo.   
—¡Genial! —respondieron los niños al unísono.   
—¿Tienen tesoros malditos?  
—¿Armas?  
—¿Tesoros invaluables?  
—Todo lo que puedan imaginar y mucho más.   
Donald los interrumpió para servirles unos aperitivos y los dejó jugar un rato más antes de servir el pastel. Le gustaba ver a sus sobrinos divirtiéndose, pero le era inevitable preocuparse ante la posibilidad de que se lastimaran o que destruyeran algo, especialmente si se trataba de algo de gran valor o peligroso. El marinero sabía de los peligros que se encontraban en las paredes de la mansión. Había vivido allí por más de veinte años y encontrado muchos de los artículos y objetos que se albergaban en dicho lugar.  
—¿Quién quiere pastel?  
Un grupo bastante grande se formó alrededor de la mesa en la que se encontraba el pastel. Todos querían comerlo, pero casi nadie quería cantar. De todos los presentes, Donald y Webby fueron los únicos que lo hicieron y que no se mostraron obligados.  
El pastel fue repartido y Donald decidió retirarse temprano. Quería pasar más tiempo con los niños, pero pensó que era mejor dejarlos solos. Ellos querían estar con sus amigos y él estaba demasiado agotado. Entre las escenas que había estado grabando cómo extra, su trabajo en la bóveda, los niños y la preparación de la fiesta, apenas había tenido tiempo libre.  
—¿Puedo confiar en qué no destruirán la casa?   
—Sí, tío Donald —respondieron al unísono.   
—Porque si algo pasa, será la última fiesta que harán aquí.   
—Lo sabemos, tío Donald.  
—Y tío Scrooge hará que limpien todo.  
—No habrá nada que limpiar —al ver la cara de su tío, Dewey se apresuró en agregar —, porque todo quedará muy limpio, probablemente más limpio que antes de la fiesta.  
—Una última cosa antes de irme, feliz cumpleaños, niños —Donald abrazó a los trillizos y a Webby.  
..............   
Dewey quería a Donald. Aunque no lo dijera, desde pequeño lo había visto como a su padre, pero eso no evitó que prácticamente lo sacara de la fiesta. Por primera vez tenía la fiesta con la que siempre había soñado y la oportunidad de convertirse en el más popular de su salón. Quería a Donald, pero temía que hiciera algo que lo hiciera pasar vergüenza.   
—Linda fiesta —le dijo Shaina, la más popular del salón.  
—Gracias —Dewey intentó apoyarse sobre la pared de manera relajada, todo lo que logró fue resbalarse y caer.  
—Deberíamos hablar más seguido.  
—Estaba por sugerir eso.  
Shaina no solía hablar con él. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces en que habían conversado y estaba seguro de que le sobrarían. Escucharla decir que quería pasar más tiempo con él lo llenaba de emoción pues era algo que quería hacer desde el momento en que la vio, poco después de que Donald los matriculara en esa escuela. Durante muchos años estudiaron en casa y es que Donald solía viajar con frecuencia debido a sus trabajos.  
—Sí, claro.  
—¿Me mostrarías la casa?  
Dewey se puso de pie con rapidez y le extendió una mano a su compañera de clase. Le mostró el comedor, algunas de las habitaciones y las bóvedas en las que Scrooge guardaba sus tesoros, haciendo especial énfasis en aquellos cuyo origen conocía por haber participado en su búsqueda.   
—Dewey ¿Dónde estás?   
Era Webby quien lo llamaba, parecía preocupada. Dewey no había estado tan consciente del tiempo en que estuvo ausente hasta que escuchó a su amiga llamarlo. Una parte de él quería seguir con el recorrido, pero la otra quería volver a la fiesta y ser el centro de la atención. Tenía problemas para decidirse pues estaba seguro de que trataba con dos oportunidades únicas.   
—¿Es normal que el homenajeado escape de su propia fiesta —preguntó Webby, no había reproche en su voz, solo auténtica curiosidad.   
—No lo es —esas palabras bastaron para que Dewey tomara una decisión, luego se dirigió a su compañera de clases —. En otra ocasión te mostraré las otras bóvedas.   
—Será un placer —respondió Shaina, su mirada estaba colocada sobre la corona de diamantes que había tomado de la esquina de la bóveda.   
Webby se apresuró en quitársela y colocarla en su lugar. Le dedicó una mirada molesta e insistió en que debían irse. Los tres sabían que Scrooge McDuck estaría en su oficina, o al menos eso había dicho y Webby no quería hacer algo que pudiera hacer molestar al pato que tanto admiraba, especialmente después de lo ocurrido cuando recorrió esos lugares con Lena.  
Lo primero que vio Dewey cuando regresaron fue su hermano, Louie, al lado de Doofus Drake. No se veía especialmente cómodo y Dewey no lo culpaba. Doofus Drake había abarcado todo lo que quedó del pastel y sus modales a la hora de comer dejaban mucho que desear. Ni Huey ni Dewey lo habían invitado, pero ambos sabían por qué Louie lo había hecho y es que ese era el motivo de muchas de sus acciones y la principal motivación para esforzarse.   
Decidió ignorarlo y dirigirse a la mesa de bocadillos. Vio que comenzaban a faltar y se preguntó si sería buena idea llamar a algún adulto. Quería que su fiesta fuera perfecta por lo que consideraba importante que nada faltara, pero ese era el mismo motivo por el que no quería que ningún adulto interviniera. Afectaría la imagen que estaba tratando de proyectar.  
Duckworth había contratado a un DJ, pero Dewey lo despidió. El patito aseguró que él podría encargarse de esa tarea y hacerlo mejor que nadie. Si bien Dewey no soñaba con ser un DJ sí lo hacía con ser famoso y con convertirse en un influencer.  
Notó que Huey se molestó con el cambio de música, algo que no le extrañó después de haberlo visto trabajar con Duckworth y Donald en la preparación de la fiesta y que tampoco le importó. Siguió mezclando canciones y animando la fiesta. Ver la reacción positiva de sus compañeros de clases lo animó a continuar.  
Huey fue el encargado de entregar los recuerdos al final de la fiesta. Los regalos los abrieron cuando todos se habían ido. Dewey no entendió porque Louie lo sugirió hasta que lo vio tirar algunas cosas que no le gustaron.  
—El próximo año deberíamos invitar a más gente, o hacer una lista con lo que nos gustaría recibir.  
—No creo que así funcionen las cosas —comentó Webby notablemente confundida.  
—Sí lo hacen. En las bodas, las parejas van a las tiendas y dejan apartado lo que les gustaría recibir.  
—Sí, en las bodas. Las fiestas de cumpleaños son diferentes y más cuando se trata de menores de edad.  
—Le quitas lo divertido a la vida —la atención de Louie estaba en el avión de juguete que le obsequiaron. Comenzó a jugar con él, haciéndolo recorrer gran parte del salón antes de decidir continuar abriendo los regalos.


	5. Buscando estabilidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La invasión lunar terminó y todo lo que Donald quiere es algo de estabilidad en su vida.

Capítulo 5: Buscando estabilidad   
Los días siguientes a la invasión fueron muy agitados. Aunque la gente de la luna bajaron sus armas, eran muchos los que desconfiaba y manifestaron su incomodidad ante los extraterrestres. Contar con el apoyo de Scrooge McDuck les sirvió de mucho, pero no lo suficiente para que todo lo que hicieron fuera perdonado y olvidado.   
Della mantuvo su promesa. No pudo llevar a la gente de la luna a la ciudad o a lugares especialmente concurridos, pero si a los pastizales de Mato Grosso en Brasil. Donald, Scrooge y los niños los acompañaron, deseosos de formar parte de lo que, se suponía, sería una aventura tranquila.  
Panchito y José no tardaron en unirse en cuanto supieron de la visita. Ambos habían estado en Bahía durante la invasión y, aunque no sabían de las desventuras de Donald en la luna, estaban preocupados por él y por su familia.  
—¿Della? —preguntaron José y Panchito al unísono, era difícil creer que frente a ellos estuviera la mujer a la que habían dado por muerta.  
—En carne y plumas.  
Panchito y José abrazaron a Della con fuerza. Lloraron de felicidad al saberla con vida y se quejaron por la falta de noticias. Ver a Donald molestarse por ese comentario y ciertamente saber el motivo de su molestia hizo que ellos también compartieran su enojo. Podían entender que no los tomarán en cuenta, pero no podían ni querían entender cómo Donald había pasado tanto tiempo ausente sin que ellos hicieran algo por contactarlo.  
—Scrooge —Donald esperó a que todos estuvieran dormidos antes de hablar con Scrooge McDuck. Como todos dormían dentro del avión, tuvo que ser especialmente cuidadoso para no despertar a nadie.  
—¿Qué quieres? —respondió Scrooge mientras señalaba los contratos que estaba leyendo —. Como podrás ver no tengo tiempo para perder en tonterías, algunos aquí sí somos productivos.  
Donald se sintió ofendido por ese comentario, pero no lo suficiente para olvidarse de sus planes. Realmente lo necesitaba.  
—Solo sigueme, es vergonzoso si tienes que explicarlo.   
—Tienes cara de tramar algo.  
—Nunca dije lo contrario.  
Donald notó que Scrooge dudaba. Lo tomó como una buena señal. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que terminaría por ceder. Siempre lo hacía y es que sabía que en el fondo también lo deseaba. Su cuerpo se lo decía, la manera en que reaccionaba con cada caricia, la forma en que sus cuerpos encajaban o las palabras que solía dedicarle en cada encuentro, le hacían pensar que no era el único en anhelarlo.  
—Más te vale que sea rápido.   
Scrooge se apresuró en guardar y asegurar los contratos en los que había estado trabajando y aceptó seguir a Donald. Ambos se alejaron del campamento, teniendo especial cuidado en no despertar a nadie y se adentraron en los pastizales de Mato Grosso. Donald había estado en ese sitio años atrás, buscando aventuras con sus amigos.  
—Es un hermoso sitio —comentó Scrooge de manera casual —, pero no creo que me trajeras aquí solo para contemplar el paisaje.  
Donald se acostó en el suelo y le indicó a Scrooge que lo hiciera. Lo cierto era que no tenía un plan. Arrastró hasta allí a su tío por capricho. Durante los últimos meses había cargado con demasiada tensión y sus plumas lo resentían. Todo lo quede quería era olvidar, aunque fuera por unos minutos.  
Scrooge se acostó a su lado y Donald se giró de modo que ambos quedaran frente al otro. Quería besarlo y encontrar en su cuerpo una forma de olvidar, esas habían sido sus primeras intenciones, pero en ese momento no sabía si era lo apropiado. Terminó dándose la vuelta y señalando el cielo.  
—¿Ves esa constelación? —Donald señaló el cielo—. Son los Tres héroes.  
—Sí, la veo —respondió Scrooge confundido. Aunque Donald era el marinero, él también conocía de estrellas —, fue una de las constelaciones que nos ayudó a salir de aquella tormenta en el mar Despensico.  
—En Duckburg no es tan fácil ver las estrellas.  
—Lo sé, muchos edificios y demasiadas luces.   
—Mickey y yo solíamos verlas todo el tiempo en la isla.  
—¿Mickey?   
—No Mickey Mouse, si es lo que piensas. Estuve semanas en una isla desierta y yo... hice un amigo con una sandía —era la primera vez que Donald hablaba sobre su compañero durante el naufragio, decirlo en voz alta hacía que pareciera irreal y raro.  
—Della me contó sobre lo que pasó cuando te encontraron. Lamento que pasaras por algo así.   
—No es tu culpa, creyeron que estaba en un crucero.  
Donald no sabía si decía esas palabras porque no quería que Scrooge McDuck se sintiera culpable o si era él quien deseaba creerlas. De lo que si estaba seguro era que las sentía tan vacías y carentes de significado. Era egoísta y lo sabía, pero una parte de él deseaba que realmente se preocuparan por él y que lamentaran su ausencia , una parte suya quería sentirse como un miembro valioso de la familia.  
—Prefiero ver la luna desde aquí —continuó Donald —. Aunque no es como si hubiera podido ver la Tierra cuando estuve en la luna.  
—¿Estuviste en la luna?  
—Ya sabes como es mi suerte, me quedé atorado en la Lanza de Selene y luego fui tomado prisionero.  
—¿Por qué nunca hablamos de esto?  
—No lo sé —respondió Donald y era sincero.  
Eran pocas las veces en que solían sentarse para hablar. Habían tenido sexo y compartido experiencias de vida o muerte, pero muy pocas veces se habian sentado a hablar de ellos o de lo que pensaban y sentían.  
—Recuerdo haber recibido un mensaje muy extraño del que no entendí nada, supongo que era tuyo.  
—Quizás —respondió Donald, no sabía si prefería que Scrooge no hubiera entendido su mensaje o que nunca lo recibiera. En ambos casos se sentía inútil y lo odiaba.   
Ambos callaron. Ninguno sabía qué decir. Por varios minutos el sonido de las cigarras fue lo único que pudo escucharse.  
—Esas estrellas tienen una historia muy curiosa —Donald fue quien rompió el silencio —, años atrás tres amigos llegaron a un mundo en el que, aunque los dioses y humanos no convivían, no estaba del todo incomunicados. Uno de ellos era un mago, el otro un caballero y el tercero, el guardián de una mítica arma. En ese entonces el dios de la muerte intentó apoderarse del Olímpo, no sé si por aburrimiento o por fastidio, pero sí que los tres héroes se unieron al hijo menor de Zeus, un joven muy parecido a Storkules, incluso en nombre, y que lo derrotaron. En honor a ellos se creo una constelación —Donald señaló el cielo —. ¿Puedes reconocer la silueta de los tres héroes?   
—Creí que habías dicho que pasó en otro mundo.  
—Las hazañas de esos héroes eran tan grandes que no se limitaron a un solo mundo. Creí que tú deberías saberlo.  
La historia de los tres héroes solo fue el inicio de una larga conversación y el primer tema que tocaron. Hablaron de todo y de nada a la vez. Solo eran dos patos que por primera vez hablaban de manera sincera y sin restricciones. Era algo que los dos necesitaban, pero que ambos se negaban a aceptar por el orgullo.  
Cuando Donald besó a Scrooge no fue un beso apasionado como los anteriores, sino uno lento y calmado. Sus picos apenas se rozaban y los movimientos de ambos eran lentos. En el momento en que se separaron, sus miradas se encontraron por unos instantes y sus frentes se tocaron.  
Donald colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Scrooge y volvió a besarlo. En esa ocasión el beso fue más intenso y sus lenguas se encontraban en una danza que, más que dominar, lo que buscaban era explorar y degustar la boca ajena. Las manos de Donald desendieron hasta llegar a los botones de la chaqueta de Scrooge y lentamente comenzó a desabotonarlos. Podía sentir un calor instalarse en su interior, pero no quería apresurar las cosas y menos hacer que Scrooge se sintiera incomodo.  
Una vez que las prendas de Scrooge terminaron en el suelo, Donald comenzó a hacer lo mismo con sus ropas. En ningún momento apartó la mirada del pato frente a él. No sabía si era el lugar en el que se encontraban o algo más, pero Scrooge McDuck nunca le había parecido tan hermoso como en ese momento.   
Volvió a besarlo. Con mucho cuidado lo apoyó sobre el pastizal. Utilizó sus manos para reducir su propio peso y siguió con sus besos. No solo besó su pico. Besó su rostro y su cuello. Besó su abdomen y sus piernas. Besó cada espacio de su cuerpo con ternura y adoración. Podía escuchar los sonidos que Scrooge emitía con cada roce y pensar en lo hermoso que le parecía ese sonido, comparándolo con la más bella melodía.  
Las piernas de Scrooge rodearon su cintura y él no necesitó de palabras para saber qué era lo que quería que hiciera. En su mirada podía leer claramente el mensaje que quería transmitirle y era algo que él también deseaba hacer. Era algo que necesitaba después de todo lo que le había ocurrido.  
Con mucho cuidado fue introduciendo su miembro en el interior de su amante. Esperó a que Scrooge se sintiera cómodo antes de continuar y no aumentó la velocidad hasta estar seguro de no ser el único que estaba disfrutando de ese momento. No era solo su necesidad de desahogarse por todo lo que sufrió en los últimos meses, Donald realmente amaba a Scroge y quería sentirlo cerca, física y emocionalmente.   
—Te amo —murmuró Donald mientras su cuerpo era sacudido por la sensación de un orgasmo, habló tan bajo que Scrooge no pudo escuchar sus palabras y menos comprender la intensidad de los sentimientos que le profesaba su sobrino.  
Ambos se quedaron dormidos en ese lugar. Donald fue el último en despertar y cuando lo hizo no estaba solo. Scrooge se había marchado y no quedaba ningún rastro de su presencia. Eran Panchito y José los que estaban a su lado. Ambos se habían vestido después de hacer el amor por tercera vez por lo que no le preocupó que pudieran descubrir su pequeño secreto.  
Una parte de él resintió el que lo dejaran solo.  
Estaba por marcharse cuando notó que Panchito y José estaban cerca.  
—¿Por qué dormiste aquí?   
—Quería ver las estrellas.  
Donald mentalmente se preguntó en qué momento Scrooge se había ido y por qué no lo despertó. Una sensación de vacío se apoderó de él al pensar que, sin importar la intensidad de sus sentimientos, Scrooge era incapaz de sentir siquiera una parte y que su corazón ya tenía dueña, una a la que él conocía.  
—Tranquilo, no es un interrogatorio. A no ser que le estés ocultando algo a tus compadres.  
—¿Es así, Donaldo? ¿le ocultas algo a tus amigos Caballeros?  
—Nunca podría —Donald trató de no mostrar culpa. Adoraba a sus amigos, pero no creía poder hablarles de la relación que mantenía con Scrooge McDuck, dudaba que pudieran entenderlo y no quería perderlos.  
Sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía evitar amarlo. A pesar de todas las veces en que lo había lastimado, sus sentimientos lejos de disminuir, crecían con cada gesto de cariño o cada vez que se convertía en su héroe. Scrooge había sido una constante en su vida por tantos años y había estado allí en muchos de sus momentos de gran necesidad. Pensar en el tiempo que estuvieron separados lo llenaba de amargura y más al recordar las palabras de Gladstone. Su primo siempre le había parecido un vago y alguien incapaz de pensar en algo que no fuera el mismo o su suerte, pero no pudo decir nada cuando le reclamó por su egoísmo al apartar a su familia.  
—¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó en la luna y en la isla?  
Donald bajó la mirada. Había tanto que quería decir sobre ese tiempo que pasó perdido, anhelaba tanto sacarse de adentro todas las inseguridades y temores que le provocaron ambas experiencias, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo y temía que en el momento en que comenzara a hablar no pudiera controlarse.  
—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, pero recuerda que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea.  
—Somos los Tres Caballeros, donde va uno, siempre va el otro.  
—Cuando estés listo para hablar, te escucharemos.   
—Hasta entonces podemos ir en busca de aventuras.  
—O de Gatinhas (1) —lo último lo dijo José con una sonrisa pícara —, las mujeres de Brasil son las más bellas.  
—Las de México no se quedan atrás —agregó Panchito —, aunque eso no hace falta, nuestro Donal ha estado en nuestros países y se ha enamorado de ellos.  
—Me declaró culpable —respondió Donald recordando cuando sus amigos lo visitaron en su cumpleaños, un día que nunca olvidaría.  
—Ese día descubrimos que eras un lobo vestido de pato. Propongo que nos escapes y que conquistemos algunos corazones.  
Donald sonrió al escuchar esas palabras. Sabía de la reputación de casanova de su amigo y recordaba la ocasión en que, durante su cumpleaños, estuvo de visita en Brasil y México. En aquel entonces los Tres Caballeros eran una banda que comenzaba a debutar y Minnie no era su novia.  
—¿No te da vergüenza hablar de romper corazones? —no había reclamo en la voz de Donald pese a las palabras que había usado, su tono de voz indicaba diversión. Conocía a su amigo lo suficiente para saber que no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado.   
—No tengo motivos de los que avergonzarme. No hay corazones rotos, solo dos espíritus libres, dos ríos que se unen por un instante y cuyos caminos eventualmente se separan. Las historias inconclusas son las que duelen, la decepción y el desengaño son los que provocan dolor y mientras que no se diga "Te amo" no se empieza una historia y lo que queda es solo un bello recuerdo.  
Donald pensó en lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Recordó haber pensado en un "Te amo" y temió haberlo dicho en voz alta. Estaba consciente de que en su relación con Scrooge había muchos problemas y que era poco, por no decir nada, probable que tuvieran un final feliz. Las palabras de José le habían dado la esperanza de que esa relación no se convirtiera en un amargo recuerdo.  
Pensó en ella y su corazón le dolio. No había sido su primer amor, ese había sido Scrooge, pero sí su primer relación seria y realmente había llegado a amarla. Las cosas no terminaron bien y no se habían vuelto a ver. Donald no quería que eso ocurriera con Scrooge, no quería apartarse una vez más de su lado.  
—Una moneda por tus pensamientos —le dijo Panchito. Él y José se veían preocupados.  
—Pensaba en lo que José dijo.   
—Entonces vamos a la ciudad y olvidémonos de los males del corazón y del mal de amores.  
—Creo que estamos algo lejos de la ciudad y no creo que tío Scrooge nos presté el avión para eso, José.  
—Podemos intentarlo ¿qué motivos tendría para molestarse?  
Donald no creía que Scrooge sintiera celos si él decidiera salir con sus amigos en busca de una cita, pero estaba seguro de que no confiaría en que ninguno de ellos piloteara el avión o quisiera gastar combustible en algo que no generaría más dinero, en especial después del dinero perdido por el crucero al que nunca asistió.   
—No creo que tío Scrooge esté contento con los gastos de la gasolina.  
—Es una lástima que el Señor Martinez no esté con nosotros. Tuve que dejarlo en mi rancho, pero estoy seguro de que está bien. Conoció a una potranca y esperan a su primer cría.   
Donald no avisó que iría con sus amigos, pensó en hacerlo, pero de último momento cambio de opinión al considerar que a nadie le importaría y que ni siquiera notarían su ausencia. Ni Panchito ni José le dijeron a dónde irían y lo prefería se ese modo. Quería vivir una aventura en la que su vida no corriera ningún peligro.  
—¿Qué proponen? —preguntó Donald —. ¿Buscaremos diamantes?  
—No es mala idea, la última vez encontramos una ciudad pérdida y detuvimos a un traficante de animales (2)  
Donald río a carcajadas al recordar esa aventura. Si bien no había empezado de la mejor manera sí tuvo un gran final. Recordó la angustia que sintió antes de viajar a Brasil, lo poco apreciado que se sentía y la felicidad que sus amigos le hicieron experimentar. En ese momento tampoco se sentía apreciado y necesitaba tan desesperadamente de algo de estabilidad y sobretodo, de aprecio.  
Estar con Panchito y José siempre lo hacía sentir mejor.  
—Tío Scrooge tiene uno de esos sartenes que se utilizan en la minería. Siempre suele llevar al menos uno dentro del avión, dice que ni se sabe cuándo se puede encontrar un tesoro.  
—Es bueno tenerte como líder.  
La primera parte del recorrido la hicieron caminando. A veces corriendo y siempre deteniéndose cuando se sentían agotados, algo que ocurría con relativa frecuencia, especialmente para Donald. Llegaron al río y, aún con el riesgo de las pirañas, Donald intentó buscar diamantes.  
—Ten cuidado, Donaldo, recuerda que hay muchas pirañas.  
Donald asintió con un gesto de cabeza. Su atención regresó al río y Panchito decidió imitarlo. Pasaron diez minutos antes de que ambos encontraran algo, pero no se trataban de los diamantes que buscaban sino de unas pirañas que no dudaron en morderlos. En el pico en caso de Donald y en un dedo, en caso de Panchito.  
Ambos se sacudieron y lograron quitárselo de encima. Continuaron buscando, pese a que los resultados no mejoraron, era divertido estar juntos y conversar. Pese a la distancia, los lazos entre ellos seguían igual o más fueres que en el pasado, cuando eran unos jóvenes llenos de sueños y esperanzas.   
—¿Recuerdan cuando montamos esa anaconda? (3) —preguntó Panchito cuando vio a Donald golpear a una serpiente. Era grande, pero su tamaño palidecía en comparación con la que utilizaron para recorrer un río plagado de peligros tiempo atrás.   
—¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? —respondió Donald desde el árbol mientras que intentaba escapar de la serpiente a la que había confundido con un tronco —, estuve en su interior y no fue lindo.  
—Nos diste un gran susto —agregó José —, y nunca nos dijiste cómo lograste escapar.  
—La verdad es que ni yo lo sé, encendí un fósforo y apenas pude ver el lugar en el que me encontraba antes de... bueno, ser vomitado.  
—¡Asombroso! —dijeron José y Panchito al unísono. Ellos también amaban la aventura, pero de los tres, era Donald el que más viajes había tenido, algo que le resultaba menos complicado viviendo con Scrooge McDuck, un pato con un gran amor por la aventura y con los medios para buscar cualquier tesoro.  
La serpiente se marchó y Donald pudo bajar del árbol. Pasaron varias horas antes de que pudieran encontrar algo, un pequeño diamante rosa de un tamaño poco mayor al de la punta de los dedos. No era demasiado, pero sí lo suficiente para los tres exploradores.  
Cuando regresaron al campamento ya había amanecido. Todos estaban guardando sus pertenencias y Donald no supo qué pensar. Sabía que se había ido sin avisar, pero odiaba pensar que podrían tener planes de irse sin ellos. Eso le parecía peor que el hecho de que no notarán su ausencia.   
—Te perdiste de toda la diversión —le dijo Della —. ¿Puedes creer que Penumbra y yo encontramos una serpiente de veinte metros?  
—Te creo, en una de mis visitas a Brasil vi a Panchito montarla.  
—¿En serio?  
—Tengo experiencia con el rodeo y, no es por presumir, pero no hay novillo que se me escape —respondió Panchito orgulloso —, y necesitabamos una forma para regresar a Río.   
—Tienes que contarme todo —le pidió Della, demasiado emocionada ante lo que prometía ser una gran aventura.  
Panchito lo hizo. Le contó desde que se reunieron en la montaña Pan de Azúcar en Brasil para dar un concierto, gastando sus ahorros y teniendo una aventura antes de dicho evento. El representante de la banda los regañó hasta que se supo de su lucha contra un traficante de animales exóticos y la mina de diamantes que encontraron. No pudieron quedarse con las joyas, pero sí obtuvieron fama y un cálido recuerdo.  
—¡Genial! —exclamó Webby emocionada por la historia de Panchito —. ¿Podemos montar una anaconda?  
—¡No! —interrumpió Donald —, es demasiado arriesgado para un grupo de patitos.   
—Pero tú lo hiciste —se quejó Dewey.  
—Es diferente y no es algo que este sujeto a votación.   
—Pero...  
—Sin peros —volvió a interrumpir Donald.  
Los niños no pudieron montar en una anaconda. La prohibición de Donald no fue necesaria pues no se encontraron con ninguna pese a que hicieron el intento por buscarla. Todos regresaron a su casa, incluyendo a los habitantes de la luna que, consideraban, habían estado demasiado tiempo en la Tierra.  
Notas autora:  
(1) Gatitas en brasileño.   
(2) y (3) referencia al cómic "Los Siete (menos cuatro) magníficos. No toma en cuenta todos los hechos. Ese cómic y más se encuentra traducido en la página de Facebook "Cómics del pato Donald en español".


	6. Reencuentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald se reencuentra con alguien que fue importante en su pasado, Donna tiene un nuevo desafío que enfrentar.

Capítulo 6: Reencuentro   
La ausencia de Donna pasó desapercibida, aún más que la de Donald. Su ausencia ni siquiera se notó en las escenas que requerían de extras, aunque el director, Alistair, pensó en ella en algunas ocasiones, muy pocas. La apariencia que mostró en el casting lo había inspirado a escribir un nuevo guión, uno que consideraba bastante ambicioso y en el que tenía altas expectativas.  
Cuando Donna regresó fue fácil pretender que nada había pasado. Ella participó en varias escenas y fue espectadora de otras. No recibía un salario, pero de lo único de lo que se lamentaba era de que la filmación terminara tan pronto.  
Donald se reencontró con Minnie poco después de grabar lo que sería su última escena. Ella se encontraba allí para grabar un comercial cuando se encontraron en uno de los pasillos del estudio de filmación. Consideró ignorarla, estando vestido como Donna Moo Goo no creyó que hubiera un problema si la ignoraba, pero fue por ese mismo motivo que quiso acercarse. Podría hablar con ella sin tener que preocuparse del pasado.  
La saludó con un gesto de mano, preguntándose cómo iniciar una conversación. No quería asustarla o hacerle creer que se estaba acercando a ella solo por la fama, pero tampoco deseaba que se marchara sin hablar o escuchar de sus labios qué había sido de su vida después de tantos años.  
—Busco el estudio A-2 ¿Sabe dónde está?   
—Claro, solo tiene que girar a la derecha y luego —Donna hizo una pausa, era malo dando direcciones, pero ese no era el motivo de su repentino silencio —. Mejor sígueme y te lo muestro.  
—No quisiera hacerla perder el tiempo.  
—Para nada —Donna le restó importacia con un gesto de manos —. No tengo nada más que hacer y conozco el lugar.   
Como Donna no debería saber dónde se encontraba ese estudio, sus escenas fueron grabadas en otros sitios, muchas fuera del estudio de filmación, pero cómo Donald había estado allí en muchas ocasiones grabando los videos de seguridad y principal razón de ser del estudio de filmación.   
La caminata no fue silenciosa. Minnie estuvo hablando durante todo el camino, preguntándole sobre silencio a carrera como actriz o sobre Duckburg, lugar que visitaba por primera vez en muchos años y que le resultaba casi desconocido. Donald se reprochó por las dudas que tuvo antes de hablar con Minnie. Ella seguía siendo la misma de siempre, dulce y gentil.  
—Eso me gusta de ti —Donald inmediatamente se arrepintió de sus palabras, en especial al notar la mirada confundida de Minnie —, he sido tu fan desde que te vi en "Sueño de una noche de verano". Tu actuación fue buena, pero lo que más me gusta es cuando hablas en las entrevistas, se nota lo dulce y amable que eres.  
—Gracias, es muy amable de tu parte.  
—Solo soy sincera, esa es una de mis películas favoritas.  
En realidad era mentira. Aunque obtuvo un papel importante, también fue su última película. Hubieron problemas con la filmación, él y Minnie discutieron. Luego de eso terminaron y él decidió dejar la actuación. Su hermana desapareció y él hizo a un lado a todos sus seres queridos. Con Minnie fue más difícil, ella era una estrella en ascenso y sus noticias estaban por doquier. Aún así logró evitarlo y la última noticia que tuvo de ella era relativamente antigua.  
—Es una película que me trae recuerdos —la sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Minnie y una expresión meditabunda apareció en su lugar  
Donald sintió curiosidad. En esa ocasión estaba tan enojado que no se detuvo a escuchar su versión de la historia. Pasaron años antes de que el enojo se esfumara y fue en ese momento que su orgullo le impidió actuar. Siendo Donna no tenía mucho de qué preocuparse, aparte de ofender a la actriz.  
—Por tu cara no creo que buenos.  
—Fue la última vez que vi a a alguien especial para mí.   
Minnie volvió a callar. Donald no supo que decir. El tono de voz de la actriz no delataba enojo o rencor, solo tristeza.   
—Me gustaría poder ayudarte.  
—Lo dudo mucho, no te lo tomes a mal, pero no creo que puedas ayudarme.  
—¿Quién sabe? Podría ser la respuesta que buscas.  
Donna se despidió de Minnie cuando se encontró con el director. Este lucía agitado, cómo si acabara de correr un maratón. Al verlas a ambas su expresión se relajó.   
—Las estaba buscando. Quiero comenzar una película con ustedes dos de inmediato.   
Donald recordó el contrato que había firmado tiempo atrás y supo que no tenía sentido negarse. No era algo que deseara. Si bien todo había empezado cómo un juego debía admitir que se sentía bien actuar de nuevo, más si era al lado de Minnie. Había pasado tanto desde la última vez que habían actuado juntos.  
—Será un placer —Minnie fue la primera en hablar —, he podido hablar con ella durante el camino y creo que podemos llevarnos bien.  
—Es una pena —comentó el director a modo de broma —, porque sus personajes serán enemigos.  
Donald río al escuchar esas palabras. No porque encontrara graciosa la broma del director, sino por los recuerdos que le traían. Años atrás Minnie había tomado el rol de protagonista mientras que él era el villano que quería obligarla a ser su esposa. Si bien el narrador le mintió al decir que el Rey Ratón ganaba no se equivocó del todo al decir que se quedaba con la chica. María y el cascanueces fueron la pareja oficial de esa película, pero después de la filmación, durante el estreno, ellos comenzaron a salir formalmente como pareja.   
Ella le había pedido que hablaran a solas, diciendo que todo el ruido del estreno la había abrumado. Si bien estaba molesto por la mentira del narrador no pudo negarse. Él también necesitaba alejarse por un rato y estar en un sitio dónde no lo vieran como al villano. Pero ese no era su principal motivo, Minnie se veía tan afligida y él la quería tanto que verla sufrir, también le afectaba. Recordó lo adorable que le pareció cuando le dijo que era sexy y los besos que intercambiaron después de eso.  
Escuchó a Minnie reír y se preguntó si ella estaría pensando en lo mismo. Tenía tantos deseos de decirle que era Donald y pedirle perdón por la forma en que terminaron las cosas entre elloz, pero prefirió callar. El hecho de haber sido visto cómo Donna junto a Scrooge McDuck en una cita no era lo único que le detenía.  
—Estos son sus libretos —el director les extendió un folleto de considerable tamaño —, la filmación inicia en tres días por lo que les recomiendo que lo hayan leído en su totalidad para entonces. Y recuerden, no pueden mostrárselo a nadie, no quisiera despedir a dos bellas señoritas por spoilers no autorizados.  
A pesar de que debía trabajar en la bóveda, Donald tuvo tiempo para leer el guion. En cuanto comenzó a leerlo le costaba terminar y en más de una ocasión Scrooge o Gyro le reclamaron por su descuido. Le era inevitable ni perder la noción del tiempo pues, aunque la trama en ocasiones le parecía innecesariamente oscura, se trataba de una versión libre de su superhéroe favorito, Batduck, y de su villano favorito, el Ducker.  
Casi le parecía gracioso el hecho de que Darkwing Duck apareciera en la trama. No porque le desagradara el superhéroe, al contrario, lo admiraba incluso más desde que ayudó en la invasión lunar. Lo que le causaba risa era el hecho de que Scrooge había afirmado no filmar ningún película sobre ese pato enmascarado. No era algo que le pareciera extraño, había notado el interés del director por hacer una película sobre dicho personaje y el que un pato adquiriera su identidad lo había hecho relativamente importante.  
Cuando se despidió de Minnie pudo ver que Mickey había pasado por ella. Quiso hablarle, decirle que no le guardaba rencor por haber conquistado el corazón de Minnie y disculparse con ambos por haberlos expulsado de su vida. Nuevamente se quedó sin hacer nada y dejó que ambos se marcharan.  
Cuando leyó sobre su personaje, la Arlequín, se preguntó qué tanto había influenciado su audición en la creación de ese personaje. Sabía que no pertenecía al mundo de los cómics porque era la primera vez que leía de ella y muchas de sus acciones le recordaban a su papel en Kung Fu Love.  
—Si quieres leer puedes usar tu tiempo libre, ahora debes terminar de pulir mis monedas.  
—Ya terminé de hacerlo —respondió Donald, su mano le dolía, pero estaba seguro de que el esfuerzo valdría la pena si podía seguir leyendo.  
—¿Qué hay de la recepción?   
—Brillante cómo espejo.  
—¿Mi oficina?  
—Estabas en ella y dijiste que no querías interrupciones.  
—Excusas para no trabajar, pero supongo que es mi culpa por esperar algo bueno de ti —Scrooge hizo una pequeña pausa —. ¿Sigues teniendo contacto con la marina?  
—No como miembro activo, pero sí. Debo presentarme todos los años para un entrenamiento obligatorio o cuando se considere necesaria mi participación ¿por?   
—Necesito hablar con el presidente de ciertos negocios.   
—Tienes suerte de que sea sargento, de lo contrario no podría conseguirte ese dato.  
Donald buscó en su teléfono celular la información que Scrooge necesitaba. Normalmente no debería brindar ese tipo de información, pero tratándose de Scrooge estaba más que seguro de que podía hacer una excepción y que, negarse era lo que le causaría problemas.  
—¿Algún consejo sobre cómo tratar con él?   
—Nada de movimientos bruscos, no lleves armas de ningún tipo, te recomendaría no llevar el bastón, estamos hablando de un veterano de guerra y puede ser... un tanto paranoico. No menciones la guerra, ni siquiera para elogiarlo, muchos de sus compañeros y amigos murieron y por último, nunca des el primer paso, espera a que él hable o te indique que puedes sentarte.  
—¿Qué hay de ti? También eres un veterano.  
—Con tres niños tuve que aprender a tolerar los ruidos fuertes y controlar mi temperamento. La terapia ayuda más de lo que te imaginas. Además él estuvo en más de una guerra y sigue activo, yo no.  
Donald se acercó a su jefe y lo besó. Se dirigió a la oficina de Scrooge y comenzó con la limpieza. Robarle besos era algo que disfrutaba. La relación de ambos había empezado de ese modo y disfrutaba de la expresión que aparecía en su rostro cada vez que lo tomaba por sorpresa.  
Estaba por marcharse cuando Scrooge lo tomó de la mano. Se volteó sorprendido y su confusión aumentó en el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron. No había enojo o impaciencia en la mirada de sus tíos, lo que había era algo más, algo que le era conocido y que lo hizo estremecer.  
—Creí que querías que limpiará tu oficina —le dijo con tono burlón, no quería que se notara la impaciencia en su voz.  
—Eso puede esperar —fue la respuesta de Scrooge McDuck. El pato mayor no le dio oportunidad de responder, un beso bastó para que su mente quedara en blanco.   
Las manos de Scrooge se apoyaron bajo el trasero de Donald. Lo elevó de tal forma que el pato más joven tuvo que rodear sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su amante para evitar caerse.  
Scrooge lo llevó hasta su escritorio, sin romper el beso, y una vez allí lo depositó con cuidado sobre la fría superficie de madera, casi como si temiera romperlo. Ese fue el único gesto gentil que tuvo.   
Scrooge volvió a ser demandante, apasionado y posesivo, principalmente esto último. Lo penetró sin más preámbulos y sus estocadas eran veloces. Mordió su cuello con fuerza, la suficiente para dejar una marca, pero no para hacerlo sangrar.  
Tal actitud tomó por sorpresa a Donald, quien rápidamente trató de adaptarse al ritmo de su amante. Por unos instantes Donald sintió que podría desmayarse e incluso llegó a ver negro. Enterró sus uñas en la espalda de su amante como si esa fuera la única forma de mantener su consciencia a flote.  
Scrooge se marchó poco antes de que pudiera experimentar un orgasmo. En esa ocasión tuvo la sensación de que le ocultaba algo. Decidió no pensar en ello. Scrooge McDuck era un pato de negocios y él también tenía mucho por hacer por lo que lo mejor era, se dijo, regresar al trabajo.  
Cuando llegó el primer día de grabación Donna estaba más que preparada para interpretar sus escenas. Todo se sentía tan familiar, tan nostálgico. Si Donald tuvo sus dudas, estas desaparecieron completamente con la primer escena que filmó y con las palabras de Minnie. Amaba a Scrooge, sabía que no tenía sentido negarlo, pero Minnie había sido alguien importante en su vida y deseaba recuperar su amistad, incluso si era como Donna.


	7. Rutina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald vive dos vidas y dos rutinas muy agitadas.

Capítulo 7: Rutina  
A Donald no le molestaba tener que filmar escenas un tanto sugerentes. Al contrario, lo disfrutaba. Tiempo atrás Daisy le había pedido ayuda para ingresar a un club y para ello tuvo que seducir a todos los hombres del local. Todo había marchado bien hasta que él y Daisy compitieron por el título de la más sexy. La escena empezaba con Arleen bailando en medio del escenario, no estaba desnuda, pero sus prendas tampoco dejaban mucho a la imaginación. Uno de los clientes del burdel la sacaba del escenario y era detenido por el Ducker, quien buscaba cobrarse una ofensa personal.  
—¡Magnífico! —la felicitó Alistair en cuanto terminó su escena —. Pero quisiera hacer algunos cambios. Donna, quiero que utilices más el tubo y que no mires a nadie, Chris, quiero que seas más agresivo, ese hombre derramó una cerveza en tu traje, y cuando te dirijas a Donna, actúa frío e indiferente, ella es tu botín, no tu novia.  
Donna decidió quedarse pese a que tenía permiso para retirarse antes del final de la filmación. Oráculo era un personaje muy diferente a los que ella solía interpretar y él quería verla actuando.  
La escena comenzó con Oráculo tratando de conectar a Darkwing Duck.Ella se encontraba en una habitación llena de computadoras, pero nunca se llega a ver su cara, solo la delo superhéroe en las numerosas pantallas cuando logra contactarlo.  
—Las escenas de Darkwing Duck son mis favoritas —comentó Launchpad. Él no era parte de la obra, pero nadie pudo sacarlo del set de grabación, no porque el piloto se opusiera, nadie quiso hacerlo. Ver la ilusión en la cara del piloto hizo que nadie quisiera intentarlo y Drake Mallard incluso pidió que se le diera un trato especial.   
En la siguiente escena que filmaron y la última del día, fue cuando Batduck y Darkwing Duck hablan por primera vez usando sus identidades civiles, en el caso de Darkwing la que aparecía en la serie animada que había inspirado a un pato cuyo nombre Donald desconocía a portar el manto del superhéroe.  
Luego decidió quedarse porque sentía auténtico interés por la película. Minnie permaneció a su lado durante la filmación de esa escena. Ambas contaban con autorización para dejar el estudio, pero prefirieron no hacerlo. Querían ver la escena y conversar un poco. Tuvieron que ser especialmente cuidadosos al hablar pues no querían que sus voces interfiriera con la película.   
.................................................   
Aunque Huey era el más responsable de sus hermanos, era bastante común que dejara tareas para el último momento, en especial cuando se trataba de trabajos en grupo que hacía con sus hermanos. El grupo de los Jóvenes Castores era su prioridad y en más de una ocasión solía concentrarse tanto en este que se olvidaba de lo demás. En esa ocasión el motivo de su descuido fue una aventura que tuvo junto a su tío Scrooge y su madre Della. Había organizado su tiempo de modo que pudiera cumplir con la presentación, pero hubo un imprevisto y regresaron a Duckburg después de lo acordado.  
—Debemos comenzar con la tarea de inmediato —le dijo a Webby y a sus hermanos mientras comenzaba a usar los rollos de papel higiénico para hacer el cuerpo del gusano que debían entregar el día siguiente. Como Joven Castor estaba acostumbrado a utilizar materiales reciclados por lo que solía guardar toda clase de material que pudiera servirle.  
Pese a que ni Louie ni Dewey tenían deseos de hacer la tarea, no se quejaron demasiado y comenzaron a trabajar casi de inmediato. En cuanto vieron a Webby aplicar las primeras capas de brillantina llegaron a una misma conclusión y se la hiciera saber de inmediato. Louie fue el primero en hablar.  
—Creo que será mejor si no usamos mucho de eso.  
—¿Por qué? —se quejó Webby —, es lindo.  
—Y de niña —la interrumpió Dewey.  
Webby se avergonzó un poco al escuchar esas palabras. Entendía el porque sus amigos no querían usar brillantina, pero eso no hacía que sus deseos por usarla fueran menores. Guardó la brillantina pretendió estar de acuerdo con ellos, pero con la intención de usarla en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, preferiblemente cuando estuvieran dormidos y no pudieran hacer nada para quitarla.  
Diez minutos después habían desordenado la biblioteca y llenado de pegamento gran parte de los muebles. Del proyecto en el que trabajaban solo tenían una masa amorfa, que en ocasiones, parecía tener vida propia. Duckworth los hechó, alegando que debía limpiar el lugar y hacerlo nuevamente habitable.  
—¡Esto es terrible! —se quejó Huey —, nos quedan pocas horas y no hemos hecho nada.  
—Creo que es hora de usar la vieja confiable —sugirió Dewey.  
Huey entendió de inmediato a qué se refería su hermano. Era algo que solían hacer cada vez que tenían problemas con una tarea o cuando necesitaba ayuda para conseguir una insignia. Fue el primero en correr a la casa bote de su tío, deseando de corazón que Donald no se retrasara. No lo había hecho en los últimos días, pero era una posibilidad y no podía descartarla del todo.  
La espera no fue larga. Cuando Donald regresó lucía cansado, pero no molesto, así que aprovecharon para contarle de su problema. Contrario a lo que Huey esperaba, su tío no se enojó, al contrario, parecía feliz de que le pidieran ayuda. Si bien era cierto que solía ayudarlos con todas las tareas, también les reclamaba por dejar sus deberes para último momento o alegaba cansancio.  
Comenzaron a trabajar casi de inmediato. Donald supervisó que todo estuviera en orden y se encargó de unir las piezas, tarea que más problemas les había causado durante el primer intento. Trabajaron hasta tarde, tanto que ninguno fue consciente del momento en el que se quedaron dormidos, solo de que despertaron en su antigua habitación.   
—¿Y Webby?   
Los trillizos la buscaron de inmediato, pero no la encontraron. Cuando buscaron en la sala solo encontraron la tarea terminada y percibieron un olor que les abrió el apetito. En la cocina solo encontraron a su tío preparando omelettes, algo que solía hacer cada vez que tenían una tarea importante o exámenes.   
—Webby está en mi habitación, vayan a despertarla para que pueda desayunar.  
Huey iba a preguntarle dónde durmió cuando recordó la maqueta en la pequeña sala. La respuesta le pareció tan obvia, su tío no había dormido en toda la noche para asegurarse de que estuviera lista a tiempo. No era la primera vez que hacía algo así y probablemente no sería la última.  
—¿No creen que deberíamos visitar más seguido a tío Donald? —escuchó a Louie murmurar.  
—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Dewey confundido —, la mansión está cerca.  
—Y aún así lo vemos pocas veces —respondió Louie con expresión culpable.  
No siguieron hablando del tema. Dewey despertó a Webby y los dos salieron corriendo en busca de desayuno. Huey no sabía que pensar sobre lo que su hermano había dicho. Una parte de él le daba la razón. Si no era que Donald estaba trabajando, eran ellos los que estaban en una aventura con su tío Scrooge y con Della. No solían pasar tanto tiempo juntos, en especial si lo comparaba con la época antes de que se mudaran an la mansión McDuck. Al final le restó importancia, diciéndose que si su tío los extrañaba, los visitaría.   
—¿Pasa algo, Huey? —le preguntó Donald —. El desayuno se enfría y si no te das prisa llegaras tarde a clases. Sé que Launchpad no tiene problemas acelerando, pero preferiría que no tuviera una excusa para hacerlo.  
—Nada, solo estoy un poco cansado.  
Al final Huey decidió que no se trataba de algo importante. Incluso Louie parecía haberse olvidado del tema y él prefirió hacer lo mismo. Se apresuró en desayunar y en prepararse para un largo día escolar.  
................................   
Pese a lo cansado que estaba, Donald se saltó el descanso que tenía para almorzar y continuó puliendo monedas. Ese día tenía Donna debía filmar varias escenas y sabía que Scrooge no le permitiría asistir si no cumplía con una cantidad de monedas pulidas. No era nada extraño para él saltarse comidas, incluso desde antes de trabajar con su tío. Cuando sus sobrinos eran bebés solía hacerlo por falta de tiempo o porque prefería gastar el dinero en algo para ellos. Con tres bebés y su temperamento le era difícil conservar un trabajo por lo que su economía era más que mala. Seguía siéndole, pero sentía que tenía una carga menor con la que lidiar.  
El salario que estaba ganando como Donna también le ayudaba mucho. Sabía que era menor am que ganaba Minnie, pero no se quejaba. Estaba consciente de la diferencia en la popularidad de ambas y estaba feliz con poder tener un salario extra superior al que obtenía como conserje en la bóveda de Scrooge McDuck.  
Al terminar el trabajo, con su traje de Donna Moo Goo y una capa extra de maquillaje se presentó en el estudio. Filmó la primera escena del día, una en la que ayudaba al Ducker a escapar de la cárcel. Su suerte, normalmente mala, no fue mejor en esa ocasión. Tuvo que repetir la escena en más de una ocasión, principalmente por problemas técnicos.   
Cuando se encontró en la mesa de bocadillos se llenó la boca con lo primero que vio. Varias miradas se posaron sobre ella, pero no le importó, tenía demasiada hambre.  
—¡Qué apetito! —comentó Minnie sorprendida —, no había visto a nadie comer de ese modo desde que vi a Goofy acabar con la mesa del bufete cuando grababamos Indiana Mouse.   
—¿Hace cuánto que no comes? —preguntó Chris Wolf, actor que interpretaba al Ducker.  
Donald planeaba responderle de manera mordaz, pero no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo. De su pico todo lo que salió fue un erupto bastante sonoro que hizo que, tanto Minnie como Chris arrugaran la cara. Pretendió estar avergonzada, aunque ciertamente le había gustado ver la expresión de desagrada en su compañero de reparto.  
—Guarda eso para la escena en la que el Ducker le habla a Arleen de su pasado y procura hacer algo con tu aliento antes de la escena del beso.  
Cuando Donna escuchó sobre una escena del beso, dejó de comer y corrió hasta el lugar en el que había dejado su libreto. Lo leyó varias ocasiones hasta dar con lo que buscaba. Era una de las últimas escenas. Arlequín besaba al Ducker después de que tanto Darkwing como Batduck cayeran en su trampa, tiempo que Oráculo, personaje que Minnie interpretaba, aprovechaba para ayudarlos e intervenía personalmente por primera vez desde que el Ducker la había violado y provocado que perdiera la movilidad en sus piernas.   
—¿Te molesta el beso? —le preguntó Minnie. Donna no había notado cuando se acercó.   
—No, es solo que me tomó por sorpresa. Creo que un beso no es nada comparado a lo que he tenido y tendré que hacer en otras escenas —Donna río para darle más credibilidad a sus palabras.   
Como actor sabía que debía estar preparado para toda clase de escenas. Eso era algo que le provocó problemas como Donald e hizo que el especial de navidad en el que apareció se convirtiera en una parodia al no disimular lo mucho que quería un protagonismo y un beso de la protagonista, aunque ese no lo pidió, no disimuló su felicidad al escuchar que su personaje se quedaba con la chica.  
—Si necesitas ayuda, puedes contar conmigo.  
—¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien por obligación?  
—Sí y era incómodo porque en ese entonces Mickey era solo un amigo. Luego comenzamos a salir y no fue más sencillo, no porque no disfrutara de sus besos, era solo que los prefería como algo más íntimo. Todo lo que debes hacer es recordarte que no eres Donna Moo Goo, sino que eres Arlequín y que Arlequín ama al Ducker con todo su ser, incluso si ese amor la destruye por dentro.  
—¿Besarías a alguien más teniendo pareja?  
—Supongo que si la obra lo necesita. Mickey siempre ha sido mi novio en la ficción, pero nunca tuve que besarlo cuando salía con Donald.  
—¿Y a él? —preguntó Donna, aunque ya conocía la respuesta. Quería ver su reacción y eso era todo —. ¿Lo besaste en una película?  
—No, como ya te dije, Mickey siempre ha sido mi novio ficticio.  
Donald pudo notar algo de nostalgia en su voz y nuevamente se sintió culpable por haber dudado de ella. Estaba consciente de haber cometido muchos errores. Cuando creyó que Minnie lo había traicionado se sintió tan herido y enojado que no quiso volver a saber nada del mundo de la actuación, algo similar a lo que le pasó con el incidente de la Lanza de Selene.   
—Gracias —respondió Donna y sus palabras eran sinceras —, por todo lo que haces por mí.  
Donna siguió el consejo de su compañero y utilizó enjuague bucal. No porque quisiera hacerlo, incluso llegó a considerar comer comida con mucha cebolla, idea que descartó cuando el director le obsequió algunas productos para su higiene bucal y mentas. El mensaje le pareció obvio y ciertamente no quería perder un trabajo con un buen salario y que le permitía entablar amistad con una persona que fue muy importante en su pasado.  
Contrario a lo que Donna pudo haber esperado, la escena del beso fue la última en filmarse. En más de una ocasión incluso notó que el director no parecía del todo cómodo con dejarla en la película y creyó que sería eliminada, cosa que no pasó. Intentó pensar en lo algún motivo que justificara ese comportamiento y a la única conclusión a la que pudo llegar era que l director quería hacer la película más oscura y sombría.   
La filmación de ese día terminó cuando Mickey pasó por Minnie. Pese a su disfraz, Donald lo reconoció de inmediato. Habían sido amigos por muchos años y él era especialmente observador, habilidad que había desarrollado después de criar a trillizos y de varios intentos de estos por hacerse pasar por el otro.  
Retomó su trabajo en la bóveda. En esa ocasión no estaba haciendo la limpieza sino que estaba vigilando el lugar. Hubo un problema con el sistema de seguridad así que el trabajo de Donald era asegurarse de que nadie intentara entrar en la bóveda sin autorización o que se descubriera el fallo.  
Decidió prepararse un café bastante cargado para mantenerse despierto toda la noche. Sus horas de sueño se habían reducido considerablemente desde que obtuvo el papel de villana en "Batduck vs Darkwing Duck, la noche más oscura", película que, aunque no fue anunciada como la secuela de "Sirepato, un mundo más oscuro", estaban conectadas y la clave era la escena postcrédito y primera aparición oficial de la villana Arlequín.  
Estaba colocando un poco de bebida energizante y tequila, cortesía de Panchito, a su café cuando divisó a Scrooge McDuck en las cámaras de seguridad. No le dio importancia hasta que lo vio pararse frente a la puerta de su oficina. Escondió las botellas debajo de su escritorio y se apresuró en abrirle la puerta.  
—¿Cómo va la película?   
—Han habido inconvenientes, pero nada que no se pueda resolver. El director se ha asegurado de evitar el equipo antes de filmar cada escena. Contratar a Minnie fue una gran idea, ya tiene su grupo de fans que esperan poder verla en la película.   
—¿Qué hay de Drake Mallard? La última vez que lo tuve en una película las cosas no salieron del todo bien. No tuvo tantos accidentes como tú, pero sí hubo un problema lo suficientemente grabe como para detener la filmación. Había cancelado todo hasta que apareció un disco con las escenas más importantes.  
—No habría escogido a nadie más para el personaje, realmente sabe como meterse en el papel, incluso el director lo admitió, aunque preferiría hacerlo más oscuro y sombrío.   
—¿El villano tiene un bigote que se curva? —Scrooge hizo un movimiento con los dedos, simulando tener el bigote del que hablaba.  
—No puedo decirte, es spoiler. Además todavía no he terminado de leer todo el libreto.  
—Soy el dueño del estudio, esas normas no aplican para mí.   
Donald fingió considerar hacer lo que Scrooge le pedía. Si bien en su contrato se prohibían los spoilers, el director le había dado una lista de cosas de las que sí podía hablar durante las entrevistas, detalles que había considerado inofensivos y que podrían generar el interés de la audiencia. La apariencia del villano era uno de esos detalles.  
—Cuando lo veas, sabrás que es uno de los villanos. Tiene un bigote curvado, viste de negro, es calvo y lleva un sombrero de copa del mismo color.  
—Tal y como debe ser. Aunque tengo mis dudas por el sombrero de copa, uno de bombín hubiera sido más apropiado.   
La mirada de Donald se posó sobre los monitores. Mientras que su vista se deslizaba sobre las diferentes habitaciones de la bóveda, se dedicó a beber su café. No detectó nada inusual o algo de lo que debiera preocuparse. Scrooge no se retiró ni mostró intenciones de querer hacerlo.  
—¿No estarás haciendo mezclas extrañas con tu café?   
Donald bebió todo el contenido de su vaso antes de negar. No sería la primera vez que su tío Scrooge le reclamaba por eso y es que tenía sus motivos. En una ocasión incluso tuvieron que hacerle un lavado estomacal por haber colocado una cantidad de bebida energética demasiado grande   
—Aprendí mi lección la última vez.  
Donald se sintió un tanto culpable, pero prefería no decir nada. Su agenda estaba demasiado cargada y sabía que no podía permitirse quedarse dormido. Solía tomar el café de ese modo cuando estuvo en la guerra y, aunque en una ocasión terminó en el hospital, no creyó que llegara a pasar de nuevo.  
—¿Sabes lo dañinas que son las bebidas energéticas? Mezclarlas con café y licor es practicamente un suicidio.  
—Lo sé, el doctor me lo dijo mil veces cuando estuve en el hospital.  
—Haré que te creo. No te quedes dormido. Sabes que sé cuánto dinero hay en la bóveda y si falta algo, incluso si es un centavo, lo descontaré de tu salario.  
—No es mi primer trabajo como guarda de seguridad, sé lo que hago.


	8. Dos flores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y todo se derrumba.

Capítulo 8: Dos flores

Alistair hizo Donna tomara lecciones de baile de tubo. Fue una decisión que tomó sin previo aviso y de la que Donna solo se enteró cuando estuve frente a la instructora. Contrario a lo que llegó a pensar las clases no se convirtieron en una carga, sino que fueron una de las actividades que más disfrutó.   
—Tienes brazos fuertes —le dijo Dalila —, usaremos esto a nuestro favor. Relájate un poco y haz del tubo tu mejor amigo.  
Donna asintió. Al principio fue difícil, pero no tanto como lo fueron las lecciones de Daisy. Sostenerse del tubo no fue realmente un problema, pero sí la sensualidad de sus movimientos, algo en lo que tuvo que trabajar con especial énfasis.  
—Más fuerza —le dijo Alistair —, quiero que conquistes a todos en la audiencia.  
Minnie no tenía permitido asistir a las clases de baile o a las escenas subidas de tono. No fue idea de Alistair, el representante de la actriz, alegando que ella debía mantener su imagen de inocencia.  
—Estamos rozando los límites al dejar que Minnie intérprete a Oráculo. Debe asegurarse de que se mantenga inocente y pura en todo momento.   
—Pero me gusta ver a Donna actuando —se quejó Minnie.  
—Ya no podrá hacerlo —le dijo su representante —, muchas de sus escenas no son actas para usted.  
Minnie no volvió a quejarse, pese a que se notaba que no estaba conforme.  
Donna sospechaba que Alistair estaba usando a su personaje para incluir todo lo que no podía hacer con Minnie. Sus escenas se hicieron más oscuras y rozaban peligrosamente la línea de lo pornográfico. Pudo notarlo en los cambios que se le hicieron al guión.   
—¿Grabaremos la escena del beso? —preguntó Chris.  
Acababan de grabar la escena en la que ambos superhéroes caían en la trampa del Ducker así que parecía lo más lógico. Donald incluso había comenzado a prepararse mentalmente. Si bien consideraba que Chris era atractivo, había aparecido por dos años consecutivos en la lista de actores más atractivos, no sentía muchos deseos por besarlo.  
—No. La escena que sigue es cuando Oráculo los libera y les pide que trabajen juntos.  
Minnie apareció en el escenario llevando el traje que Oráculo había usado cuando se hacía llamar Ladybat. Tuvo que pretender cojear un poco para que se dejará en claro que su personaje había tenido problemas para caminar y cuando llegó al lugar donde ambos héroes trataban de escapar de un grupo de tiburones, les hablaba de lo importante que era el que trabajaran juntos.  
En el guión original ella los golpeaba y amenazaba. Alistair no hubiera hecho esos cambios si Minnie no fuera una actriz tan importante.   
Donna se había sentado a ver la filmación. Launchpad estaba a su lado. Días atrás había decidido unirse a filmación como público. No era algo que Alistair acostumbrara a hacer pero no tuvo que acceder al ser el chófer de Scrooge McDuck.  
—No puedo esperar para ver esta película en el cine —comentó Launchpad ilusionado.  
Donna sospechaba que estar en la mayoría de las grabaciones no había hecho que el interés de Launchpad disminuyera y que su emoción era auténtica. También estaba segura de que no diría nada de lo que había visto. El piloto podía ser distraído y no muy listo, todos lo sabían, pero también sabían que era un hombre de confianza y que cumplía sus promesas, motivo por el que le permitían acceder a las grabaciones.   
La idea de los tiburones había sido de Scrooge McDuck. Había dicho que los villanos preferían a ese tipo de animales. Donald sintió el deseo de defender a sus animales favoritos, algo que no hizo al tratar de mantener sus identidades separadas y querer evitar un conflicto que no llevaría a ninguna parte. Siendo el dueño del estudio de filmación, Scrooge no tuvo gran problema en intervenir en algunos detalles. La idea de que el conflicto se solucionara cuando Batduck supiera que la madre de Darkwing Duck también se llamaba Marta fue un aporte del director.   
Esa escena tuvo que ser grabada en más de un ocasión. Hubo un fallo con las luces y algunos errores de diálogo, nada fuera de lo normal. Donna y Chris también habían cometido varios errores, el más grave fue de cuando Arleen bailaba en el tubo y uno de sus tacones se enredaron. El set se destruyó y la grabación se retrasó por dos días. No hubo heridos y Donna no recibió ninguna amonestación, solo una visita a la enfermería y la advertencia de que debía ser más cuidadosa.  
—Es todo por hoy, pueden irse y recuerden llegar puntuales —les dijo Alistair y luego se dirigió a Donna —. ¿Puedes llegar una hora antes? Me gustaría arreglar algunos asuntos contigo personalmente.  
—Anotado. Nos vemos mañana.  
Donna se despidió de Minnie y, después de cambiarse de atuendo, regresó a su trabajo a la bóveda. Se dedicó a acomodar dinero que había ingresado a limpiar las oficinas hasta que Scrooge lo interrumpió. Estaba preparado para sus regaños e insultos, no para que le pidiera que lo acompañara a un evento al que llevaría a los niños. Eso lo tomó por sorpresa, Scrooge no le había pedido que lo acompañara a algún evento, inclusive desde antes de que Della se perdiera en la luna.  
—¿Alguna sugerencia sobre cómo vestir?  
—Ve con un vestido elegante, es una ceremonia en mi honor que se hará en el museo. Quiero que vayas como Donna Moo Goo.  
—¿Algún motivo en especial?  
—Nada que debas saber.  
Donald gruñó al escuchar esa respuesta. Estaba por marcharse cuando fue detenido por el pato mayor, quien sostenía su mano.  
—¿Algo que quieras decirme? —preguntó molesto. Era en momentos como ese que Donald se preguntaba por qué se aferraba tanto a él y por qué lo quería tanto.  
—Escuché que tomas clases de baile de tuvo.  
—¿Quieres que te muestre? —preguntó con tono travieso.   
Scrooge McDuck no respondió, pero Donald tomó la expresión de su tío como una afirmación.   
—Sígueme —le dijo Donald quien acarició las plumas de Scrooge cuando pasó a su lado.  
Scrooge y Donald utilizaron una de las salas de filmación, específicamente la que usaban para las clases de danza. Nadie estaba trabajando en el estudio por lo que no existía el riesgo de que alguien los descubriera.  
Donald usó su traje de la película y ajustó cuidadosamente la peluca para evitar que se le cayera. El corsé era ajustado, pero había aprendido a moverse con él sin perder el aire, o romperlo.  
—¿Y bien? ¿tienes planes de quedarte allí todo el día sin hacer nada? —le apresuró Scrooge McDuck.  
Donna comenzó con movimientos sencillos y lentos. Giró un par de veces sin llegar a levantarse del suelo. Luego comenzó a trepar en el tubo y una vez estuvo en la parte más alta, solo usó sus piernas para aferrarse. Sus movimientos cada vez eran más veloces, pero sin dejar de lado la sensualidad.   
Bailó por varios minutos, poniendo en práctica todo lo aprendido.Siempre procurando lucir sensual y provocativa, pero sin dirigirla ninguna mirada a su único espectador. Cuando se acercó a Scrooge, notó que había disfrutado de su baile privado. No necesitaba de palabras o aplausos, su cuerpo lo delataba. Se sentó sobre su regazo, sintiendo la erección de su amante rozando las plumas de la cola. Rodeó el cuello de Scrooge con sus manos y comenzó a besarlo. Sus caderas se movían lentamente, quería demostrarle quien tenía el control en ese momento.   
—Mi dulce estrella.  
Cuando Donna besó a Scrooge no fue un beso tierno. En ese momento ninguno de los dos estaba preocupado por ser romántico. Era un beso hambriento, acompañado por caricias llenas de anhelo.  
Hasta que Donna decidió que era el momento de terminar. Se puso de pie de pronto y comenzó a sacudir el polvo imaginario de su ropa.  
—Debo irme. Nos vemos en el baile —lo último lo dijo en un susurro que a Scrooge le pareció malicioso.  
La frustración no era algo nuevo para Scrooge McDuck, sin embargo el pato más rico del mundo no recordaba haberse sentido tan frustrado antes.  
Para Donald vestirse como Donna Moo Goo no era ningún desafío. Con el tiempo había aprendido varios trucos de maquillaje y el hecho de que los niños visitarán pocas veces la casa-bote le daba el tiempo necesario para cambiar su apariencia. Buscar un vestido adecuado para la ocasión le tomó tiempo. Su guardarropa era bastante limitado por lo que tuvo que comprar uno Scrooge la había invitado y no quería que se sintiera avergonzado de su compañía.   
Para evitar sospechas, Donna se reunió con Scrooge en el museo, lugar en el que de realizaría una fiesta para celebrar la nueva adquisición, una gema que Scrooge McDuck había donado. Ver a sus sobrinos, a Webby y a Della no le sorprendió, pero sí le dolió. Quiso dejarlo pasar, diciéndose que si Scrooge lo invitó como Donna era para poder tener otro tipo de acercamiento con ella. Si bien había retomado esa identidad para tener sexo con su amante, tenía la esperanza de que, de mantenerla, podrían tener una relación diferente a la que podría tener con Donald.  
—¿Quién es ella? —Louie fue la primera en preguntar.  
—Donna Moo Goo, es una... amiga —Scrooge titubeó un poco antes de presentar a Donna.  
Los trillizos, Webby y Della no parecieron creer las palabras del pato mayor y las risas que intercambiaron era la prueba de ello. Louie era el único que se veía serio. Ni Donald ni Scrooge hicieron nada por corregirlos. Si bien no podían considerarse amigos tampoco creían que fuera correcto usar la palabra noviazgo, pues no habían formalizado y amantes era una palabra muy fuerte para usar con unos niños.  
La ceremonia inició cuando el presidente del museo dio un discurso para expresar el agradecimiento que todo el consejo sentía por el no tan desinteresado obsequio que había hecho el pato más rico del mundo. No fue el único en hablar, varios de los trabajadores del museo y el alcalde de Duckburg dieron su propio discurso para finalizar con un detalle para el homenajeado.  
Dewey estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido en más de una ocasión y Huey lo despertó cada vez que daba señales de roncar o de babear. Donna no le dijo nada, no solo porque sentía que sería inapropiado, sino también porque pasaba por una situación similar. En su caso Scrooge lo despertaba rodeando su cintura con fuerza, pero sin lastimarlo, o besando sus mejillas, a veces su pico, siempre asegurándose de que nadie lo viera. No era algo que le molestara, al contrario, disfrutaba mucho de esos gestos.  
Era en ocasiones como esa que Donald sentía que existía una pequeña esperanza para ambos. Siendo Donna Moo Goo podrían tener citas normales, incluso tener pequeñas muestras de afecto sin tener que preocuparse. Pensar en la prensa hizo que esa momentánea felicidad disminuyera. Scrooge McDuck era el pato más rico del mundo y Donna Moo Goo una estrella en ascenso.   
La música comenzó cuando los discursos terminaron. Scrooge le tendió la mano y Donna aceptó con gusto ese gesto. Bailó un vals y todo parecía perfecto hasta que Goldie apareció. Lo hizo del mismo modo en que siempre lo hacía, atrayendo todas las miradas y sin tener una invitación.  
Donna y Scrooge regresaron con su familia, pero el pato mayor rápidamente fue acaparado. Eran muchos quienes pensaban que un baile era la oportunidad de ntablar negocios con el pato más rico del mundo y algunos incluso llegaban a creer que en un ambiente así podrían obtener mejores ventajas de él. Estos últimos ignoraban que la resistencia a Scrooge al alcohol era bastante alta.  
—¿Dónde conociste a tío Scrooge? —le preguntó Louie.  
Donald sabía que no podía decir la verdad así que pensó en una respuesta que pudiera resultar convincente. No podía hablarle sobre la primera vez que vio a Scrooge como Donna. No les había hablado sobre la charla y mucho menos planeaba contarles sobre si vida sexual. Omitió todo lo relacionado con el casting falso y el bar de dudosa reputación, enfocándose únicamente en la cita que tuvieron después de que chocaron en el estudio de filmación y del helado que comieron.   
—¿Cómo podemos saber que no lo estás usando para triunfar como actriz? ¿O por su dinero?  
—¿Creen que Scrooge sea la clase de pato que se deja manipular fácilmente?   
Los niños y Della negaron con la cabeza y detuvieron su interrogatorio. Donna sabía que seguían desconfiando de ella.  
Cuando Scrooge regresó era evidente que había escapado de algún millonario. Ninguno le dio importancia a ese hecho por lo que rápidamente fue olvidado. Scrooge tomó la mano de Donna y una vez más la sacó a bailar.  
Donna y Scrooge bailaron dos canciones más antes de que Goldie le pidiera permiso para danzar con Scrooge. La respuesta que Donald planeaba dar era negativa, mas no tuvo oportunidad alguna de responder pues su compañero se mostró complacido con aceptar el cambio de pareja.  
—¿Sabes? —le preguntó Louie —, tío Scrooge y Goldie tienen historia.   
Sí lo sabía, del mismo modo en que también era consciente de que Scrooge guardaba un mechón de su cabello. Lo había visto muchas veces luchar contra ella para obtener un tesoro y en cada una de esas ocasiones había notado la tensión entre ellos. E incluso si no lo supiera podía notarlo en la forma en que bailaban, cada paso, cada giro, todo parecía ser parte de una batalla en la que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder.  
—Puedo imaginarlo, pocas veces he visto a una pareja tener una química así al bailar —pretender que todo estaba bien dolía. No quería hacer un escándalo y sabía que no tenía el derecho a hacerlo.  
—Están enamorados, pero son demasiado orgullosos para admitirlo.  
—Debe ser molesto que te dejen plantada —comentó Della y Donald no supo cuáles eran sus intenciones, aunque lo sospechaba.  
Della solía llamarla tía y desde la primera vez que la vio, le hizo saber que contaba con su aprobación. Donald no la aceptó tan fácilmente, no solo por lo que sentía sino porque había visto cómo Goldie amaba al oro más que a nada en el mundo y había visto la tristeza en los ojos de su tío cuando ella se marchaba, con algún tesoro robado por lo general. Pero al final lo hizo y es que no podía negar que ella era la única para él.   
—Solo somos amigos. Si me molestara no les habría permitido bailar o estaría haciendo un escándalo —Della le dedicó una mirada que denotaba desconfianza y Donald se preguntó si había visto algo —. Iré por una bebida ¿quieren algo?  
Della y los niños pidieron una duck-cola. Donna también tomó una. No solo porque eran sus bebidas favoritas o por la ausencia de bebidas fuertes, nunca había tomado bebidas alcoholicas cerca de sus sobrinos y no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, menos por algo que consideraba que no tenía importancia. Tomó prestada una bandeja y la llenó de bocadillos y bebidas antes de regresar con su familia.   
Los bocadillos se acabaron rápidamente. Donna y Della demostraron tener un apetito bastante grande por lo que la actriz decidió ir por más.   
—¿En qué películas has actuado? —le preguntó Dewey.  
—Kung fu love, era el interés amoroso, la nueva película del Sirepato, hice de extra y ahora estoy en otra película de la que no puedo hablar por asuntos legales.  
—No creo que aplique para el sobrino de Scrooge McDuck.  
—¿Y arruinarte la experiencia? —Donna llevó una mano a su pecho en un intento por agregar dramatismo a sus palabras —. No soy tan cruel.  
—No me molestan los spoilers —comentó Dewey, usando la misma expresión que usaba cuando quería pedirle algo a Donald.  
—Soy el villano —Donna cantó la respuesta, usando una parte de una de sus canciones favoritas —. Y una cosa más, es una película no apta para niños.  
Donna se preocupó cuando vio que Dewey no parecía desanimado. Eso le hizo sospechar que intentaría ver la película y habían varias escenas por las que creía que no era lo más apropiado.   
—¿Tienes escenas de acción? —preguntó Webby notablemente emocionada.  
Donna respondió todas las preguntas que se le hicieron. Una parte suya estaba feliz por ganarse el aprecio de su familia como Donna, otra sabía que esa simpatía solo duraría si permanecía como amiga de Scrooge. La actriz dudaba que pudiera existir una posibilidad para ambos.  
Goldie y Scrooge bailaron tres canciones antes de que este regresara con su familia. Por la forma en que veía a Goldie podía adivinar que tenían asuntos pendientes. Donna se dijo que no tenía motivos para quedarse, pero sí para irse. Ver a su tío tan enamorado resultaba doloroso pese a que siempre lo había sabido.  
—Saldré en un viaje de negocios —fue lo que les dijo.  
Los trillizos, Webby y Della no tardaron en molestarlo. Para ellos también era evidente que Goldie estaba involucrada en esos negocios.  
—Fue divertido pasarla con ustedes, es una pena que deba despedirme —comentó Donald, mantener su personaje era difícil, en especial por la voz.


	9. Entre dos caminos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrooge se encuentra en medio de un dilema, Donna y Goldie son muy diferentes, pero no puede dejar de pensar en ninguna de las dos.

Capítulo 9: Entre dos caminos

Ciertamente Scrooge no lograba entender cómo había terminado en la situación en la que se encontraba, aunque tampoco había hecho nada para detener las cosas, incluso parte de él admitía que había contribuido. Donald era su sobrino, el patito al que debía proteger, sin embargo había ocasiones en las que sentía que no lograba entenderlo.   
Tiempo atrás lo había besado en medio de un impulso. No fue algo que le desagradara, al contrario y no quiso pensar en los motivos de ello. Intentó pretender que nada había pasado y Donald de cierta manera lo había ayudado al no hablar del tema. Pero los roces se hicieron más frecuentes, parte de él deseaba esos contactos y se descubría a sí mismo siguiendo sus impulsos. Un beso a escondidas, una caricia furtiva y encuentros apasionados a escondidas del mundo.   
La culpa no lo detuvo realmente. Si bien sabía todo lo que implicaba mantener una relación de ese tipo con Donald y lo que la gente diría, lo que pensaría su hermana Hortense, fueron pocos los remordimientos que llegó a experimentar. Al igual que muchos otros de sus actos cuestionables, simplemente lo dejó pasar y lo archivo en un espacio de su mente en el que no le generaría malestar.  
Luego apareció Donna Moo Goo. Se suponía que debía ser un juego de un solo día, pero Donald fue incapaz de deshacerse del disfraz. Él todavía conservado el video que había grabado del casting falso, en alta definición para no perderse ningún detalle. La llevó a un lugar donde nadie conocido o influyente pudiera observarlos y esa noche en el bar lo notó, muchas miradas se posaron sobre su amante e incluso hubo uno que se animó a buscar más de Donna Moo Goo de lo quede podría tener.  
No se consideraba como alguien exhibicionista, pero en esa ocasión sintió que debía hacer una excepción. Quería que todos supieran que Donna le pertenecía y dejó en su cuerpo varias marcas que lo probaban. Él era de Donald, aunque no hubieran palabras o marcas en su cuerpo que lo indicaran.   
Dejarse llevar por la lujuria fue sencillo. Había algo en el cuerpo de Donald que le resultaba adictivo. Desde que comenzaron ese tipo de relación se había encargado de enseñarle todo sobre sexo. No quería solo que supiera sobre el sexo y las artes amatorias, quería que lo dominara y que, ambos hicieran de cada encuentro algo memorable.  
Cuando le pidió que fuera al baile con él como Donna Moo Goo tenía intenciones de pasar toda la noche a su lado. Sus intenciones eran puras y sinceras del mismo modo en que lo habían sido cuando la invitó a la heladería. La idea de asistir a esa clase de eventos le resultaba fastidiosa, pero tenía la esperanza de que con su compañía, la estadía sería más amena. La presentó a sus sobrinos y no supo que etiqueta darle pues sabía que lo que tenían no cabía en una sola categoría.  
Por unos instantes se había olvidado de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Donna apareció con su traje formal y no podía dejar de verla. Si Scrooge no estuviera enterado de que era en realidad Donald Duck no habría sospechado de nada. Lucía tan femenino, elegante y hermoso, especialmente esto último.   
Bailar con Donna fue agradable. Era algo diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado y que quería repetir en más ocasiones. Quería sentirlo cerca, física y emocionalmente. Esa noche en Brasil le había hecho sentirlo más cerca de lo que jamás lo había sentido y desear más momentos como ese.  
Pese a lo mucho que le costaba admitir sus sentimientos y a las diferencias entre ambos, en el fondo era consciente del aprecio que le tenía a Donald. No habría permitido ninguno de sus avances si le fuera indiferente o sentido celos al notar las miradas que le dedicaban. Como Donald o como Donna tenía a más de un pretendiente, pero era incapaz de verlo.  
Entonces apareció Goldie.  
Cuando Scrooge McDuck vio a su ex, no pudo apartar la mirada de ella. No importaba cuántos años pasaran, seguía provocando el mismo efecto en él que provocó la primera vez que la vio. Sabía que era peligrosa y que no era de fiar, era algo que había aprendido por las malas y sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse atraido hacia ella. Eran muy parecidos y quizás, se dijo, ese era el motivo por el que le gustaba tanto.  
Ella lo invitó a bailar y, aunque tuvo sus dudas, pronto se vieron sumergidos en una batalla que ninguno de los dos deseaba perder. Había reconocido en su mirada un reto silencioso al que no se le pudo negar. Cada paso, cada giro, a diferencia del baile que había compartido con Donna, buscaba controlar al otro y ciertamente ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder.  
—El mismo Scrooge de siempre —murmuró Goldie, muy cerca de él.   
Fue en ese momento que Scrooge tuvo la certeza de que Goldie planeaba algo. Ella no era de las que actuaban sin ningún motivo. Bailó con ella, esperando que le hiciera saber de sus planes, buscando una oportunidad para dominarla, sabiendo que no había logrado hacerlo en el pasado y que no era probable que pudiera hacerlo en ese momento.   
—¿Qué planeas?   
—Me ofende que creas que planeo algo ¿no se te ocurrió pensar que solo quería pasar una velada contigo? —al ver que Scrooge no le creía se apresuró en agregar —, no es el caso, pero me ofende que no lo consideraras ¿Qué piensas de regresar al Klondike?  
—¿Por qué lo haría?   
—Porque hay un tesoro que nos espera.  
—No sabía que podías usar el plural, creí que era desconocido para ti.  
—No te burles de mí. Intenté ir sola, pero el tesoro que busco solo puede ser reclamado por dos personas.  
—¿Por qué te acompañaría?   
—Eres Scrooge McDuck, no puedes ignorar un tesoro.  
Scrooge no pudo negarlo. Odiaba que Goldie lo conociera tan bien, pero más que fuera tan indomable. Desde que la conoció ella había sido libre y siempre había hecho lo que quería. Era una embustera y capaz de aparentar ser una inofensiva dama en cuanto se lo proponía. Scrooge tenía tantos motivos para odiarla y eran, irónicamente, los mismos motivos por los que la amaba tanto.  
La primera vez que la vio fue en un bar. Había viajado al Klondike con la esperanza de encontrar oro y de labrar una fortuna. Goldie se encontraba en medio del escenario, con un vestido dorado y su cabello adornado por varias joyas. Su voz lo hipnotizó desde que la primera vez que la escuchó.  
Tiempo después ella se sentó a su lado y él le contó acerca del nugget de oro que había encontrado, probablemente el más grande que había visto durante su vida. Goldie se mostró interesada y no era algo fingido. Fue tal la impresión que le provocó que no dudó en colocar un narcótico en su vida y robar su oro.  
Cuando Scrooge despertó, estaba enojado. Buscó a Goldie y no de detuvo hasta dar con ella. Verla tan hermosa no bastó para que se hablandara, había experimentado una parte de lo que podía hacer y no se dejaría engañar. Ella ya no tenía el oro por lo que decidió que le cobraría de otra forma. Le dio uno de sus picos y la hizo trabajar en la minería por un mes.  
Cuando Scrooge escuchó a Donna despedirse supo que le había hecho daño. Sus ojos no lo veían de forma acusadora ni había reproche en su voz, pero Scrooge sabía que no estaba conforme con la situación y que le dolía que le dejara. Esas no habían sido sus intenciones cuando la invitó a ese baile.  
—Te acompaño.  
—No gracias, puedo arreglármelas sola —Donna se negó a mirarle —. ¿No debería estar con su novia?  
—¡Ella no es mi novia!  
—¿Qué esperas para cambiarlo? Pocas veces he visto a una pareja tener una química como la de ustedes dos.  
Fueron muchas las cosas en las que Scrooge McDuck pensó. Quiso decirle que había un motivo por el que ella era su ex o lo mucho que lo necesitaba, a Donna y a Donald, que, aunque podía destruirlo, también era cierto que podía sanarlo y es que, dudaba, que existiera alguien que lo conociera tan bien como Donald lo hacía. Confesar que había sentido celos en más de una ocasión y lo que temía perderlo. Pensó en tantas cosas que fue incapaz de decir.  
—Es una embustera y una mentirosa —dijo finalmente.   
—Pero aún así la amas.  
Scrooge no supo qué responder. No pudo negar lo que Donna había dicho porque en el fondo sabía que era cierto. Goldie había sido su primer amor y, a pesar de haber tenido varios amantes durante esos años, seguía provocando en él como varias cosas cada vez que aparecía. Quiso decirle que lo amaba, pero calló incapaz de decir esas palabras. No creía que le creyera y no se sentía listo para decirlas.  
Hubo un tiempo en el que estuvo dispuesto a luchar por Goldie y eso era algo que nadie sabía. Cuando ganó su primer millón le escribió una carta en la que le hablaba sobre sus sentimientos y en la que le hizo una pregunta que lo hubiera cambiado todo. La carta nunca llegó a su destino y Goldie nunca supo sobre esa propuesta de matrimonio. Él siguió el camino que lo convertiría en el pato más rico del mundo y ella buscando lo que más amaba, el oro.  
—Donna, espera —todo lo que pudo hacer fue pedirle que se quedara.  
Donna ni siquiera volteó. Scrooge decidió que había hecho demasiado y que su orgullo no podría resistir un golpe más. Notó que algunas personas, no más de cinco estaban afuera del salón y la tristeza que tenía se convirtió en enojo. Pensó en Goldie y en su propuesta. Ella tenía razón, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de conseguir un tesoro.  
Pocos minutos después, ambos se encontraban de viaje al Klondike. Habían usado uno de los aviones de Scrooge McDuck y asientos juntos. El dueño de la aerolínea dejó en claro que no dejaría a su ex sola pues temía que le tendira una trampa. En el fondo ambos sabían que ese no era el único motivo.  
Ella se quedó dormida y apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro. Scrooge trató de no moverse. Si bien era más fácil mantenerla controlada mientras dormía, ese no era el único motivo por el que no quería irrumpir su sueño. Goldie lucía tan frágil, tan tranquila, todo lo contrario a cuando estaba despierta. Tomó una fotografía, quería inmortalizar ese momento.   
Poco después él también se quedó dormido y tuvo un sueño de lo más extraño. Si bien sus sueños no se caracterizaban por ser normales, ese tenía algo que lo hacía un tanto peculiar. En su sueño él se encontraba en una de las minas del Klondike. Scrooge recordaba haber encontrado en ese sitio una pieza de oro de gran tamaño, probablemente la más grande que había visto en su vida. Siguió cavando con la esperanza de revivir ese momento, pero lo que encontró fue muy diferente. En vez de una pieza de oro de gran tamaño encontró a los trillizos sosteniendo una caja cada uno.  
—Deberás elegir —le dijeron al unísono.  
—Están en el sueño equivocado, este es el sueño en el que hago uno de mis más grandes hallazgos, no responder a preguntas tontas.  
—¿Elijes a la estrella? —Huey levantó la caja que sostenía y le mostró una gorra que nunca podría confundir.  
—¿Elijes al oro? —Louie levantó la caja y le mostró un mechón de cabello, el mismo que guardaba en su habitación y que solía acariciar cuando extrañaba a Goldie.  
—¿Elijes dejar que todo siga igual? —Dewey levantó su caja y estaba vacía.   
—¿Qué es esto? ¿Una especie retorcida de concurso?  
—Tienes que escoger.  
—Y afrontar las consecuencias.   
—Buenas o malas.  
—No se ofendan, pero cambiaré de sueño. Este se está volviendo muy raro y preferiría luchar contra un zombi o encontrar un tesoro.  
Scrooge comenzó a alejarse de su sueño, no quería pensar en las cajas o en lo que estás representaban. La voz de la azafata lo hizo despertar y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que estaba solo. No se sentía sorprendido, pero sí molesto al confiar una vez más en Goldie. Pensamiento que desapareció cuando la vio aparecer por los pasillos. Su peinado y ropa eran diferente por lo que dedujo que había estado en el servicio. Se levantó, pretendiendo que no había pasado nada y se fue en busca de su equipaje. Goldie no había hecho nada extraño, pero no dudaba que en cualquier momento lo hiciera. Goldie siempre lo hacía.   
—Esa estafadora —se quejó Scrooge McDuck.  
Su enojo desapareció cuando vio a Goldie aparecer por el pasillo. El hecho de que su maquillaje y peinado se encontraban en orden le hicieron sospechar que había estado en el baño, aunque tratándose de Goldie prefería no bajar la guardia. La conocía demasiado como para saber que ella no era alguien en quien no dejaría pasar una oportunidad para tomar lo que quisiera y más cuando había un tesoro involucrado.   
—Ya era hora de que despertarás.   
Ambos se dirigieron a la tienda más cercana y se aseguraron de conseguir todo lo que pudieran necesitar. Las herramientas y la ropa fueron una prioridad y, aunque Scrooge había tomado bastante comida de la fiesta, tuvo que comprar algunas provisiones. Goldie le había dicho que el viaje tomaría mucho tiempo y que, una vez que se adentraran, sería difícil acceder a más provisiones.  
—En ese caso llevaré conservas. Asegúrese de darme las que tengan una fecha de caducidad mayor.  
—Esta semana tenemos una oferta en la sopa de tomate enlatada —le dijo el vendedor —, si compra tres cajas le puedo hacer un precio especial.  
Scrooge se dijo que, incluso si no las gastaba todas, podria almacenarlas en su casa y tenerlas listas para otra aventura o para la comida. Él no solía comer mucho, las únicas excepciones a la regla era cuando la comida era gratis o Elvira Coot y Donald Duck los que cocinaban, ambos eran unos chefs excepcionales.  
—¿En serio llevarás tanta comida? —le preguntó Goldie incrédula, su confusión aumentó al ver las latas —, creí que preferirías una opción más económica.  
—Conseguí un precio especial.   
—Eso suena más como algo que tú dirías.   
—No hables como si fuera tan predecible.  
—No lo eres —Goldie colocó sus dedos sobre su abdomen y comenzó a trazar pequeños círculos —, es solo que yo te conozco tan bien.  
Por unos instantes Scrooge creyó que Goldie lo iba a besar y no planeaba resistirse, idea que descartó en el momento en que ella se alejó. La forma tan repentina en la que lo hizo le hacían pensar que olía mal o había algo malo en él, algo que la lastimaba. Trató de no tomárselo como algo personal y enfocarse en lo que realmente le interesaba, el tesoro.


	10. El ascenso de una estrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna se enfoca más en la película y en formar un lazo de amistad con quien fue una buena amiga y una novia a la que Donald no supo ni quiso escuchar.

Capítulo 10: El ascenso de una estrella

Cuando Donna llegó al estudio solo estaba Alistair. El director se encontraba revisando unas escenas de la película, tarea que dejó en cuanto supo de su llegada. Para Donna eso no era extraño, en muchas ocasiones había tenido que trabajar únicamente con Alistair, Chris y Tom, el camarografo que solía filmar la mayoría de sus escenas.  
—Grabaremos algunas escenas para el trailer —le dijo Alistair —. Ponte el vestuario de bailarina y comenzamos a filmar.  
Donna asintió y se dirigió al vestidor. Sabía que no se notaría que era un pato a menos que se encontrara exitado, pero le molestaba, no demasiado, usar un traje tan revelador y ajustado. Entre su corsé y el vestido tenía varios problemas para moverse y que le hacían cansarse con rapidez.  
La danza de tubo no le desagradaba, por el contrario, muchas veces llegó a desear haberlo intentado antes. Era agotador, no lo podía negar, también demandante, muchos de sus músculos debían trabajar para obtener el resultado deseado y en varias ocasiones debía apoyar todo el peso en sus brazos y piernas, sin contar la velocidad de sus movimientos que debían estar acompañados por un toque sensual. Pero también era relajante, Donna amaba la sensación de subirse a un tubo y moverse al ritmo de la música. Cuando lo hacía, sus problemas se volvían insignificantes.  
Ese día solo filmó una escena, fue en compañía de Drake Mallard. Su vestuario era incómodo y bastante revelador, lo que era una novedad. Alistair había dicho que era una forma sutil de mostrar la manera en que Arleen pagaba sus estudios de psiquiatría, Donna pensaba todo lo contrario, aunque no le sorprendió. Tampoco le sorprendió que esa fuera también la forma en que su personaje había aprobado la mayoría de los cursos de siquiatra carrera.  
—Necesito tu ayuda —le dijo Arleen mientras ocultaba su rostro en un intento por hacer que lloraba.  
A Donald le gustaba interpretar a personajes que mentían, que actuaban mal o pretendían ser alguien más. Admitía que era difícil, pero le gustaba el desafío. Esa escena se volvió una de us favoritas por todo lo que implicaba. Era un ex-marine y actor retirado interpretando a una actriz extrovertida que interpretaba a una prostituta y villana tratando de engañar a un superhéroe.  
—Tengo tanto miedo —continuó —. Si el Ducker se entera que estoy aquí, va a matarme, pero no me importa —Arleen volvió a llorar —, estoy cansada de vivir con miedo, él me obligó a ayudarlo a escapar del hospital en el que hacía la práctica, me lanzó a uno pozo de ácido y él... él me...  
Donna cubrió su rostro con sus manos y pretendió estar avergonzada y dolida. Alistair le había dicho que, aunque Arlequín era una gran mentirosa, no debía olvidarse de que mentía y debía dar una señal pequeña, pero lo suficiente para sembrar la duda, de que estaba mintiendo.  
—Puedo imaginarlo —le dijo Darkwing Duck, quien colocó una mano sobre su hombro.  
Arleen lo abrazó con fuerza y apretó su mano contra su cuerpo. Donna pudo notar su incomodidad pese a que tenía su rostro oculto en el pecho del superhéroe.  
—¡Corte! —interrumpió Alistair —. Grabemos la escena de nuevo, pero esta vez, Drake, trata de mostrarte más cómodo con Arleen. Ella es una de las villana más sensuales y Darkwing es un playboy, que cayó en la trampa de Arlequín porque no pudo resistirse a sus encantos.  
—No recuerdo eso de la serie —comentó Drake un tanto confundido.  
—En este universo cinematográfico lo es. Muchos de los más grandes héroes son playboys, como Batduck, Ironduck, Drake, conocido por el fandom como el maestro Dick por todas las chicas con las que ha salido. Darkwing debe ser un playboy, eso resaltará la oscuridad en su alma.  
Drake no insistió. Seguía inconforme, pero Donna sabía que él confiaba en Alistair. La película de Darwing Duck y la del Sirepato habían sido un éxito en la taquilla e hicieron que Darwing Duck fuera más conocido, siendo esto lo que más le importaba a Drake Mallard.  
Tuvieron que repetir la escena en varias ocasiones. Drake se sonrojó en varias ocasiones y Donna no hizo nada para ayudarlo. Al contrario, sus movimientos se hacían cada vez más sugerentes y sus caricias más provocativas. Sabía que no era profesional, pero le divertía la timidez del actor y no podía evitarlo.  
—Donna —la llamó el director y Donna creyó que le regañaría —, me gusta tu sensualidad, sigue así, Drake, aprovéchate, tienes a una bella mujer que te desea, o al menos eso quiere que creas, se supone que ella te atrae y mucho.  
—No tengo mucha experiencia —reconoció Drake, el sonrojo en su rostro evidenciaba lo avergonzado que estaba.  
—Deja que te muestre lo que tienes que hacer.  
Donna coqueteó con Alistair del mismo modo en que lo había hecho con Drake, lo que no esperó fue que el director la sujetara de la cintura y la estrechara contra su cuerpo. Apoyo su cabeza contra su hombro, creyendo firmemente que eso era lo que haría su personaje para mantener la mentira y llevó sus manos hasta su cola, acariciandola levemente.  
Alistair se separó de Donna y, antes de regresar a su silla, se dirigió a Drake.  
—Ahora es tu turno.  
Necesitaron de dos tomas para que la escena cumpliera con las exigencias de Alistair. Ambos estaban tan agotados que decidieron tomar un descanso. La máquina expendedora fue la primera opción, Donna tenía hambre, pero sus deseos por beber algo eran mayores a los de comer.  
—¿Algo para tomar? —Drake le mostró una segunda botella —, al parecer es mi día de suerte y la máquina me dio dos bebidas por el precio de una.  
Donna aceptó la bebida. Le pareció amable el gesto y tenía mucha sed. Drake Mallard era uno de los patos más amables que conocía y desde que lo conoció vio en él varias cualidades que lo hacían digno de interpretar el papel de Darkwing Duck. En aquel entonces ignoraba que Drake no solo había decidido llevar al personaje al cine sino que también lo había hecho un héroe real.  
Durante el resto del día se dedicaron a grabar escenas de combate. Donna aparecía en pocas y Minnie en ninguna. El representante de la actriz dijo que no deseaba que recibiera ni un solo golpe y que pelear podría arruinar su imagen de niña buena. No obstante le permitió quedarse, pues ninguna escena era de carácter sexual.  
—Si te llegas a sentir incómoda, no dudes en avisarme —le dijo Drake.  
—Hablando de ese modo pareciera como si estuviéramos por follar —al ver la incomodidad de Drake se apresuró en agregar —. No es la primera vez que actuó en una película de acción.  
Donna no consideró necesario decir que ella era el interés amoroso del protagonista y que su único rol, dicho por el personal de producción, era el de lucir bonita. Confiaba en las lecciones de artes marciales que había tomado y en su experiencia cómo aventurero, pero temía que su calzado, unos zapatos con bastante tacón, le hicieran pasar un mal momento.  
Lo que ocurrió durante la escena en que Darkwing Duck la capturaba. Un paso en falso la hizo tropezar y caer directamente en los brazos del pato enmascarado. Eso le hizo recordar a Donald el cliché del animé en el que el protagonista chocaba contra una de las chicas de su harem y terminaban en una situación comprometedora, tal y como era su caso.  
—Lamento eso —le dijo Drake.  
Aunque pensó en disculparse, decidió actuar como Arlequín lo haría. El director no había dado la señal de corte así que, asumió, seguían grabando. Colocó sus brazos uno a cada lado de la cabeza del pato enmascarado y le sonrió de forma coqueta. Descendió unos centímetros, notando que Drake lucía confundido y le dio un falso cabezazo. Su compañero entendió sus intenciones por lo que a partir de se momento la escena de lucha continuó con normalidad.  
—¡Corte! —gritó el director después de que Darkwing lograra capturar a Arlequín —, gran trabajo improvisando.  
—Debo admitir que me tomaste por sorpresa.  
—Esa era la idea —respondió Donna con un tono de voz coqueto. No pudo alejarse con mucha elegancia pues nuevamente tropezó.  
—¿Puedo acompañarla al camerino? —se ofreció Minnie —, puedo ayudarla si no es algo grave.  
Minnie le ofreció su hombro y Donna lo aceptó encantada. Lo último que escuchó fue el comentario que Launchpad hizo sobre esa escena.  
—Creí que era parte de la película. Darkwing Duck es tan noble que incluso ayudaría a una villana.  
Minnie y Donna rieron al escuchar esas palabras. No se estaban burlando, al contrario, ambas estaban de acuerdo con las palabras del piloto y el motivo de su risa eran los recuerdos que les traían la serie de Darkwing Duck. Ambas se dirigieron al camerino de Minnie y una vez allí la dueña del espacio revisó a su compañera.  
—Me dices si te duele.  
Minnie comenzó a presionar el tobillo de Donna. Si escuchó a su compañera quejarse, pero no encontró nada de lo que debiera preocuparse. Lo vendó por precaución y cuando la vio ponerse en pie supo que ya no necesitaba de su ayuda.  
—Te invito a un helado —le dijo Donna —, conozco buen lugar dónde venden un buen helado.  
—Déjame revisar mi agenda —Minnie hizo el amago de sacar su agenda —, es broma, tengo la tarde libre y será divertido. Llamaré a Mickey para decirle que saldré con una amiga.  
—Espero que no le moleste que te robe por unos momentos.  
—Él no es celoso, además no teníamos planes para esta tarde.  
—Lo olvidaba, tu novio es perfecto —comentó Donna sin poder disimular del todo la amargura que sentía. Si bien era cierto que consideraba a Mickey como a un bien amigo, a veces se sentía celoso, especialmente cuando pensaban en los sueños que ambos tenían y que solo uno cumplió.  
—Es divertido, con él nunca me aburro.  
Donna llevó a Minnie a su heladería favorita. Al ver su reacción dudó de haber hecho lo correcto al elegir ese sitio. Donald y Minnie tenían muchos recuerdos en ese lugar y la última vez que habían visitado esa heladería lo habían hecho cómo pareja.  
—¿Recuerda lo que le dije de "Sueño de una noche de verano? La última vez que vine aquí fue en compañía de esa persona.  
—Si quieres podemos ir a otro sitio.  
—No, este lugar está bien para mí. Amo a Mickey, pero antes de él hubo alguien más, solíamos venir a este sitio... discutimos y nunca pude resolver las cosas.  
—Lo siento.  
—No tienes porque hacerlo, no fue tu culpa.  
Donald pensaba que sí lo era, que fue él quien se negó a escucharla por más que ella intentó hablarle. Se enfocó únicamente en su enojo, algo que cambio con la llegada de sus sobrinos, quería protegerlos de todo y de todos, viendo peligros donde no había.  
—¿Puedo tomar su pedido? —los interrumpió el mesero.  
—Ensalada de frutas para mí —pidió Minnie.  
—Una copa de fresas para mí.  
Donald se sentía un tanto confundido. Recordaba que Minnie solía pedir una copa de fresas cada vez que salían, alegando que era su postre favorito. No podía decir que no le gustara ese postre, contaba con una memoria excepcional que le permitía recordar las ocasiones en que ella solía comer de la ensalada de frutas que acostumbraba pedir.  
Pasaron varios minutos antes de que uno de los dos decidiera seguir hablando. El helado había sido servido y fue Minnie la que rompió el silencio.  
—En aquel entonces Daisy, Mickey, Goofy, Donald y yo éramos un grupo inseparable. Solíamos ir a todos los casting juntos y muchas veces actuamos juntos. Estábamos grabando "Sueño de una noche de verano" cuando noté a Donald algo distante. En aquel entonces éramos novios, quise preguntarle qué era lo que le molestaba, pero me acusó de traicionarlo.  
—¿Lo odias? —preguntó Donald temeroso de su respuesta. Él lo haría si estuviera en el lugar de Minnie.  
—No. Las mujeres somos tontas y no sabemos cómo odiar, especialmente cuando se trata del primer amor.  
—No solo las mujeres —Donald pensó en lo que sentía por Scrooge y lo que sintió por Minnie. Incluso cuando creyó que ella lo había traicionado, se sintió dolido y enojado, pero muy en el fondo sabía que seguía amandola.  
—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Minnie y Donna temió que su identidad secreta peligrara.  
—Por mí... por el pato al que amo. Volvió a ver a su ex y se fue a su lado, sin importar que la última vez que la vio se marchó y le robó algo que los dos buscaban. No quiero aferrarme a alguien que se aferra a alguien más, pero lo amo tanto que duele.  
—Yo... no lo sabía... en verdad lo siento.  
—No tienes por qué hacerlo, no es tu culpa. Además no éramos pareja, yo fui quien se hizo ilusiones —pensar en la forma en que todo había empezado hacía que esa idea cobrara más fuerza, Donald deseó poder regresar a esos días donde no habían sentimientos de por medio, cuando todo era más sencillo. Una parte de él le dijo que lo había amado por más tiempo del que creía y que la estadía en Brasil hizo que fuera consciente de ello. Sacudió su cabeza en un intento por alejar esos pensamientos, incluso se dijo que no estaba enamorado, sino confundido por todo lo sucedido, se dijo que su vulnerabilidad lo había hecho ver cosas donde no había nada —. Pero no hablemos de mí. Dime, si volvieras a ver a tu ex ¿qué harías?  
—Me gustaría hablar con él, decirle que nunca quise lastimarlo y que quisiera volver a ser parte de su vida. Daisy me contó que se hizo cargo de sus sobrinos desde la desaparición de su hermana y yo no estuve allí para apoyarlo cuando tanto lo necesitaba.  
Donald colocó sus manos sobre las mejillas de Minnie. Era un gesto que solía tener con ella cada vez que la notaba triste. Sabía lo sensible que podía ser, incluso cuando se trataba de algo que no podía cambiar. Ver la expresión en su rostro hizo que se arrepintiera. No lucía molesta o triste, sino sorprendida.  
—Lamento eso, te veías triste y...  
—No es nada, es solo que ese gesto me trajo recuerdos ¿sabes? Él solía hacerlo para animarme. Creerás que es una locura, pero por unos instantes creí que eras él.  
—Pero es absurdo, yo soy Donna Moo Goo —Donna comenzó a reír de manera nerviosa, sabía que eso no ayudaba a verse menos sospechoso, pero no podía evitarlo.  
—Lo sé. Es solo que a veces lo extraño. Cuando vine a Duckburg tenía la esperanza de volver a verlo, pero tengo miedo. No sabría qué hacer si me odiara.  
—Él no te odia.  
—¿Por qué estás tan segura? ¿Has hablado con él?  
Donna negó con un movimiento de cabeza y mentalmente se regañó por haber hablado de más. Minnie había dicho que le recordaba a Donald y seguía dándole pistas para que descubriera su verdadera identidad. Era solo que no le gustaba verla tan afligida, siempre había sido de ese modo, incluso antes de que se enamorara de ella.  
—Pero te conozco y sé que nadie que lo haga podría hacerlo.  
—Gracias, Donna, eres una buena amiga.  
Donna continuó comiendo de su helado. Por unos instantes consideró en decirle que estaba en lo correcto. Ella había dicho no odiarlo y podría justificar su presencia en el estudio con añoranza. Siendo sobrino del dueño podría decir que no quería un trato preferencial y que mantuvo la mentira para poder recuperar su amistad, algo que no era del todo mentira. Pero luego recordó cuando estuvo con Scrooge McDuck en esa misma heladería y lo que le dijo. Minnie no era tonta y temía que atara los cabos sueltos.  
—Gracias por ser mi amiga. Es agradable poder charlar con alguien sincero.  
Donna sonrió a modo de respuesta. No sabía que más decir. Conocía a Minnie desde que eran niños y sabía lo noble que era. Escucharla decir esas palabras y saber que no era del todo sincero resultaba doloroso.


	11. Bajo el mismo techo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrooge y Goldie pasan tiempo juntos y eso hace que Scrooge recuerde el pasado.

Capítulo 11: Bajo el mismo techo

Instalarse en una cabaña abandonada fue idea de Scrooge. El pato más rico del mundo había construido esa cabaña durante sus días en el Klondike y había dicho que era el mejor lugar para hospedarse. Goldie no le creyó, en el fondo los dos sabían que era una excusa para ahorrar dinero y pasar algo de tiempo a solas.  
—¿No vas a dormir? —le preguntó Goldie.  
—¿Y darte una oportunidad para escapar? No, gracias.  
—No lo haré, ya te dije que te necesito para acceder al tesoro.  
Scrooge no le creyó por lo que Goldie para evitar problemas sugirió que durmieran juntos. Alegó que ambos debían encontrarse en sus cinco sentidos y que eso solo lo harían si descansaban lo necesario. Ninguno durmió. La cercanía del otro bastaba para alterarlos y el pensamiento de lo que podría pasar si se dejaba el orgullo atrás hacia imposible que conciliaran el sueño.  
En esa pequeña cabaña había recuerdos muy significativos para ambos. Fue allí donde Scrooge la llevó para obligarla a trabajar durante un mes y fue allí donde consiguió su posesión más valiosa, uno de los mechones del cabello de Goldie. Discutieron con mucha frecuencia, se gritaron y lanzaron cosas, fueron momentos muy intensos. (1)  
Scrooge no estaba seguro si hubo o no una reconciliación. Tratándose de Goldie nunca estaba seguro de nada. Ella era tan impredecible y por más que se repetía que no era de confianza, no lograba evitar caer en todas sus trampas ni dejar de amarla como lo hacía. Se habían besado, ella fue quien inició cada uno de sus besos, fue demandante, tanto que Scrooge no sabía sabia tomarlos como muestra de afecto o como una manera de marcarlo como suyo. No era algo que realmente le importara.  
Se lanzaron todo lo que había en la cocina, incluyendo los muebles. Quienes pasaron cerca imaginaron que uno de los dos debió haber asesinado al otro. No estaban muy lejos de la realidad. Ambos eran de corazón frío, orgullosos y dispuestos a todo con tal de mantener su orgullo intacto.  
También se besaron y los besos eran cada vez más demandantes. Scrooge pudo sentir las uñas de Goldie enterrarse en la piel de su espalda. No hizo nada para detenerla. Sus picos se separaron y él comenzó a mordisquear la zona de la mandíbula y el cuello. Goldie olía a sudor y a otro aroma que no logró identificar, pero que podía reconocer en ella cada vez que la veía.  
Se separon por unos instantes para desvestirse. Ninguno fue cuidadosa. El enojo seguía presente en ambos y ninguno estaba dispuesto a permitir que el otro tomara el control de la situación.  
Scrooge continuó besando a Goldie, descendiendo hasta su pecho y lamiendo cada zona expuesta. Sentir uno de los dedos de Goldie tratando de adentrarse en su trasero lo hicieron detenerse. En el momento en que su mirada se topó con la de Goldie supo exactamente lo que pasaba por su mente.  
A ese dedo se le sumó otro. Los ojos de Goldie nunca se apartaron de los suyos y su mirada nunca dejó de tener ese brillo desafiante que había visto en sus ojos desde la primera vez que la vio, cuando sus miradas se encontraron por casualidad. En esa ocasión no se dirigieron la palabra. Scrooge estaba más preocupado por hacer dinero y labrar una fortuna, meta que había tenido desde que dejo Glasgow a los trece años de edad.  
—¿Asustado? ¿Te molesta que una mujer tome un rol más activo? —le preguntó Goldie y podía notarse la burla en sus palabras —, ¿o es que temes por tu frágil masculinidad?  
Scrooge gruñó de manera desafiante antes de continuar besando a Goldie. Contener sus gemidos fue difícil, no quería que Goldie supiera que estaba logrando lo que deseaba. Fue ejerciendo más presión sobre ella de modo que terminara apoyada sobre su cama sin colchón y una vez que estuvo sobre ella comenzó a rozar su miembro con el suyo. Aunque una parte de él se avergonzaba por la forma en su cuerpo reaccionó, sabía que no poseía las fuerzas para ocultar su erección ni quería hacerlo.  
La forma en que Goldie gemía le permitía saber que ella también disfrutaba de lo que hacían, pero era la humedad entre sus piernas la que le confirmaban que el placer que ella sentía era tan real como el que él estaba sintiendo. La urgencia de adentrarse en ella era cada vez mayor y sentía que no podría contenerse por más tiempo.  
—Hazlo —le ordenó Goldie —, si no me penetras en este momento juro que te lo corto y luego te mato.  
De haberse dado en otras circunstancias, Scrooge McDuck no habría obedecido e incluso le habría gritado por haberse atrevido a darle una orden. Pero en ese momento eran la pasión y la lujuria quienes gobernaban en su cuerpo y tenían el control de sus pensamientos. Se adentró en ella con brusquedad y sus estocadas fueron rápidas desde el comienzo.  
Escuchó a Goldie maldecir y amenazarlo con hacerle mucho daño si se detenía o disminuía la velocidad de sus movimientos. Ella nunca había sido una mujer frágil y delicada, algo que le dejó muy en claro cuando la obligó a trabajar en esa mina y cuando tenían sexo. Con ella la ternura no funcionaba, al contrario, la hacían sentir ofendida.  
Scrooge buscó a Goldie con la mirada en varias ocasiones. Goldie también lo hizo, pero sus miradas jamás llegaron a encontrarse. Ninguno de los dos supo que el otro pensaba en el tiempo que pasaron juntos y ciertamente ambos lo preferían de ese modo. Pese a los años, ninguno estaba listo para enfrentar al otro.  
—¿Dormiste bien? —fueron las primeras palabras de Goldie al amanecer.  
—He tenido mejores noches —respondió Scrooge, incapaz de admitir el efecto que tenía esa mujer en él.  
Había dormido muy poco y cuando lo hizo, soñó con ella.  
—No creas que te ayudaré si te quedas dormido.  
—Nunca esperaría eso de ti —respondió Scrooge, sin embargo no creía del todo en usted palabras, recordaba que durante el incendio en su bar se había desmayado y cuando se despertó, Goldie estaba a su lado, agradeciéndole por haberla salvado. Tenía fuertes sospechas de que ella no había sido sincera —. Será mejor que comencemos cuanto antes.  
Scrooge se encargó de preparar el desayuno. Sirvió una lata de sopa de tomates para los dos y le entregó a Goldie una parte muy pequeña de las provisiones. No estaba siendo caballeroso o atento, solo quería asegurarse de que ella lo necesitara y que no pudiera irse demasiado lejos sin él.  
—¿Estás segura de que aquí hay un tesoro? Por que te recuerdo que pasé años minando en esta zona.  
—Estoy segura y no es algo que puedas encontrar si no tienes la llave y esta solo puede ser usada por dos personas.  
Scrooge no dijo nada. Las palabras de Goldie le hicieron pensar en su viaje al castillo McDuck y al lugar al que solo pudo acceder con ayuda de su padre. Mentalmente se preguntó si ese lugar tendría un mecanismo similar y se dijo que sí, pues de lo contrario ella no lo habría buscado. O al menos eso fue lo que él pensó. 

(1) Referencia al cómic "The prisioner of White Agony Creek". El fic se sitúa en los hechos ocurridos después del final, cuando Goldie y Scrooge tienen una de sus peleas.


	12. Dew Dew nigth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna lidia con problemas por un beso y con una entrevista muy especial.

Capítulo 11: Dew Dew Night

La primera vez que intentaron grabar la escena del beso no se usó un beso real. En esa escena, Arlequín se acercaba al Ducker y la cámara grababa únicamente los pies de ambos. Esa escena fue descartada casi de inmediato. Pese a que había sido idea del director, este fue el primero en decir que se veía terrible y que desentonaba porespecto completo con la atmósfera oscura que quería darle a la película.   
—Tendrá que ser un beso real y no uno tierno. Ustedes son una pareja de villanos y todo en su relación debe ser retorcido, siniestro y oscuro.  
—Anotado. A su señal repetimos la escena.  
—Será mañana, por hoy hemos terminado la filmación.   
Donna fue la primera en cambiar su ropa. Sabía que debía regresar a su trabajo en la bóveda. Drake había sugerido una visita a la heladería y eso le resultó más tentador que pasar el resto de la tarde puliendo monedas. Su tío no estaba así que no creía que su escapada le causara algún problema.   
Chris Wolf fue invitado, pero no quiso ir, dijo que estaba muy ocupado. Donna no sabía si decía la verdad o lo había inventado porque no deseaba estar con ellos. Siendo un actor tan reconocido ambas opciones le parecían igual se probables.  
—¿Molesta por el cambio en los planes del beso?  
—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?  
—Chris parece tener más ganas de besarte que tú a él y no es que él desee hacerlo.  
—¿Tienes pareja?  
Donna pensó en Scrooge y se sintió molesta. Recordó lo feliz que se sintió cuando Scrooge le pidió que bailara y la sensación de vacío que experimentó al sentirse sola. Si bien era cierto que una parte suya quería venganza también lo era que dudaba que a Scrooge le importara si besaba a alguien más o coquetea abiertamente con Drake. "No es como si pudiera competir contra Goldie", pensó con pesar.   
—Donna —la llamó Drake —, ¿sigues en Duckburg?  
—Es solo que me preocupa no hacerlo bien —Donna le dedicó una mirada coqueta a Drake —. Eres un buen actor ¿cierto?  
—Excepcional —respondió Drake orgulloso —, me dediqué varios años al teatro y he actuado en varias obras independientes. No sé si has escuchado de los Plotys, gané uno de ellos por mejor actor de reparto en la película "La laguna olvidada".  
—Entonces podrías ayudarme con el beso.  
Drake se sonrojó al escuchar esas palabras. Minnie se río.   
—Nunca he estado en películas románticas.   
—Drake —lloriqueó Donna —, ¿me ayudarías a practicar?  
—El director quiere un beso real, dudo que pueda ayudarte con eso.  
—Eres muy tierno —le dijo Donna entre risas —, descuida, era broma. Sé cómo besar, solo tengo que poner en claro mis pensamientos. No todos tenemos la suerte de amar y ser amados.  
—¿Cómo...?  
—Ambos son tan evidentes —respondió Donna divertida.  
—La forma en que se miran, son tan tiernos —agregó Minnie —, es una pena que ninguno se anime a dar ese paso.  
—Un amor así pocas veces se encuentra, ambos son muy afortunados —Donna suspiró, estaba feliz por sus amigos, solo que a veces deseaba que las cosas fueran un poco diferentes con Scrooge, que...   
Donna se reprochó por el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. Se había propuesto olvidar a Scrooge, pero lo que hacía no la ayudaba en lo más mínimo.  
—Pareces afligida...  
Donna llevó sus manos hasta su cuello, lugar en donde se encontraba un dispositivo que le ayudaba a modificar su voz. Si bien era cierto que como Donald era bueno imitando voces también lo era que su garganta comenzó a pagar las consecuencias y que cada vez eran mayores las ocasiones en que debía encarnar a Donna.  
—¿Quieres hablar de eso?  
Donna negó con un movimiento de cabeza. Hablar lo había hecho sentirse bien, pero estaba seguro de que si ignoraba lo que sentía las cosas volverían a ser lo que eran antes. Hablar sería poner en riesgo su identidad, Minnie era su amiga, pero no podía dejar que supiera sus más profundos secretos.  
La conversación fue interrumpida por un patito al que conocía bien.  
—Saludos, señoritas. Soy Turbo Duck y quiero invitarlas a mi web show, Dew Dew Night. Probablemente hayan escuchado de él.  
—Será todo un honor —respondió Donna, aunque debía admitir que su sobrino se veía tierno, le dolía que se hubiera presentado como Turbo y no con el nombre que le había dado pese a que varias veces había mostrado su predilección por el nombre que Della eligió y su deseo de ser llamado por este —, y no solo he escuchado de Dew Dew Night, es mi programa favorito.   
—¿En serio? —preguntó Dewey notablemente sorprendido para luego cambiar de expresión —, muchos me han dicho eso.  
—Cuenta conmigo —le dijo Minnie.  
—Y conmigo —agregó Drake Mallard.  
Dewey no pudo contener la felicidad que esas palabras le provocaron.  
—Si quieres podemos hacer algo así como un comercial para que tus suscriptores te dejen preguntas —sugirió Minnie.  
—El estudio de filmación pertenece a mi tío, así que no creo que le moleste que lo use.  
Donald no creía que Scrooge se molestara, pero solamente porque era Dewey quien lo usaría. Cuando se trataba de los niños y Della solía ser permisivo y darles varias libertades. Cuando se trataba de él no tanto, había sido así desde que tenía uso de la memoria. No era algo que le molestara, al menos no demasiado.   
....................   
La mirada de Dewey se posó sobre Webby. Pese a que ella había aceptado ayudarlo con su programa especial podía notar que ella estaba molesta y no le gustaba. Webby era su mejor amiga y también alguien muy especial de él, era su compañera de aventura y sentirla distante se sentía tan antinatural como molesto.  
—Dewey —le llamó Webby —, ¿vas a leer la siguiente pregunta?  
Dewey asintió con un gesto de cabeza.  
—¿Estás soltera?  
Dewey se sintió molesto al leer esa pregunta. Estaba feliz por la cantidad de comentarios que tuvo el anuncio de Donna Moo Goo, pero estaba cansado de leer la misma pregunta planteada de diferente manera. Pensar en que la situación se repitiera cuando Minnie o Drake fueran los invitados hacía que su frustración aumentara.  
—¿Crees que debería organizar un concurso de citas para Donna?  
Webby le dedicó una mirada cargada de enojo.  
—No funcionaría.   
—¿Por qué no? Tío Scrooge está con Goldie y podría ser una oportunidad para que conozca a alguien.  
Webby negó con la cabeza y siguió leyendo.  
—¿Cuál es tu tipo de hombre?  
—No he pensado en ello, ni siquiera estoy seguro de si me gustan los chicos o las chicas —respondió Dewey un tanto confundido —. Tío Donald dice que no debería preocuparme por ese tipo de cosas porque el amor suele llegar cuando menos lo esperas.  
—Estaba leyendo la siguiente pregunta. Tal vez deberíamos enviarle las preguntas a Donna y esperar que ella las elija.  
—Me gusta como piensas. Así nos evitaríamos todo el trabajo pesado.  
—Pero no todas, ella ya hizo mucho aceptando venir a tu programa.  
—Ni tanto, es fan.  
—¿En serio? —preguntó Webby, de haberse tratado de otra persona, Dewey se habría ofendido.  
—Sí, ella me lo dijo.   
Dewey y Webby visitaron el estudio de filmación de Scrooge McDuck poco después del desayuno. Querían prepararlo para el programa especial de Dewey y Launchpad se había ofrecido a llevarlos. Ambos patitos sabían que Launchpad era alguien desinteresado, pero tenían la sospecha de que había otro motivo por el que estaba tan feliz y es que para nadie era un secreto que pasaba mucho tiempo en compañía de Drake.  
—¿Te gusta Drake Mallard? —preguntó Dewey con tono malicioso.  
—Sí, él es mi compañero.  
—¿Te gustaría que fuera tu novio? —en esa ocasión fue Webby quien habló.   
—Sí, pero no le pediré una cita hasta que terminé la película. Ahora está ocupado y no quiero presionarlo.  
Dewey y Webby no supieron qué responder. Ambos habían esperado que Launchpad se negara y planeaban molestarlo hasta que admitiera sus sentimientos. Pero Launchpad no lo había hecho y era el primer adulto que hablaba tan claramente de lo qué sentía.   
Dewey se dijo que podría aprovechar la entrevista que planeaba hacerle a Drake Mallard para saber si su amigo era correspondido. Esperaba que fuera de ese modo. No quería que Launchpad sufriera y le agradaba Drake, recordaba que había sido de mucha ayuda durante la invasión lunar y que Darkwing Duck estaba demostrando que era un héroe competente.  
Ambos se dirigieron a una de las salas de filmación desocupadas. Se dedicaron a decorar el set de modo que se pareciera al lugar donde Dewey solía grabar su programa. Si bien era cierto que no le habían preguntado a Scrooge McDuck si podían usar ese sitio, ambos sabían que nadie les haría ninguna pregunta y que el dueño del lugar se demoraría en regresar.  
Dicha tarea les hubiera tomado menos tiempo de no ser por la larga pausa que hicieron para ver la filmación de la película "Batduck vs Darkwing Duck: la noche más oscura". Ambos tomaron asiento al lado de Launchpad y se dedicaron a observar. Ni Dewey ni Webby tenían idea de lo que pasaba, aunque sospechaban que tampoco lo harían de haber visto la filmación desde el comienzo.  
—Deben leer los cómics para entender las referencias —le dijo Launchpad.  
Dewey recordó los cómics que Donald y Louie solían leer. Su tío era fan de La liga de los Superconocidos mientras que su hermano prefería a Super Snooper. Él los había leído ocasionalmente, pero no llamaron demasiado su atención. Dewey solía decir que él era de los que preferían vivir las aventuras antes que leerlas.  
—Arlequín no es un personaje de los cómics.   
—¿Por qué es tan coqueta?  
—En el guión dice que es una pros...  
—Bailarina y anfitriona. Su trabajo es hacer que los clientes del local se sientan felices.  
Dewey se sorprendió al ver a Donna Moo Goo tomar asiento al lado de él. A su lado estaba Minnie, ambas llevando el vestuario de una villana y heroína respectivamente. Dewey sabía que ambas eran parte de la película, pero como no las vio actuando creyó que no tenían escenas durante ese día.   
—Así que eso significa pros... —comentó Launchpad pensativo, pero fue interrumpido una vez más por Donna quien lucía bastante incómoda.   
—Después te lo explico. No creo que sea lo más apropiado ahora.  
—¿Por qué? Nosotros también queremos saber.  
—Son cosas de adultos por cierto ¿Qué hacen aquí? —les regañó Donna.   
Ver la expresión de enojo en el rostro de Donna hizo que Dewey pensara en su tío. Él solía tener la misma expresión cada vez que solía usar Donald cada vez que lo descubría a él o a uno de sus hermanos haciendo una travesura.  
—¡Venimos a ver la película! —respondió Webby notablemente emocionada.  
—¿Saben que no es una película para niños? —continuó Donna.  
—No creo que haya problema si se quedan ahora —le dijo Minnie —, las escenas que grabamos hoy son inofensivas.  
—Dulce e inocente Minnie. Ahora quieren ver unas escenas, pero después querrán ver toda la película.   
—¿Tío Donald te advirtió que vendríamos? —preguntó Webby confundida.  
Dewey tuvo la sensación de que efectivamente así había sido, porque Donna inmediatamente se mostró incómoda y mostró varias señales de haber sido atrapada.  
—¿Donald? ¿Hablan de Donald Duck? —preguntó Minnie y se veía sorprendida.  
—Sí ¿lo conoces?  
—Sí, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi.  
—Ustedes atrás —los regañó Alistair —, si no hacen silencio tendré que expulsarlos.  
Pese al enojo que Dewey sentía decidió callar. Quería ver la filmación consciente de que su tío no le permitiría verla, algo que pensaba hacer en compañía de Lena, sus hermanos y Webby cuando se estrenara, y utilizando una nota para comunicarse con Webby. Ambos tenían muchas dudas acerca de las circunstancias que pudieron hacer que Donald conociera a una actriz tan reconocida como lo era Minnie Mouse.   
Dewey y Webby estuvieron de acuerdo en que debían hacer que ambos se reunieran. Minnie había accedido a aparecer en Dew Dew Night por lo que estaban seguros de que podrían aprovechar esa ocasión para que ambos pudieran hablar y resolver sus diferencias.  
Dewey notó a un hombre que cubría su rostro adentrarse al estudio. Decidió ver que trama cuando lo vio reunirse con Minnie. Desde el lugar en el que estaba no podía escuchar lo que decían, pero sospechó que se conocían por el hecho de que llevaban mucho tiempo hablando. Estaba por acercarse cuando los vio besarse y decidió que era el momento de alejarse. Lo último que deseaba era ver a dos adultos comportarse cariñosos. Las muestras de afecto le resultaban desagradables, especialmente cuando eran entre adultos. Él y Shaina eran novios, pero no habían hecho nada más aparte de tomarse de las manos o rozar sus picos.  
Convencido de que no había nada por ver, se dirigió a la sala que tomó prestada. Webby y Donna ya estaban allí por lo que comenzaron con la entrevista de inmediato. Minnie no se tardó en aparecer.  
—¿Qué es lo que más te gusta tu personaje?  
—Arleen Feather no pertenece al mundo de los cómics ni al universo cinematográfico o animado, pero creo que tiene mucho potencial. Ella es una villana con motivos poco villanezcos que sabe lo que quiere y no dudará en hacer todo para lograrlo. Me gusta su personalidad infantil y a la vez peligrosa. En la película del Sirepato pudimos ver solo un poco de lo que puede hacer y créanme cuando les digo que lo que se ha visto en los trailers no es nada comparado a lo que se verá en la película completa.  
—¿Qué fue lo que la motivó a volver al mundo de la actuación?   
—El amor —Donna hizo una pausa, notablemente avergonzada —. Incluso teniendo el papel de extra pude disfrutar estar frente a la cámara. La actuación es mi pasión y la disfruto más al estar dentro de una historia que realmente disfruto.  
—¿Eres fan de los Super Conocidos?  
—Sí y mucho. He leído tantos cómics que he perdido la cuenta. Pueden preguntarme por cualquiera, menos por New-69. No digo que esa saga fuera mala, simplemente no la disfruté tanto como las anteriores entregas o como lo hice con el posterior reinicio. A todos los fans de los Super Conocidos, en especial de los cómics, les recomiendo que vayan a ver estas dos películas y no lo digo solo porque tenga un papel importante en la segunda sino porque estoy segura de que se sentirán como el Capitán Calisota con tantas referencias a los cómics.  
—¿Qué opina del crossover con Darkwing Duck?   
—Mi lado fan está feliz. Darkwing Duck es un gran superhéroe y no lo digo únicamente por su serie animada o la película que se estrenó recientemente. Él participó activamente durante la invasión lunar y creo que merece reconocimiento. También opino lo mismo de Gizmoduck y me encantaría actuar en una película con él como personaje.  
—¿Habrá una película de Gizmoduck? —preguntó Webby notablemente emocionada. Ese pregunta no formaba parte de la entrevista, era solo un deseo personal —. ¿Volverás a ser Arlequín?   
—Webby, dulzura, solo estoy hablando de un deseo. El que haya o no una película depende de la aceptación que tenga este universo cinematográfico y de los planes de nuestro director, Alistair Boorswan y del dueño de la casa productora, Scrooge McDuck.  
—Un mensaje para los fans de Dew Dew Night. Vayan al cine a ver Batduck vs Darkwing Duck y usen los hastags #denleunapeliagizmoduck, #queremoslapelidegizmoduck y #dewdewnighteselmejorwebshow.  
—Háganlo por nuestros superhéroes de la vida real —pidió Donna —, y por el amor a los cómics.   
—¿Qué se siente actuar con Chris Wolf?  
—Es una experiencia única poder trabajar de lado con tantos talentos.  
—No te agrada —la interrumpió Dewey.  
—Nunca diría algo así. Chris Wolf es... ¿cómo describirlo? Todo un profesional, alguien muy directo, un gran actor y muy guapo. Besarlo será una gran experiencia —Donna llevó una de sus manos hasta su pico y fingió vergüenza —. Se suponía que no debía decir eso.  
—Eso nos lleva a la pregunta más solicitada ¿Cómo es tu vida amorosa?  
Webby fue la primera en notar cómo la sonrisa de Donna Moo Goo desapareció. Hasta el momento estaba disfrutando de la entrevista, pero por su expresión parecía no haber invocado un amargo recuerdo.  
—No sabría que decir. Hace poco tiempo diría que todo estaba bien y tenía la seguridad de ser amada pese a que no han habido palabras de amor. Ahora no lo sé, no lo he visto desde que se reencontró con su ex y sé que están juntos, igual de enamorados que la primera vez.  
—Diría que estás atrapada en un triángulo amoroso, pero creo que es más un típico caso de amor no correspondido.  
—Supongo que no podría decirlo de mejor manera. Y no me importa, si él es feliz, estaré bien con ello. Además tengo un nuevo amor, una pista, pronto se estrenará en los cines.  
—Siguiente pregunta —interrumpió Webby —. ¿Darkwing Duck o Batduck?  
—Pregunta difícil. Batduck fue uno de los primeros cómics que leí y Darkwing Duck tiene su encanto. Pero si me preguntas cuál de los dos gana, solo puedo decir que la respuesta está en la película.  
Las preguntas continuaron por varios minutos, hasta el final del programa, pero Dewey y Webby no pudieron terminar con la entrevista. Demasiadas preguntas y poco tiempo.  
—Y con eso terminamos el programo de hoy. Glomgold no podrá ser entrevistado por falta de tiempo.  
Fuera del escenario se escuchó la expresión incrédula del segundo pato más rico del mundo. En incontables ocasiones había acudido a Dew Dew Night para ser entrevistado y siempre pasaba lo mismo.


	13. Luna sangrienta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrooge y Goldie buscan un tesoro.

Capítulo 13: Luna sangrienta

Pese a que Scrooge McDuck había estado en innumerables aventuras no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver un enorme castillo frente a él. Años atrás había estado en el Yukon y le parecía improbable que se hubiera construido uno durante su ausencia, en especial en una zona tan apartada.  
—No te quedes ahí parado —le regañó Goldie —, el castillo y todo lo que esté dentro desaparecerán cuando termine la luna roja.  
Goldie comenzó a correr en dirección al castillo y Scrooge no tuvo más opción que seguirla. Scrooge sabía que si Goldie no había mentido, algo poco probable, solo tenían esa noche para dar con el tesoro y abandonar es castillo pues de lo contrario tendrían que esperar años, probablemente décadas, antes de que el castillo apareciera nuevamente.   
Entrar fue fácil. Solo había un muro protegiendo la entrada y ambos eran buenos escalando por lo que dicha tarea solo les tomó unos pocos minutos. Scrooge notó que la madera estaba en buenas condiciones, con algunos rasguños, pero nada que pudiera indicar la fecha en que ese castillo había sido construido.  
—¿Cuándo esperabas decirme que solo podremos acceder a ese castillo durante la luna sangrienta? —le preguntó Scrooge McDuck sin poder ni querer disimular lo molesto que estaba.  
—Detalles sin importancia.  
—Hoy es la última noche ¿qué te hace creer que no tiene importancia?  
—¿Acaso importa? Sé que quieras terminar con esto cuanto antes.  
Aunque una parte de Scrooge quería terminar con eso cuanto antes, había otra parte que no lo deseaba, una que quería alargar ese momento al máximo y disfrutar de la compañía de Goldie antes de que ella desapareciera. Ella siempre lo hacía así que no creía que fuera la excepción, incluso sospechaba que le robaría como solía hacer.  
—¿Te molestaría quedarte conmigo por unos años? —le preguntó Goldie bromista —. No sería la primera vez que pasara y en esta ocasión podríamos movernos.  
A Scrooge no le molestaba estar en compañía de Goldie, incluso una parte de él lo deseaba. Cuando estuvieron atrapados todo parecía ser más sencillo, pero en ese momento tenía motivos para regresar. Della había regresado después de muchos años y finalmente pudo conocer a sus sobrino nietos quienes junto a Webby le habían devuelto su espíritu de aventura, uno que por años creyó perdido. También estaba Donald, con él no sabía que esperar. Discutían con frecuencia por usted opiniones diferentes, pero Donald había demostrado que confiaba en él y que lo quería. Habían pasado por tanto juntos, aventuras, encuentros amorosos, tanto que le era difícil catalogar lo que sentía por él.  
Quería volver a su familia, estaba seguro de ello. Quería volver a ver a Donald y tener una cita con él. Como Donna sabía que era posible tomar su mano en público sin que se les criticara, poder besarla y hacer muchas de las cosas que suelen hacer los enamorados.  
—Una moneda por tus pensamientos.   
—Tal vez no lo creas, pero tengo familia que espera mi regreso.  
Scrooge pensó en los trillizos y en Della, en las aventuras que les esperaban y las que habían tenido. Pensó en Donald y se preguntó qué estaría haciendo. Sintió celos al recordar quien estaba cerca de Donna y lo cercanas que se veían.   
—Eso no responde mi pregunta.  
—Al contrario, Goldie, yo ya no soy el pato que conociste.  
—¿Estás seguro? Porque para mí sigues siendo el mismo Scrooge de siempre. Ambos lo somos y ese es el problema.  
Scrooge sabía a lo que se refería Goldie. Ambos tenían un corazón frío y poco propenso a mostrar afecto. El oro era muy importante para ellos, en especial para Goldie que no dudaba en acudir al engaño para obtenerlo, sin importar quien estuviera involucrado. Ambos se amaban, pero ninguno de los dos era capaz de dar el primer paso.  
—Y eso es algo que nunca cambiará.  
Goldie sacó un mapa de su bolso y comenzó a leerlo. Scrooge se acercó a ella para ver más sobre el sitio en el que se encontraban y al que se dirigían. En el fondo sabía que ese no era el único motivo por el que se acercaba a ella, pero nunca admitiría que amaba la forma en que sus ojos brillaban cuando localizaba un tesoro, la suavidad de su cabello y el aroma que este desprendía. Su orgullo nunca se lo permitiría.   
—Ya te dije que se necesitan de dos para acceder al tesoro, no tienes que desconfiar.   
—No trates de engañarme, Goldie, te conozco demasiado bien para creer en tus palabras.  
—Deberías tener más cuidado con tus palabras, podría sentirme ofendida.  
—Para la reina del hielo esas palabras son cumplidos.  
Ambos continuaron leyendo el mapa. Para Scrooge no fue extraño ver tantos pasadizos ocultos. Le recordaban al castillo McDuck, sus muchos secretos y el tesoro que había en su interior, uno que hasta el momento había sido incapaz de conseguir y que buscaría hasta el momento en que pudiera dar con él.  
Después de varios minutos habían decidido la ruta a seguir. Las desviaciones eran muchas, la luz poca y los caminos engañosos por lo que tuvieron estar juntos en todo momento. Ocasionalmente la mirada de Scrooge se posaba sobre Goldie, preguntándose si sería una buena idea tomarla de la mano. Con ella nunca sabía que reacción esperar, era tan orgullosa que incluso los gestos amables podía tomarlos como ofensas. Pensó en Donald y en la relación que ambos habían tenido desde que se besaron por primera vez. Él había aceptado cada una de sus caricias e incluso respondido con otras y permitido que estas se convirtieran en algo más. Cada vez que estaban juntos podía notar su deseo por complacerlo y su disposición a obedecer. Con Goldie no era así, incluso hacer el amor se convertía en una guerra donde ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder.  
Pensó en Donna, en lo coquetos de sus gestos y en lo sensual de sus movimientos, especialmente cuando bailaba. Recordó su sonrisa y los bailes que compartieron. Cada momento que había compartido con ella era significativo.  
—¿En qué estás pensando? —le preguntó Goldie con expresión divertida.  
—Presta más atención al camino, no podemos darnos el lujo de perdernos —Scrooge no estaba dispuesto a compartir sus pensamientos con ella, en especial los relacionados con Donald y eso incluía a Donna.  
"Ella fue creada para mí", pensó Scrooge, recordando el día en que todo había empezado. Saber que había firmado un contrato con Alistair le había molestado, más cuando apareció Minnie, sabía que ella era su ex y que a Donald le había lastimado la ruptura. Luego decidió dejarlo pasar, Alistair le aseguró que la película sería un éxito en la taquilla y pudo notar lo feliz que era Donna en el escenario. El único problema era que no podía evitar pensar que estaba perdiendo control sobre ella.  
—¿Es sobre la chica con la que bailabas? —le preguntó Goldie, no había celos en su voz, solo diversión por la idea de atraparlo.  
—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?  
—La sacaste a bailar y la presentaste a tu familia ¿has hecho eso por alguien más?   
—Eso no es asunto tuyo —respondió Scrooge a la defensiva.  
—Dulce e inocente Scrooge, fastidiarte siempre será asunto mío.  
Después de tropezar y extraviarse en más de una ocasión fue que finalmente accedieron a tomarse de las manos y aún así no dejaron de mostrarse incómodos hasta que llegaron al lugar señalado por el mapa. En el fondo del salón había una enorme puerta de piedra con dos estatuas a los lados, estas tenían la forma de grifos y ambas tenían la misma posición, variando en la pata que mantenían levantada.  
Fue en ese momento que Scrooge fue consciente de uno de los motivos por los que Goldie lo había llevado.  
—Ambas palancas deben ser accionadas al mismo tiempo —no era una pregunta, la seguridad con la que Scrooge hablaba era más que evidente.  
—Me alegra no tener que explicarlo, ahora, date prisa.  
Ambos se colocaron a un lado de las estatuas y bajaron la pata del grifo que se encontraba levantada como si esta se tratara de una palanca. Los ruidos de la puerta al abrirse les hicieron saber que habían activado el mecanismo correctamente.   
La luz no tardó en llenar el lugar. En las paredes de esa habitación habían unos cristales que se alimentaban de la luz y la amplificaba cientos de veces.  
Una exclamación de gozo fue lo que Scrooge y Goldie emitieron al ver los tesoros que habían en ese cuarto. Rápidamente buscaron los más valiosos y los guardaron en su bolso. En más de una ocasión dieron con la misma joya y siempre pelearon por ser quien la tomara, siendo Goldie quien ganaba la mayoría de las veces.  
Ninguno notó cuando llegó el amanecer, pero sí que estaban atrapados cuando intentaron abrir la puerta y lo único que encontraron fue la nada.


	14. Una buena amiga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald está feliz de reencontrarse con sus amigos y volver a estrechar lazos.

Capítulo 14: Una buena amiga 

No era raro que Scrooge desapareciera por un tiempo sin previo aviso, pero eso no evitaba que Donald se sintiera preocupado. Sabía que estaba con Goldie no lo hacía sentirse mejor. Los celos no eran el único motivo de su inquietud, había convivido con Scrooge por más de veinticinco años y había notado el efecto que Goldie tenía sobre él, temía que lo lastimara una vez más cuando se marchara con el tesoro, porque debía haber un tesoro involucrado, siempre había uno cuando se trataba de ellos.   
—Tío Donald —escuchó la voz de Dewey.  
Donald se encontró con Dewey y con Webby al voltearse. Ambos tenían la mirada que solían utilizar cada vez que iban a pedirle algo.  
—¿Qué necesitan?  
Dewey y Webby intercambiaron sonrisas nerviosas al escuchar esa pregunta. Donald los conocía lo suficiente para saber que planeaban algo.  
—¿Qué te hace pensar que...? —Dewey calló al notar la mirada de su tío —. Es una sorpresa para ti.  
Webby le mostró una venda y Donald le permitió cubrir sus ojos. Estaba cansado del trabajo, pero no le importaba retrasar su descanso si con ello hacía felices a esos patitos. Se dejó guiar por los pequeños y se sorprendió al ver quien lo esperaba en esa habitación.   
Minnie lo saludó tímidamente y Donald se dijo que debió esperarlo. Ella había aparecido hace poco en Dewey Dew Night y tanto Webby como Dewey mostraron señales de querer que se diera ese encuentro.   
—Hola, Minnie —la saludó, ver la sorpresa en su rostro lo hizo sentir culpable y preguntarse si ella en algún momento llegó a temer que le hiciera daño —. No estoy molesto, hace mucho supe lo que pasó.   
—¿En serio?  
—Lamento no haberte buscado para aclarar las cosas.  
—No lo hagas, estaba viajando mucho y ocupada con la actuación.   
Ambos callaron. Minnie parecía incómoda y él se dijo que era más fácil hablar con ella siendo Donna. Rápidamente se regañó por esos pensamientos. Era su ex, no tenía sentido negarlo, pero también su amiga y eso era lo más importante.   
—He visto los trailers de tu nueva película —Donald fue quien rompió el silencio.  
Sin embargo seguía habiendo cierta incomodidad entre ellos y la tensión era palpable. Ni había resentimientos y ninguno sabía de qué hablar.  
—No es la clase de papeles a los que estoy acostumbrada, pero me gusta probar cosas nuevas.  
—Eres una rebelde sin causa —agregó Donald con tono bromista.  
—Vi los carteles sobre los videos de seguridad que grabaste.   
—No todo era actuación —Donald arrugó la cara al pensar en la cantidad de accidentes que había tenido y como estos inspiraron a su tío para grabar esos videos lo que lo llevó a crear su propio estudio de filmación —. ¿Qué te motivo a actuar en un estudio con tan poca trayectoria?   
—No me lo creerías si te lo dijera.  
Donald y Minnie se voltearon al escuchar una canción. La suave melodía y las letras románticas habían hecho que la situación se tornara incómoda. Dewey fue el primero en notarlo y en apagar la radio. Fue en ese momento que Donald supo que Huey y Louie también estaban involucrados. Mentalmente se dijo que hablaría con ellos luego.  
—Pruebame.   
—¿Eh? —preguntó Minnie notablemente confundida y algo sonrojada.  
—Puedes decirme tus motivos. Soy un Duck y un McDuck, pocas cosas pueden sorprenderme.  
—Fue un impulso —respondió Minnie un tanto avergonzada —, no es que tenga problemas trabajando con pequeños estudios o pequeños papeles, pero lo primero en qué pensé era en... que... quería verte.  
Esas palabras hicieron que Donald se sintiera más culpable. Él también había pensado en recuperar a su amiga, pero nunca lo intentó. Siempre había algo que lo detenía o lo hacía olvidarse de la idea. Luego llegaron sus niños y todo en lo que podía pensar era en que ellos lo necesitaban.  
—Quería recuperar a mi amigo, extraño esos días en que los cinco luchabamos por alcanzar el estrellato.  
—Yo igual —respondió —, lo único que no extraño es la guerra. Vi cosas e hice otras de las que no me siento orgulloso.  
Tampoco extraña la confusión que llegó a sentir. Minnie fue su primer novia, pero no su primer amor. Poco después de que murieran sus padres y de que se mudara a la mansión McDuck en compañía de su hermana comenzó a desarrollar sentimientos por su tío. Admiraba al pato que había evitado que lo alejaran de Della y que solía llevarlo de aventuras, al hombre que parecía tener la fuerza para cargar con todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros y aún así podía dar los abrazos más cálidos.   
Luego llegó la atracción. Scrooge McDuck le gustaba mucho y su aprobación se volvió necesaria. Saber que la mayoría de sus elogios eran para Della y que a él solo lo veía como a un patito torpe y asustadizo fue muy doloroso. Cuando llegó la guerra creyó que era su oportunidad para demostrarle su valor. Al principio escribía en cada oportunidad que tenía, luego dejó de hacerlo. Las oportunidades eran escasas hola él no quería hablar de lo que hacía. Sus superiores le decían que era por un bien mayor, pero le era difícil creerlo cuando sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre.  
Minnie no fue una forma de escapar de sus sentimientos, lo que sintió por ella fue real y sincero. Su dulzura lo había cautivado. Ella era dulce y gentil, tal vez demasiado optimista. Sentirse traicionado le había dolido profundamente y necesitó de años para poder superar esos sentimientos. Donald esperaba que no le tomara tanto tiempo arrancar de su interior lo que sentía por Scrooge, quería olvidar lo definitivamente.   
—Ahora trabajo en la bóveda, haciendo cualquier cosa que haga falta, especialmente puliendo monedas.   
—Me alegra que tú y tu tío hicieran las paces.  
—Se puede decir que ahora nos llevamos mejor —Donald no estaba seguro de eso, ni siquiera sabía que clase de relación tenían o si había algo entre los dos —. ¿Qué te parece si te invito a cenar está noche? No es por presumir, pero soy un gran cocinero.  
—Será todo un placer. Tal vez no me creas, pero te extrañé.   
—Eres la segunda persona más sincera que conozco. No te ofendas, pero el primer lugar lo tiene Webby. Sé que fue mi culpa por dudar de ti, pero de verdad me gustaría que volviéramos a ser amigos.  
—Lo mismo pienso.  
A partir de ese punto las cosas resultaron menos tensas. Minnie le habló sobre su carrera como actriz y de su romance con Mickey, Donald le habló sobre sus sobrinos y lo mucho que los quería. Si bien era cierto que había ocasiones en las que se preguntaba qué habría sido de él si no hubiera dejado la actuación, lo cierto es que sabía que no le importaba renunciar a todo si era por los trillizos.  
Donald notó las risas de sus sobrinos cuando se ofreció a llevar a Minnie hasta su casa, pero prefirió ignorarlas. Nuevamente se dijo que hablaría con ellos, lo último que quería era que hicieran de cupido para él. Todavía conservaba algunas marcas de la última cita que le organizaron los niños.  
Descubrir que Minnie estaba viviendo con Mickey no le sorprendió, sabía lo enamorada que estaba Minnie así que le pareció natural que quisieran dar el siguiente paso en su relación, lo que no se esperó fue el abrazo de Mickey, casi lo deja sin aire.  
—Me alegra tanto volver a verte.  
—Lo mismo digo, viejo amigo.  
—¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?  
—No hay mucho que decir, tome varios trabajos y estuve viajando a muchas partes con mis sobrinos, son los niños que conociste hoy. Apuesto que ustedes tienen historias más interesantes.  
—Mickey está pensando en dedicarse a producir sus propias películas —respondió Minnie —, él estará a cargo de la séptima parte de Battle Stars y volverá a interpretar a Han Mouse, yo seré Leia.  
—Apuesto a que lo harás bien.  
—Tengo mis dudas, es un trabajo muy grande.  
—Eres Mickey Mouse —comentó Donald incrédulo —, no hay nada que no puedas hacer y estoy seguro de que esto no será la excepción.   
Mickey sonrió un tanto apenado al escuchar esas palabras.  
—Solo digo la verdad —continuó hablando Donald —. ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos jóvenes? Tú y Minnie estuvieron a punto de perder la grabación de una película, otros hubieran sido despedidos por los cambios que hicieron, pero ustedes obtuvieron mejores papeles.  
—Solo tuvimos suerte...  
—El director vio potencial en ustedes dos —lo interrumpió Donald —, recuerdo que escuché a varios decir que eran la pareja más adorable y tenían razón.   
—Pero en ese entonces solo éramos amigos —comentó Minnie, su rostro mostraba incomodidad e incredulidad.   
—Sí... amigos —agregó Mickey, la forma en que tartamudeaba y el sonrojo de sus palabras hacían que Donald tuviera sus dudas.  
Goofy y Daisy llegaron juntos. Ambos llevaban varias botellas, nada de licor para decepción de Donald.  
—¿Qué hacen aquí? —les preguntó Donald, no estaba molesto ni pretendió ser grosero, solo tenía curiosidad, eran muchas sorpresas por un día.   
—Eres cruel —le regañó Daisy —, y nosotros que estamos tan felices por verte de nuevo.  
—Yo también lo estoy, es solo que no esperaba verlos.  
—Obvio, si no, no sería una sorpresa —respondió Daisy burlona.  
—¿Qué ha sido de ustedes? Siento que no los he visto en una eternidad.   
—Yo meretiré de la actuación cuando nació mi hijo Max y desde entonces trabajo como fotógrafo.   
Donald y Goofy pasaron un largo rato intercambiando fotografías sobre Max, los trillizos y Webby. Ambos estaban tan orgullosos de esos pequeños y la gran cantidad de fotografías que tenían eran prueba de ello.  
.........  
Minnie se había sentido especialmente nerviosa cuando se estrenó el corto navideño. Pese a lo mucho que se había esforzado y lo mucho que había disfrutado de la filmación, debía admitir que fue un desastre. El director hubiera rehecho todo el corto de haber contado con más tiempo y probablemente habría buscado un elenco nuevo.  
Su mirada pasaba del público a la pantalla. Quería ver el corto, especialmente a uno de los actores, pero necesitaba saber qué opinaban los demás de lo que podría considerarse cómo su debut. Era su primer protagonico y temía arruinarlo. Le preocupaba que una mala actuación o un mal papel hiciera que quedara etiquetada como una mala actriz.  
Cuando vio a varias personas comenzar a reírse, se sintió más tranquila. Dudaba que esa hubiera sido la intención original del director, pero se sentía conforme. El público lo estaba disfrutando y se dijo que, al final, eso era todo lo que importaba y uno de los motivos por los que había decidido dedicarse a la actuación.   
El corto terminó y Minnie no escuchó ninguna queja ni vio a nadie dejar la sala del cine. Parte de ella quería saber lo que pensaba la gente, pero la otra parte sabía que tendría que conformarse con la opinión de los críticos o esperar que el corto se volviera lo suficientemente popular para tener un club de fans y que estos crearan espacio para dar su opinión.   
Cuando la película terminó, el elenco del corto se reunió en casa de Mickey. El protagonista había organizado una pequeña fiesta para celebrar dicha ocasión. Lo único que Minnie lamentaba era que Daisy no hubiera podido tener un papel, pero esperaba que en el futuro eso cambiara y que todos ellos pudieran cumplir esa promesa que se hicieron cuando eran niños, la de actuar juntos y alcanzar la fama juntos.  
—Felicidades, Minnie —le dijo Daisy y sus palabras eran sinceras —, disfruta de tu fama ahora, porque cuando tenga mi debut, seré la estrella más brillante.  
Minnie no se sintió ofendida o amenazada por las palabras de su amiga. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba bromeando y que, aunque se sentía un poco celosa, no estaba molesta ni le deseaba el mal. Podía notarlo en su mirada y sabía que esos celos se convertirían en un sentimiento de competitividad y una ira que desataría en cada casting y cuando las cámaras la enfocaran.  
—Cuento con ello.  
—¿Bocadillos? —las interrumpió Mickey, en sus manos llevaba una bandeja y en su rostro algunos rastros de sudor, para ambas actrices resultaba evidente que había estado corriendo de un lado a otro tratando de atender a todos sus invitados.  
—Gracias, Mickey —Minnie tomó la bandeja —, pero deja que te ayude.  
—No podría, ustedes son mis invitadas.  
—Somos un grupo y estamos juntos en esto —Daisy golpeó el abdomen de Mickey con uno de sus dedos, el tono de voz que usó indicaba que nada de lo que hiciera o dijera Mickey podría hacerla cambiar de opinión.   
—Sí, Daisy —respondió Mickey un tanto asustado, conocía a su amiga lo suficiente para saber que hacerla enojar no era una buena idea y lo obstinada que podía llegar a ser. Cuando tenía una idea en mente, no había poder o razón que pudiera hacerla abandonar dicha idea.  
Minnie le ofreció los bocadillos a Goofy y este estuvo a punto de comerse la bandeja. Desde niño había tenido un apetito colosal el cual le había hecho ganar varios concursos de comelones. Se dirigió a la cocina en búsqueda de más comida, pero notó que Daisy se había encargado del asunto. En una mesa había colocado bocadillos y bebidas.   
—Si alguien tiene hambre podrá tomar su propia comida —Daisy sonaba orgullosa de su idea —, la fiesta es para todos así que todos deberán ayudar.  
Pasaron pocos minutos antes de que Daisy se arrepintiera de su idea. Goofy y Donald abarcaron toda la comida por lo que ella los puso a repartir y les prohibió que tomaran algún bocadillo hasta que los otros invitados hubieran comido algo. Si bien Donald y Goofy no le obedecieron en su totalidad, permitió resolver el problema de la comida.  
La fiesta no había terminado, pero Minnie le pidió a Donald que la acompañara al balcón, alegando necesitar aire fresco. La verdad era que quería hablar con él a solas sobre cierto tema que la había mantenido pensando últimamente. Ver a Daisy, a Goofy y a Mickey desearle suerte la hicieron haber sido más discreta a la hora de salir y cuestionarse si había hecho bien en pedirle consejo a Daisy. La quería, pero también estaba segura de que no había podido guardar el secreto.  
—¿Sabes? —le dijo Minnie a Donald en cuanto estuvieron a solas —, aunque me agrada María, yo habría tomado otra decisión.  
—¿Habrías intentado regresar al Reino del Rey Ratón con el cascanueces?  
—Hablaba de la otra decisión.  
—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Donald confundido —, María no toma muchas decisiones y no creo que te molestara que reparara al cascanueces   
—No, era un regalo, yo me refería a algo más.   
—¿Te refieres al hada Goofy? Supongo que no sabía que se quedó atrapado con el Rey Ratón.   
—Eso también, creo que María y el Cascanueces fueron egoístas al dejarlo atrás, ni siquiera lamentaron su pérdida.  
—Entonces no tengo la menor idea.  
—Hubiera elegido al otro pretendiente —Minnie sintió su rostro calentarse. No sabía si Donald era distraído o si se estaba burlando de ella. Esperaba que no fuera lo último —. Creo que el villano ganara no hubiera sido tan malo.  
—Es extraño escucharte decir eso, creí que preferías a los príncipes dulces y encantadores.  
—Lo hago, pero culpo al Rey Ratón por ser tan... sexy —la última palabra provocó que Minnie se sonrojara notablemente.  
Donald comenzó a reírse.  
—No me esperaba esa clase de comentarios viniendo de ti. Daisy es una mala influencia.   
Minnie hizo un puchero. Sabía que no sería fácil, pero no creyó que declarar sus sentimientos le tomara tanto tiempo. Se preguntó qué haría Daisy y la respuesta le pareció obvia. Ella sería directa y no dudaría tanto. Pensar en su amiga le hizo recordar lo que le dijo cuando le confesó cómo se sentía. Daisy le había dicho que era muy transparente, pero que Donald era demasiado tonto como para notarlo y que si no se lo decía, podría perderlo.  
—Aunque debería culpar al actor que lo interpretó, sí que sabía como pelear y se veía muy bien con ese traje.  
Minnie notó como Donald se sonrojaba y decidió que ese era el momento para besarlo. La falta de respuesta por parte del pato la hizo sentirse desanimada y estaba por retirase cuando notó las manos del actor posarse sobre su espalda. No lo podía creer, Donald la estaba besando de vuelta.  
Minnie se despertó un tanto confundida. No entendía porque después de tanto tiempo había soñado con la vez en que se le había declarado a Donald. Cuando Dewey y Webby le dijeron que querían ayudarla a hacer las pases con Donald, creyó que era una señal. Amaba a Mickey, de eso no tenía dudas, pero no había podido olvidar a su primer amor y se lamentaba por la forma en que terminaron las cosas entre ellos. Todo lo que quería era recuperar su amistad y volver a ver al grupo unido una vez más.   
Llamó a Mickey, a Daisy y a Goofy y organizaron una reunión improvisada. Le había causado tanta felicidad saber que ellos podían asistir. Mickey fue el primero en llegar. Como tenía las llaves de su departamento pudo esperar en el interior de este.  
—Fue así como gané mi último Pato de oro —comentó Daisy orgullosa —, estoy trabajando en dos libros, mi autobiografía y una novela de amor, si soy sincera no sé cuál tenga más drama.  
—Felicidades —le dijo Donald.  
Estaba feliz por los logros de sus amigos, pero una parte de él se sentía dolida, esa que lo mortificaba haciéndole sentir que no había logrado nada. Hablar de sus sobrinos, incluyendo a Webby, era sencillo, estaba orgulloso de ellos, hablar de su vida personal no tanto, en especial cuando el tema era su incapacidad para conservar un trabajo por un largo tiempo o lo que hizo durante la guerra.  
—¿Qué hay de ti? Sabemos que cuidaste a tus sobrinos y que luchaste contra un ejército de sombras, pero eso es todo.  
—He estado trabajando para tío Scrooge y acompañándolo en varias de sus aventuras. Hace poco encontramos un barco hundido, el legendario Golden y también viajamos con los habitantes de la luna a las sábanas de Brasil.  
—Debe ser emocionante ser un cazador de tesoros. Cuéntanos todos los detalles.  
Donald les contó sobre el último viaje con Scrooge, omitiendo cuando lo sacó a mitad de la noche y el momento que compartieron, no les habló de la ansiedad que sintió durante esos días o la sensación de que se estaba alejando de su familia, quedándose atrás mientras que ellos seguían avanzando, quería que lo vieran como a alguien exitoso y no le importaba mentir si era necesario.


	15. La última escena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna y Chris trabajan en la escena del beso.

Capítulo 15: La última escena

Su mirada se posó en la poza de ácido que tenía bajo sus pies. El pato a su lado le había dicho que debía saltar y sabía que debía hacerlo. Lo amaba demasiado como para siquiera considerar que no era su obligación obedecer. Dio un paso al frente y se dijo mentalmente que "su pudin" nunca haría nada para lastimarla, se dijo que la amaba y que todo lo que hacía era por el bien de los dos. Comenzó a correr y saltó al vacío sin importarle nada más que complacer a su amado.  
—¡Corte! — interrumpió Alistair —. Chris, gran trabajo, incluso yo hubiera saltado si me lo hubieras pedido, Donna, te faltó intensidad. El Ducker te está pidiendo que saltes hacia un pozo de ácido dentro de un laboratorio del gobierno y tú lo amas demasiado como para negarlo algo. Dedícale una mirada, busca su aprobación, que se note más que lo necesitas. Grabamos de nuevo.  
Donna asintió e intentó enfocarse en el sentimiento que el director le pedía. Recordó cuando era un actor novato y solía ver al director constantemente en busca de aprobación. Se dijo que esa era la señal que necesitaba y trató de buscar con la mirada a Chris, incluso imitando el sentimiento de vergüenza que le causaba ser descubierto.  
—¡Muy bien! —la felicitó Alistair —. Es hora de un descanso. Coman algo y regresen de inmediato, esta película será una obra de arte y estoy seguro de que será considerada se culto por lo que deberán actuar a la altura de la misma.  
—Por el bien de todos, esperemos que así sea —comentó Chris, era evidente que tenía sus dudas.  
.............................  
—No puedo creer que los niños te organizaran una cita con Minnie —se quejó Della —, y peor aún, que tú aceptaras.  
—Fue una reunión de amigos y era lo menos que podía hacer si Minnie estuvo dispuesta a olvidar el pasado.  
—¿Por qué hablas como si fuera tu culpa?  
—Porque lo fue, yo no le di la oportunidad de defenderse.  
—Siempre supe que Mickey estaba enamorado de ella, pero creí que ambos valoraban tu amistad —agregó Della molesta.  
Donald no estaba seguro si lo decía porque solían actuar como pareja o porque él se hubiera perdido de algo.  
—Mickey no estaba enamorado de Minnie, ellos solo eran novios en la ficción.  
Donald solía pensar que él solo había sido un breve momento en la vida de Minnie, algo que no estaba destinado a ser, pero que fue dulce mientras duró. Las palabras que Della decía lo cambiaban todo, al menos para él. Si Mickey estaba enamorado de Minnie él fue un pésimo amigo y no lo decía solo por interferir entre ambos, sino por las ocasiones en que le habló sobre el noviazgo que tenía con la actriz y las ocasiones en que, en compañía de Goofy, visitaban el centro comercial en busca de un regalo.  
—Fue ella quien convenció al director de que te quitara el protagonico porque prefería actuar con Mickey —agregó Della con amargura, ella había visto a su hermano con el corazón roto y nunca pudo perdonar a Minnie por sus lágrimas.  
—Eso fue lo que pensé, pero luego Daisy me dijo que fue una trampa. Minnie creyó que estaba haciendo una prueba de sonido. En aquel entonces Mickey era solo un amigo.  
—¿Por qué dices en aquel entonces?  
—Porque actualmente son pareja.  
—Lamento escuchar eso.  
—No lo hagas, ella solo es una amiga y no es tu culpa, fue la mía por apartar a todos.  
Ambos callaron por unos instantes. Della ya no se veía enojada, pero sí culpable. La pelea que tuvo con Scrooge era un tema que solían evitar. Donald pensó en Scrooge y sintió que la historia se repetía. Si lo que Della decía era cierto, nuevamente se había enamorado de alguien que amaba a alguien más.  
—Sé cómo te sientes ¿Sabes por qué nunca te hablé del padre de mis hijos?  
—No, siempre evadías el tema.  
—Porque era un pato casado. Nunca me importó, estaba demasiado enamorada y le creía todo lo que me decía. Para mí sus palabras de amor eran reales y las promesas más que una forma de llevarme a la cama. Cuando le dije de los huevos, pensé que eso sería lo que lo animaría animaría pedir el divorcio, en lugar de eso lo que obtuve fue que me sacara de su vida. Se burló de mí y me exigió que no lo volviera a ver.  
—¿Por qué no me dijiste? —preguntó Donald bastante molesto.  
—¿Qué habrías hecho?  
—Hacerle pagar por cada una de tus lágrimas.  
—Yo también pensé en matarlo, pero luego me dije que no valía la pena. A pesar de lo que me hizo lo seguía amando y no quería que nadie lo lastimara. Luego me enteré de la Lanza de Selene y pensé que era lo que necesitaba para olvidarme del mal de amores. Creo que hubiera sido mejor hacer lo mismo que tú.  
—¿Hacer un maratón de películas románticas con tu hermana, acabar con varios litros de helado y cerveza, quejarte del amor e ir a dar una serenata a quién sabe quién?  
—Sí, en eso pensaba. Fue una locura, pero nos divertimos y al día siguiente solo nos quedó de recuerdo un enorme dolor de cabeza. Nadie se perdió en la luna por más de diez años ni provocó la separación de su familia.  
—Por poco y nos llevan a la cárcel —Donald prefirió cambiar de tema, hablar de la lanza de Selene seguía siendo doloroso.  
—Creo que te ganaste un enamorado, ese perro no dejaba de verte.  
—A mí me pareció que te veía a ti.  
—No parecía ser del tipo al que le gustan las chicas.  
—Dices eso porque no quieres admitir que estás equivocada. No dejaba de verte en ningún momento.  
Por unos instantes Donald y Della mantuvieron una expresión de enojo por unos momentos antes de reír a carcajadas.  
—La verdad es que ni recuerdo si era un perro, un lobo o un cerdo.  
—Yo tampoco, de lo único que estoy seguro es de que era varón y de que no nos puso una demanda.  
—Extrañaba esto ¿por qué nos hemos distanciado tanto últimamente?  
—Ambos sabemos el motivo, tú y los niños tienen sus aventuras y yo mi trabajo.  
—Lo siento.  
—No lo hagas, no quería que sonara a reproche.  
Nuevamente callaron. Donald no quería reclamarle a su hermana, incluso entendía el que la quisiera recuperar el tiempo con sus hijos, pero eso no evitaba que fuera menos doloroso.  
—¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver la película de Batduck vs Darkwing Duck? Yo pago las entradas y los hot dogs.  
—¿No te molesta que Minnie aparezca en esa película o es ese el motivo por el que quieres verla? —agregó Della con tono travieso.  
Donald se sintió horrorizado, no necesitaba a más cupidos en su vida.  
—Ninguno de los dos, solo pensé que sería divertido pasar algo de tiempo juntos.  
—Donald.  
—El que Minnie y yo estemos en mejores términos no quiere decir que intente algo con ella o me haga ilusiones. Incluso si me gustara de ese modo, cosa que no es así, no tengo oportunidad contra Mickey, él es perfecto.  
—No vuelvas a decir algo así, es molesto cuando te infravaloras.  
—Son almas gemelas —agregó Donald —, y yo no tengo tiempo para el romance.  
—Pero ahora sí lo tienes, tío Scrooge y yo también podemos cuidar de mis niños.  
..................................................................  
Donna se quedó sin palabras cuando Chris la arrinconó contra la pared. Podía sentir su aliento chocar contra su rostro, pero no sus piernas. Tampoco sentía que pudiera moverse por más que lo deseaba. Un "cuack" escapó de su pico cuando acarició su mejilla y no pudo evitar agradecer por el modificador de voz, pues de lo contrario se habría delatado.  
—¡Corte! —interrumpió Alistair notablemente molesto —. Esto no está funcionando. Donna, eres maravillosa, hermosa y talentosa, pero se supone que amas al Ducker, no debes quedarte paralizada por algo que Arlequín desea y Chris, nunca creí que diría esto, pero podrías ser más seductor, el Ducker es un maestro del engaño y debe parecer que deseas a Arlequín tanto o más de lo que ella te desea, por un momento creí que la golpearías. Tengan una cita, vean una película, tengan sexo o lo que sea necesario para que puedan tener un beso que esté a la altura de la película y es una orden.  
Donna se avergonzó al escuchar esas palabras. Estaba por negarse cuando Chris la tomó del brazo.  
—Iremos a mi departamento, le aseguró que mañana filmaremos ese beso.  
El departamento de Chris no era muy diferente a lo que Donna pudo haber imaginado. Se encontraba en una zona apartada de Duckburg, contaba con muchos pisos y habitaciones, más de las que podría necesitar un lobo soltero y una piscina tan grande como las de su tío Scrooge.  
Habían guardas en la entrada y todo un equipo encargado del mantenimiento y la cocina de esa mansión, pero todos ellos Sue apartaron en cuanto Chris les dijo que quería privacidad. Donna no pudo evitar sentirse como la caperucita roja del cuento que sus padres solían contarle y el que su vestido fuera rojo no ayudaba mucho.  
Por un momento se vio tentada en decirle su secreto, pero consideró que no era apropiado. No conocía a Chris y temía que terminara divulgando a la prensa que su cuerpo biológico no era el de una mujer.  
Chris la guió hasta una habitación bastante espaciosa, con una alfombra de apariencia costosa y una chimenea.  
—Te recomiendo que te quites los zapatos, es más cómodo así.  
Donna obedeció y de inmediato pudo entender los motivos del actor. La alfombra era muy suave y la sensación de esta bajo sus pies era increíble. Chris encendió la fogata y ella tomó asiento frente a la chimenea, el calor resultaba agradable.  
—¿Vino, champán?  
—Tequila —respondió Donna. No pudo evitar reírse al notar la mirada de Chris.  
—¿Estás segura? ¿no quiere algo menos fuerte?  
Donna negó con la cabeza.  
—Al contrario —afirmó —, creo que deberíamos tomar lo más fuerte que tengas.  
Chris sonrió y varios de sus colmillos fueron visibles. Una voz en la cabeza de Donna, una que sonaba demasiado parecida a la de Scrooge McDuck, le dijo que debía retirarse de allí cuanto antes, pero decidió ignorarla. Alistair le había dicho muchas veces que esa escena era muy importante para la película y parte de ella se sentía emocionada ante la idea de descubrir muchas de las cosas que había escuchado y leído sobre el actor.  
Fue en ese momento que Donna notó una pieza de tela debajo de uno de los cojines. Se acercó a esta, inspirada por la curiosidad, pudo confirmar que se trataba de una pieza de ropa interior, pero no era femenina. "Probablemente sea de Chris", pensó.  
Chris se sentó a su lado y le extendió una copa. Donna la aceptó y planeaba beberla de inmediato cuando fue detenida por la mano del lobo.  
—Un licor tan fino como este debe ser disfrutado en cada trago.  
—¿Es tequila?  
—No, pero te aseguro que es más fuerte y fino. Bebe con confianza, prometo no hacerte nada que no quieras.  
Donna obedeció. Pasaron varios minutos en los que ninguno de los dos habló. La tensión seguía allí y Donna se preguntó por qué. No odiaba a Chris, incluso lo encontraba atractivo, pero no podía besarlo y no lo entendía. No tenía problemas para interpretar escenas de tinte erótico con o sin Chris o para actuar de forma seductora, pero sí para besarlo, cada vez que lo intentaba su cuerpo se negaba a responder.  
—Sé tu secreto —Chris acarició la mejilla de Donna.  
—No sé de que hablas, soy tan trasparente como el cristal.  
Donna pensó en Scrooge. Ambos habían salido juntos en varias ocasiones así que le parecía normal que alguien los hubiera visto y se dijo que todo estaría bien mientras que no se supiera que era Donald.  
—Al principio tenía mis dudas, pensé que eras tímida, pero luego te vi coquetear con Drake y todos sabemos que a él le gusta Launchpad, luego noté ciertas formas en tu cuerpo, tienes unos brazos fuertes —Chris se acercó a ella y no se detuvo hasta quedar a pocos milímetros de su rostro —. Descuida, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo y no te preocupes por la escena, Alistair tenía razón cuando dijo que eres la actriz más sensual y la más hermosa.  
Donna se sonrojó al escuchar esas palabras. Chris solía comportarse distante alrededor de ella y apartarse del resto de sus compañeros, sin embargo... una idea llegó a su mente y creyó que todo tenía sentido. Alistair les había dicho que debían hacer todo lo necesario para filmar la escena del beso y sospechaba que esas eran las intenciones de Chris.  
—No prometo que no muerda, pero puedo asegurarte que estás en buenas manos.  
Donna no sabía el motivo por el que se sentía más relada, pero sospechaba que el licor había influido. No intentó alejarse cuando las manos de Chris se adentraron en su kimono ni cuando deshizo su cinturón. Donna no solo sabía qué era lo que Chris planeaba hacer, también deseaba que lo hiciera.  
.........................................................................  
Arlequín saltó a los brazos del Ducker. Utilizó sus piernas para sujetarse a la cintura del villano. Detrás de ambos se encontraban las ruinas de lo que había sido uno de los edificios más bellos de la ciudad y los restos de civiles inocentes, pero eso no le importaba a la estudiante de medicina. Todo en lo que ella podía pensar era en que finalmente era libre y en lo mucho que amaba al hombre que la sostenía entre sus brazos.  
—¡Corte! —interrumpió Alistair —. Eso fue hermoso y sombrío. Sabía que los dos serían capaces de grandes cosas en cuanto se sintieran cómodos el uno con el otro.  
Chris sonrió.  
—Debo admitir que Donna me ha sorprendido... gratamente.  
El recuerdo de la velada y el tono de voz que Chris usó provocaron que Donna se sonrojara, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Alistair. El director estaba un tanto molesto, pero, al igual que en otras ocasiones, puso la película primero.  
—Y con ello terminamos la película \---¡Fiesta en mi departamento! ¡Todos están invitados!


	16. El mensaje

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un mensaje lo cambia todo, Donna no sabe si para bien o para mal.

Capítulo 16: El mensaje

Donna no esperó que la fiesta en la mansión de Chris se celebrara tan rápido. Todo lo que necesitó fue llamar al mayordomo principal y ordenarle que organizara una fiesta e indicarle la cantidad de personas que asistirían. Cuando llegaron la comida estaba servida, el lugar decorado e incluso había una banda encargada de la música.  
—Esto no parece un departamento —comentó Drake incrédulo.  
—Lo mismo pensé la primera vez que vine.  
Donna se arrepintió de haber dicho esas palabras cuando notó las miradas de Minnie y Drake. No sabía si sospechaban algo o era ella la que estaba siendo paranoica.  
—Alistair dijo que debíamos pasar tiempo juntos y tuvimos una cita aquí...— Donna calló al recordar lo que pasó entre ambos.  
—Por tu cara creo que no prefiero saber los detalles.  
Donna se sonrojó. Le había gustado sentirse querida. Chris la trató con tanto cuidado que le hizo sentir algo que pocas veces experimentaba, sentirse valiosa. Con Scrooge sus encuentros eran más apasionados, pero no siempre era así. Había ocasiones en que Scrooge era dulce e incluso tierno, en que sus caricias y besos hacían que sintiera que le importaba, momentos que había experimentado como Donna y como Donald.  
—Hice un dibujo de ustedes. Son mi OTP.  
Donna se sintió conmovida cuando vio el dibujo de Launchpad. Pudo reconocerse así misma vestida como Arlequín y a Chris Wolf interpretando al Ducker que estaba disfrazado como un hombre calvo con un bigote y sombrero de copa. Ambos estaban tomados de la mano y habían muchos corazones a su alrededor, algo que Donna creía poco probable, en especial después de que El Ducker golpeara a Arlequín sin ningún motivo y que hiciera que Batduck y Darkwing Duck pelearan solo porque quería probar su teoría de que un mal día era lo único que bastaba para convertirse en criminal.  
—¿Puedo tomarle una foto? Es un dibujo hermoso y me gustaría conservarlo.  
—Te lo regalo —respondió Launchpad.  
—Gracias, lo atesoraré.  
Donna no lo decía solo por amabilidad. Si bien era cierto que no podía ponerlo en su refrigeradora sin llamar la atención, pensaba emplasticarlo y guardarlo en su baúl secreto, ligar en donde guardaba los regalos que Minnie le había dado y recuerdos de sus salidas con Scrooge.  
—Eres muy talentoso —le dijo Drake, podía notarse el orgullo con el que hablaba.  
—También hice un dibujo de nosotros —Launchpad le entregó a Drake el dibujo del que hablaba. Era un dibujo sobre ellos patrullando la ciudad, Drake vestido como Darkwing Duck, o eso creía Donna, Launchpad no era muy bueno dibujando fondos.  
Drake estaba contándoles sobre su participación en su primer película, la "Toalla del mojado", usando fue interrumpido por Alistair. La música se había detenido por lo que Donna sospechaba que lo que tenía que decir era importante.  
—Primero que todo quiero felicitarlos a todos por la película que hemos terminado. Tengo altas expectativas sobre está producción y me animo a apostar que será un tema recurrente en Halloween. La próxima semana será la Première y quiero que todos se presenten con sus mejores galas.  
—¿Sabes lo que significa? —le preguntó Minnie. Donna negó con un gesto de cabeza —. Tarde de chicas, Daisy y yo acostumbramos a hacerlo antes de cada première. Será muy divertido.  
Donna no pudo negarse pese a lo mucho que la horrorizaba la idea. Las había acompañado siendo Donald y ciertamente sus recuerdos no eran precisamente gratos. Solo podía pensar en sesiones aburridas y en cargar una enorme cantidad de bolsas. Una mirada a Mickey bastó para saber que pensaba en lo mismo y sintió deseos de reírse pues recordaba que el actor tenía problemas para decir que no, lo que lo hizo aceptar todos los proyectos a los que se le invitó y necesitar de un representante.  
Alistair continuó hablando. Les dio los detalles del evento y otras noticias de igual importancia. Donna sabía que el trabajo de una actriz no terminaba cuando la película lo hacía, pero no imaginó que tuviera tanto por hacer. Entrevistas, sesiones de fotografías, eventos a los que asistir e incluso firma de autógrafos, aunque Donna sospechaba que eran Chris y Minnie quienes participarían en lo último y eso era por la fama que tenían.  
—¿Se están divirtiendo? —les preguntó Chris quien se había acercado recientemente. A su lado se encontraba Alistair.  
—Mucho —Launchpad fue el primero en responder, pero no era el único que pensaba de ese modo.  
—Gracias por la invitación —agregó Mickey.  
—Es una fiesta para el elenco y los amigos también son bienvenidos —Chris se dirigió a Donna —, también podrías traer a tus amigos.  
—Soy extranjera — respondió Donna para luego agregar en un susurro que solo Chris escuchó —, y no saben de mi secreto.  
Eso no era del todo mentira. Solo Scrooge sabía de su doble vida y ciertamente lo prefería de ese modo. Lo que había empezado como un simple juego había crecido tanto llegando a salirsele de las manos.  
—Lamento haber sido indiscreto.  
Donna se sintió sorprendida al escuchar esas palabras. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Chris disculparse y no podía dejar de pensar en lo raro que se escuchaba.  
—Descuida, no tenías porque saberlo.  
—¿Bailas? —le preguntó Chris, su mano estaba extendida a modo de invitación.  
Donna aceptó. Mentalmente se preguntó cuándo habían cambiado las cosas entre ellos. Recordaba los primeros días de filmación, Chris había mostrado desagrado ante su apetito e incluso durante los últimos días siguió comportándose un tanto distante. Tuvieron problemas para besarse, pero no para actuar. Cada vez era más fácil compartir escenas y Donna sentía que ya no existía esa tensión que dificultó la filmación del beso. Pensó en el secreto que compartieron, no le había dicho toda la verdad, pero eso había creado una complicidad entre ambos y que de esa complicidad podría surgir la amistad.  
Hubo un cambio en la música. Donna no reconoció la canción que estaban tocando, pero sabía que se trataba de tango. Pensó en regresar con sus amigos, no estaba segura de querer bailar esa canción con Chris, más cuando recordaba el nombre del pato que le había enseñado los pasos y los bailes que había convertido con sus dos grandes amores.  
Chris la detuvo. Su agarre se hizo más fuerte, no lo suficiente para lastimarla, pero sí para detenerla. Un giro de muñeca fue todo lo que necesitó para estrecharla contra su cuerpo.  
—¿Asustada? —le preguntó Chris, su rostro estaba a pocos milímetros del suyo.  
Sí lo estaba. No creía que Chris le hiciera daño y menos rodeado de tantas personas, era solo que la había tomado por sorpresa y no sabía que esperar o cómo reaccionar. Pero eso era algo que Chris no podía saber.  
"No soy la presa", pensó y giró sobre sí misma de modo de que quedara libre del agarre del actor. Ver la sorpresa, momentánea en la cara del actor, le devolvió la confianza.  
—No.  
—Deberías estarlo —Chris volvió a mostrar la seguridad que era típica en él y la hizo girar hasta que chocó contra su cuerpo.  
Los movimientos estaban llenos de pasión y marcados por un deseo de mantener el control. Ninguno notó que se habían convertido en el centro de todas las miradas hasta que la canción terminó y los aplausos se hicieron escuchar.  
—Donna, eres toda una caja de sorpresas —le dijo Chris poco antes de que se separan —. ¿Qué otros secretos ocultas?  
Donna se río.  
—Y tú un seductor. Si no te conociera, pensaría que te gusto.  
Donna no esperó respuesta y se fue en búsqueda de bebidas. Ver a sus amigos en la pista de baile le alegró. Minnie y Mickey se deslizaban con elegancia sobre la pista, mostrando esa dulzura que los caracterizaba. Launchpad y Drake también bailaban, pero tenían aerlgunos problemas. Sus movimientos eran algo torpes, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía que les importara. La forma en que se miraban y que se reían delataba lo que sospechaban todos los que lo conocían, estaban enamorados.  
Donna decidió alejarse un poco y revisar su teléfono. Solía hacerlo con la esperanza de encontrar algún mensaje sobre Scrooge McDuck, pero siempre pasaba lo mismo. Encontraba mensajes de cobradores, spam, pero nada de lo que buscaba. Esa ocasión fue diferente. Ver un mensaje le provocó ansiedad, quiso controlarse más no pudo al ver el destinatario, era él, Scrooge McDuck le había escrito.  
La alegría que sintió se esfumó cuando abrió el mensaje. Era inentendible, un conjunto de símbolos extraños y palabras inconclusas que no le decían nada. Trató de pensar en los lenguajes de criptografía que conocía más ninguno le sirvió y el mensaje de Scrooge seguía pareciendo el resultado de alguien que se peleó con el teclado o que estaba demasiado ebrio para escribir.  
"Scrooge tiene una resistencia muy alta al alcohol", pensó Donna preocupada. Quería confiar en que su tío estaría bien, pero no podía hacerlo. Por más que lo intentaba no dejaba de ver aquel mensaje como un llamado de auxilio.  
—¿Pasa algo?  
Donna se volteó al escuchar esas palabras, Minnie y Drake parecían preocupados.  
Donna le pensó por unos instantes, pero lejos de tranquilizarse no podía dejar de pensar que ese mensaje era la confirmación de lo que sospechaba.  
—Debo irme —Donna sabía que no podría disfrutar de la fiesta si no sabía que era lo que pasaba. Al ver la reacción de sus amigos se apresuró en agregar —, no es nada grave, es solo que tengo que hacer unos trámites para mi VISA.  
—Avísanos si necesitas ayuda.  
El plan de Donna había sido buscar a Gyro y pedirle ayuda para entender el mensaje de Scrooge, pero luego recibió una imagen y supo que era lo que debía hacer. Seguía sin entender los símbolos, pero sabía que los había visto en otra parte y que, si usaba el artefacto apropiado, podría ayudar a Scrooge a salir del problema en el que estaba.  
Donna estaba por ingresar a la mansión cuando fue consciente de que seguía vistiendo el kimono y los tacones. Nadie la había visto por lo que decidió usar uno de los muchos pasillos que tenían la mansión. Llegar al cuarto de trofeos no fue difícil, le tomó pocos minutos encontrar lo que buscaba, pues sabía lo que buscaba.  
Scrooge había encontrado ese artefacto durante una de las aventuras que tuvieron en el pasado. Donald recordaba perfectamente cuando encontraron esas tijeras pues a él lo habían usado como carnada. Scrooge lo había empujado de modo que cayó sobre la mujer lo que le dio tiempo para escapar en compañía de Della. Donald había podido reunirse con su familia al día siguiente, después de nadar durante horas mientras que huía de una guardiana que ardía en ira.  
Donna utilizó las tijeras para trazar el símbolo que Scrooge le había mandado en su último mensaje. En cuanto lo abrió pudo ver como se materializada una puerta frente a sus ojos. La cruzó sin siquiera dudarlo.  
—Te tardaste mucho —le dijo Scrooge a modo de saludo —, espero que hayas traído el vino que te encargué.  
—¿De qué vino estás hablando? —preguntó Donna confundida —. Solo recibí dos mensajes, la fotografía del castillo y uno que no pude entender?  
—El vino es nuestro pase para dejar el castillo —respondió Scrooge molesto —. Es la única forma de salir.  
—Tengo las tijeras dimensionales.  
Donna intentó abrir un portal sin lograrlo. Probó con diferentes símbolos y con una línea recta sin lograr nada.  
—Es inútil que lo intentes —le dijo Goldie —, las tijeras solo sirven para entrar y la única forma de salir es convenciendo al guardián del castillo de que abra la puerta.  
—Pero no lo hará sin el vino —le reclamó Scrooge —. Intentaré contactar con alguien más y espero que esta vez si sea alguien competente.  
Scrooge se sentó frente a lo que parecía ser un teléfono y comenzó a mover la antena que sobresalía de este.  
—No lo entiendo —comentó Donna —. ¿Por qué el vino es tan importante? Eres un esqueleto, no puedes ver, oler o sentir.  
—Pero sí recordar —respondió el esqueleto y se notaba ofendido.  
Donna sintió un escalofrío cuando notó la mirada de Scrooge sobre ella. Sabía lo que significaba, muchas veces le había dedicado esa clase de mirada a Donald antes de usarlo como carnada u obligarlo a hacer cosas que no le gustaban.  
—No lo haré —fue lo primero que dijo.  
—No sabes lo que te voy a pedir.  
—No lo necesito para saber que no me gustará.  
—Goldie, encárgate de pedir refuerzos, Donna y yo iremos a la cocina.  
Donna intentó negarse una vez más, pero fue en vano. Scrooge la tomó de la mano y se la llevó a rastras.  
—Solo iremos a la cocina y de paso podremos hablar, es un lindo kimono para usar de noche ¿no crees?  
Donna dejó de poner resistencia en cuanto escuchó esas palabras. Intentó pensar en lo que podrían esconder. Necesitó de varios minutos en entender y aún más para responder pues temía que Goldie escuchara.  
—Chris Wolf organizó una reunión con el elenco y el equipo de producción para celebrar el final de la película.  
—¿Estaba Minnie?  
—Sí y su novio también —respondió Donna confundida. Pensó en las palabras del representante de Minnie y creyó dar con el motivo de la molestia del pato más rico del mundo —. Descuida, Chris sabía que Minnie tiene prohibido beber alcohol así que no había licor.  
Scrooge observó fijamente a Donna por unos instantes.  
—¿Hay algo de lo que deba enterarme?  
Donna lo pensó por unos instantes.  
—La première es en dos días, todo el elenco asistirá y no, no iremos solo a ver la película, estaremos respondiendo entrevistas y sirviendo la comida que está incluida en el precio de la entrada.  
—¿Es cierto que hay una escena de beso?  
—Sí y no tienes ni idea de lo que costó filmarla —respondió Donna un tanto confundida.  
Tiempo después se enteraría que Scrooge no sabía del beso y que solo estaba adivinando. Lo que sí pudo notar en ese momento es que Scrooge se mostró sorprendido por unos instantes y luego fue ella quien lo estuvo cuando se vio atrapada entre Scrooge y la alacena que tenía detrás. No tuvo tiempo para preguntarle que planeaba cuando sintió su pico contra el suyo.  
Donna cerró los ojos. Lo había extrañado, más de lo que le gustaría admitir ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se habían besado? Donna sospechaba que el tiempo había pasado de forma diferente para su amante por la forma en que Scrooge la acariciaba y por la intensidad de sus besos.  
—¿Crees poder preparar algo de vino?  
Donna parpadeó un par de veces. Intentó comprender qué había pasado, pero no podía y decidió que lo mejor era no intentarlo. Scrooge era la clase de pato que podía hacer que se sintiera como lo más preciado para su corazón en un momento y al siguiente como si fuera un chicle en su bastón.  
La mirada de Donna se posó en la alacena. Los ingredientes no eran un problema, esa alacena estaba más llena que la suya, pero aún así sabía que no podría cumplir con lo que Scrooge pedía.  
—Puedo hacer jugo de uva, pero el vino necesita tiempo para fermentar.  
—Haz el intento —le ordenó Scrooge —. Goldie y yo iremos a reunir el oro.  
Donna obedeció. Tenía sus dudas, no podía negarlo, pero conocía a Scrooge lo suficiente para saber que tenía la mirada que solía tener cuando tenía un plan. Quería creer que sabía lo que estaba haciendo y que podrían salir. Afuera habían personas que esperaban por Donna y por Donald.  
—¿Terminaste? —le preguntó Scrooge. Él y Goldie estaban cubiertos de joyas y cargaban unos sacos que tenían la apariencia de ser pesados.  
Donna le mostró el jugo de uva, tenía buen sabor y ni una gota de alcohol.  
—No es el mejor vino que haya probado —comentó Scrooge —, le falta cuerpo y está un poco dulce. Debería tirarlo.  
Donna estaba por reclamarle cuando el esqueleto intervino.  
—¡No puedes hacerlo! —gritó —. ¡Un vino nunca debe desperdiciarse!  
—No es vino de la mejor calidad, pero será tuyo si nos dejas pasar.  
El esqueleto tomó la botella y la bebió con desesperación. Un sonrojo apareció en su rostro y Donna se preguntó cómo era posible si no tenía piel o sangre y ni siquiera había bebido vino, pero no pensó demasiado en ello pues temía que la puerta se cerrara en cualquier momento.  
Los tres aparecieron en las afueras del castillo. El edificio seguía ausente, pero ni Scrooge ni Goldie lo necesitaban para saber en qué lugar se encontraban.  
—¿Cómo te llamas? —Goldie observaba a Donna atentamente.  
—Donna Moo Goo —respondió un tanto insegura, no le gustaba la forma en que Goldie la veía.  
No tardó en descubrir que Scrooge pensaba lo mismo. El pato se colocó en medio de Donna y de Goldie, cubriendo con su cuerpo a la actriz.  
—¿Qué es lo que planeas?  
—¿Yo? —Goldie fingió inocencia —. Me ofendes, Scroogey, solo quería conocer más de este lindo ejemplar.  
La mirada de Scrooge no se suavizó.  
—Te conozco, Goldie, tú no eres de las que actúa sin un plan.  
Goldie sonrió.  
—¿Seguro de que no te estás describiendo a ti mismo? No importa, aquí es donde nuestros caminos se separan.  
Fue en ese momento que Scrooge y Donna fueron conscientes de que Goldie había robado las tijeras dimensionales. De nada sirvió, ella estaba más allá del alcance de ambos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://mobile.twitter.com/Alen35548469/status/1318257618071261188  
> Hice unos dibujos Scrooge x Donald y quería compartirlo. No tienen relación con el fic.


	17. Los días previos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falta poco para la première y Donna tiene planes.

Capítulo 17: Los días previos

—¿Qué planes tienes?  
—Por ahora dormir, mañana voy a llamar a Launchpad para que nos lleve a casa y nos ayude con el tesoro, luego monitorear el estado de la bolsa. Usaré tu teléfono, la batería del mío está muerta.  
Donna no le creía, pero no iba a reclamarle. Su línea era prepago y contaba con un bono que estaba por vencer, por lo que el dinero no era un problema. Decidió enfocarse en cosas más importantes, como prepararse para descansar. Se retiró el maquillaje y los zapatos con un poco de impaciencia. Disfrutaba ser Donna Moo Goo, pero seguía sin acostumbrarse al corsé y a los tacones, demasiado incómodos para su gusto, especialmente el primero, tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para moverse y respirar al mismo tiempo.  
—Sabes, estamos a solas, podrías...  
Donna apagó el modulador de voz y continuó desvistiendose. Unas manos sobre sus hombros hicieron que se sobresaltara y que se volteara de inmediato.  
—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Scrooge con fingida inocencia.  
—He hecho esto muchas veces, a veces con menos tiempo y espacio.  
Donna sintió el kimono deslizarse sobre su cuerpo y las manos de Scrooge posarse sobre su corsé. Las palabras que Scrooge le susurró provocaron que se sonrojora como ai fuera la primera vez. Pese a que estaba de espaldas podía notar que tenía problemas para soltarlo y que eso comenzaba a irritarlo.  
—¿Problemas? —le preguntó con expresión burlona —. Creí que tenías más experiencia con este tipo de ropa.   
—Y la tengo —Scrooge se notaba ofendido —, pero no creo que quieras que lo rompa.  
Donna se volteó. No era el único corsé que tenía, pero no iba a permitir que lo rompieran. Los corsés eran caros y necesitaba de su traje completo para regresar a Duckburg. Deshizo los nudos con relativa facilidad.  
—¿Eso es relleno? Que traviesa.  
—Soy actriz, las apariencias importan —respondió Donna, mitad fastidiada, mitad avergonzada.  
—¿Y eso incluye usar ropa interior sexy?   
Donald respondió con un puchero. Retiró las últimas prendas y se acostó sobre el único colchón que había. Cargar todos los tesoros había sido agotador por lo que prefería dormir. Cuando sintió a Scrooge amasando su trasero supo que él tenía las mismas intenciones.  
Donald fue el último en levantarse. Scrooge no estaba y no le sorprendió. Buscó agua en un río no tan cercano como le hubiera gustado y tomó un baño. Solo tenía su kimono por lo que decidió volver a usarlo. En cuanto regresó a la cabaña preparó el desayuno. Saber que Scrooge había tomado más que oro del castillo le había hecho feliz. No le sorprendió mucho, sabía lo mucho que amaba el oro, pero también de su debilidad por las cosas gratis, en especial la comida.  
Donna había utilizado una fogata y uno de los sartenes que Scrooge solía utilizar para buscar oro en los ríos. No era la primera vez que recurría a esa clase de trucos, fue algo que tuvo que aprender y es que tanto Scrooge como Della solían descuidar demasiado sus hábitos alimenticios.   
No notó que Scrooge había llegado hasta que sintió unos brazos rodeando su cintura. No tuvo miedo, pues reconoció a su amante al instante. Los besos de Scrooge en su cuello la hicieron reír y poco le faltó para que se quemara.  
—Tranquilo —le dijo —, falta poco para que esté listo el desayuno.   
—Huele delicioso... los omelettes también.   
Donna se río.  
—Necesitarás más para conseguir una ración extra.  
En esa ocasión fue Scrooge quien río.   
—De hecho lo que busco es el postre.  
Donna gimió suavemente cuando Scrooge mordisqueó su cuello. Sabía que era lo que planeaba hacer y también lo deseaba. No era algo que admitiría en voz alta, pero lo había extrañado y mucho, más de lo que debería.   
—Espera a que termine de cocinar —le regañó.  
—Creo que ya he esperado demasiado.   
Donna suspiró en un intento por conseguir algo de autocontrol. Quiso enfocarse en la preparación del desayuno y poco le faltó para fallar. Scrooge acarició y lamió sus puntos más sensibles, tocando y besando de la manera en que hacían que se derritiera. Incluso retiró sus prendas, teniendo problemas con el corsé na vez más.   
En cuanto apagó la cocina decidió que era inútil resistirse. Se volteó y tomó a su amante del rostro, besándolo con fiereza. La forma en que Scrooge la besaba hacía que sospechara que él la había extrañado tanto o más de lo que ella lo había hecho.  
—Mi estrella —le dijo entre besos —, mi marinero.  
Donald amaba cuando Scrooge le hablaba de ese modo, sin la dureza que era usual en él, amaba la forma en que lo tocaba y hacía que se sintiera como lo más valioso. Amaba su toque y la manera en que conocía su cuerpo. Sabía cuáles eran sus puntos más sensibles y lo que le gustaba hacer en la intimidad.   
Donald sintió las manos ansiosas de su amantes recorrer su cuerpo, redescubriendo las plumas que conocía bien y haciéndolo suspirar. Sus cuerpos con desesperación, todo se sentía tan familiar y a la vez tan nuevo.  
El desayuno fue agradable. Scrooge no estaba acostumbrado a cocinar a pesar de que había vivido solo por mucho tiempo, sin embargo quería que su amantes descansara así que decidió calentar los omelettes y preparar una taza de café como acompañamiento.   
—Buen provecho.  
Ambos permanecieron callados por unos minutos. El sonido de los cubiertos eran lo único que acababan con el silencio en el lugar. Donna no se sentía molesta, al contrario, disfrutaba mucho de la tranquilidad del momento.   
—¿Recuerdas la première? Podríamos ir juntos.  
—Tengo que estar allí, soy el dueño de la casa productora, aunque admito que algo de buena compañía siempre es bien recibida.  
Donna sonrió.  
—La película también es buena, a veces se siente un tanto sombría, en especial por Arleen, a la pobre parece que no le pasa nada bueno, pero Oráculo lo compensa siendo la parte inocente, optimista y tierna.   
—Espero que sea un éxito, me ha costado bastante.  
—No lo dudo, Dewey entrevistó al elenco y los videos son bastante populares. La semana pasada una chica me pidió un autógrafo, Minnie dice que en unos días tendré que disfrazarme para ir al centro comercial ¿te lo imaginas? Una identidad secreta usando su propio disfraz.   
—Sí, muy raro.  
—Podrás ver todos los detalles en la première, Alistair aseguró que todos la amaran, en especial a Arlequín, la describió como a una villana profunda, oscura, melancólica y sexy.  
—¿Sexy? ¿Qué me estás ocultando?   
Donna sonrió con coquetería.   
—¿Quieres que te lo muestre?  
—¿Por qué no? Estamos solos y Launchpad se demorará en llegar.   
—No tengo un tubo, pero podemos improvisar.  
........................   
Lo primero que pensó al ver el número en su teléfono fue que se trataba de un cobrador y se vio tentado a colgar, sin embargo no lo hizo pues también consideró que podría ser alguien tratando de avisarle que su familia peligrababa y esto último era algo en lo que pensaba con frecuencia, especialmente cada vez que salían en una aventura.  
—¡Hola, Donald! Espero que no te moleste que Turbo me haya dado tu teléfono, pero es que quería hablar contigo.   
—¿Minnie?   
—Sí. Mañana es la première de Batduck vs Darkwing Duck y pensé que podríamos ir juntos, ya sabes, como amigos, igual que en los viejos tiempos.  
—Creí que esa película era demasiado madura para ti.  
Donald se arrepintió en cuanto terminó de hablar. Eso era algo que Donna sabía, pero que Donald no debía conocer.  
—Y lo es, pero podré ver los primeros minutos y tengo pase a la celebración. Vamos, será divertido y hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntos.   
Donald se sintió un tanto culpable. Como Donald solo había hablado con ella durante la reunión que organizaron sus sobrinos, como Donna Moo Goo pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, incluso cuando Minnie no tenía permitido ver sus escenas. Una parte de él quería decirle la verdad,pero otra opinaba que era lo mejor, en especial porque iría con Scrooge a la première y eso era lo que lo llevaba al segundo problema. Donald no quería negarse, pero sabía que no tenía otra alternativa. Debía presentarse a ese evento como Donna Moo Goo y había hecho planes con Scrooge McDuck.  
—¿A qué hora?  
Minnie le dijo lo que ya sabía y Donald se sintió culpable por darle falsas esperanzas, pero pensaba que sería peor si ni siquiera pretendía pensarlo.  
—Lo siento —no tuvo que fingir tristeza —, tengo trabajo en la bóveda y a un tirano como jefe.  
—Lamento escuchar eso, podríamos salir otro dia, sería divertido que la pandilla se reuniera una vez más.   
Donald vio a sus sobrinos entrar a la casa bote y callar en cuanto lo escucharon hablando por teléfono.   
—¿Qué te parece el sábado? Me gustaría que conocieras a mis sobrinos, aunque ya conoces a Webby y a Dewey.  
—Maravilloso. Estaré contando los días.   
Donald se despidió y colgó. Notó que los patitos se veían curiosos y eso le resultó extraño. No sabía si era el caso de Webby, pero los trillizos solían tener la sonrisa que solían tener cada vez que le arreglaban una cita.  
—¿Hablabas con Minnie? —preguntó Webby.  
Donald asintió.   
—Acordamos vernos el sábado y no es una cita —agregó al ver las expresiones de los pequeños —, ustedes también irán y podrán conocer a toda la pandilla.  
—¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó Della, quien acababa de llegar, Scrooge estaba a su lado.   
—Tío Donald nos va a presentar a su novia.  
—¿Cuál novia?  
—¡Minnie! —respondieron los más pequeños al unísono.   
—Ex-novia y ella no será la única en ir, estarán Mickey, Daisy, Goofy y Max.  
—Ella quiere ir contigo a la première, eso debe significar algo.  
Donald observó fijamente a Dewey. Él no había mencionado la première, pero Dewey sabía de los planes de Minnie. Eso le hizo recordar que su amiga le había dicho que fue su sobrino de azul quien le dio su número de teléfono y eso le hizo preguntarse qué tanto habían hablado.  
—Sí, que es una buena amiga y tiene novio, Mickey, son la pareja del momento.   
—¿Has intentado salir con chicos? —preguntó Della —, Launchpad podría ser un buen candidato.   
—Es el novio de Drake Mallard. Della, si vas a hacer de cupido ¿podrías al menos no involucrar a alguien que ya está en una relación?   
—Así que admites que necesitas ayuda —respondió Della con expresión victoriosa.  
Donald sintió deseos de golpear su frente con su palma. Sabía que su familia ni siempre entendía lo que decía y que Della era imprudente, pero no esperó que ella sacara sus propias conclusiones y menos que estas estuvieran tan alejadas de la realidad. Era molesto.  
—¿Por qué es tan importante que Donald tenga pareja? —preguntó Scrooge McDuck y se veía molesto.  
—Porque nunca ha salido con nadie —comentó Dewey.  
—Y no queremos ser el motivo por el que se niegue esa oportunidad —en esa ocasión fue Huey el que habló.  
—Después de todo nos ha cuidado por tanto tiempo y es momento de que se preocupe por sí mismo —terminó Louie.  
—Tonterías. Donald no necesita una pareja, lo que necesita es ser más eficiente en el trabajo y pulir monedas más rápido.   
—Tío Donald necesita un abrazo.  
—Tiene a su familia, los noviazgos solo son una pérdida de tiempo.  
—Tú estuviste desaparecido un tiempo con Goldie —le dijo Louie, su tono no era acusador, pero sí pícaro —. Tío Donald también tiene derecho a amar y ser amado.  
—Tío Scrooge tiene razón, los únicos abrazos que necesito son los de mi familia y estoy bien sin pareja. No digo que me cierre a la posibilidad, pero sí que prefiero que las cosas pasen por sí solas —al ver los rostros de sus parientes agregó —. ¿Me buscaban?  
—Sí, queremos invitarte a comer con nosotros.  
—Y a cocinar —agregó Scrooge, lo que terminó por convencer a Donald. Varias veces había evitado las cenas en familia para no sentirse como una carga y eso era algo que Scrooge sabía.   
...........................................................................................   
Donald se había alejado un poco del lugar de encuentro para poder vestirse como Donna lo que, en conjunto a su mala suerte, hicieron que llegara tarde. Encontrar a Minnie y a Daisy no le tomó tiempo pese a que ambas estaban disfrazadas. Ambas le habían enviado una fotografía para que pudiera reconocerlas.  
—Lamento el retraso —fue lo primero que le dijo a sus amigas —, estuve ocupada en la mañana y luego tuve problemas para encontrar un taxi.  
—Nos hubieras avisado —le dijo Minnie —, no me habría molestado recogerte.   
—No quisiera causarte problemas.   
—Tonterías, somos amigas.  
—Minnie me ha hablado mucho de ti. No sé si ponerme celosa o invitarte a salir.  
—¿Qué?   
—Tal vez no invitarte a salir, pero sí evaluarte. Necesitas mi aprobación si quieres ser la novia de Minnie.  
Donna y Minnie se sonrojaron pese a que ambas sabían lo bromista que podía llegar a ser Daisy.  
—¡Daisy! Tú sabes que tengo novio y...  
—Que lo amas —interrumpió Daisy con algo de cansancio —, honestamente, lo repites demasiado y soy de las que creen que las palabras pierden su significado cuando se repiten demasiado —Daisy calló y su rostro cambió de expresión —. ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡ese bolso es bellísimo!  
Daisy tomó las manos de Donna y de Minnie y las arrastró hasta la tienda donde vendían el bolso que había visto. Tardó segundos en tomarlo y horas en encontrar un conjunto que combinara con su nuevo accesorio.  
—Este vestido se te vería hermoso —Daisy colocó la prenda que había tomado recientemente y la colocó sobre Minnie —, ve a probartelo de inmediato.   
Donna estaba viendo desde lejos cuando fue descubierta por Daisy. Ella le extendió un kimono azul y la empujó hasta el vestidor más cercano. Eso la hizo reír. Aquel escenario era tan familiar, aunque en us recuerdos su papel se limitaba a cargar con lo que se había comprado, tantas bolsas que debía hacer malabares para evitar tropezar o perder alguna prenda.  
No le tomó mucho tiempo decidir que se quedaría con el vestido que Daisy había elegido. Confiaba en el criterio de su amiga y le quedaba, no necesitaba de más motivos.  
—¿No te quedó? —le preguntó Daisy, ella llevaba un vestido morado, largo y ajustado.  
—Al contrario. Me quedo con este.  
—Tienes que mostrarnos cómo te ves —Daisy empujó a Donna de vuelta al vestidor.  
Donna obedeció. No quería hacerla enojar, en especial si seguía siendo tan aterradora como recordaba.  
—Mejor pruébate este —Daisy le extendió un vestido con una falda llena de encajes y listones, le pareció lindo y elegante.  
—¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó Minnie, ella llevaba un vestido sencillo, no demasiado corto.  
—Hermosa.  
—No es lo buscamos, demasiado tierna. En seguida te busco algo más apropiado para la ocasión.   
Donna suspiró. Presentía que no sería sencillo encontrar un vestido y que su cuenta de ahorros resentiría esa salida. No estaba equivocada. Lo que no presintió fue que sería invitada a un karaoke y lo mucho que se divertiría ese día. 

Notas:  
Dejo los links a dibujos que he sido basados en este fic y me marcho lentamente.   
https://twitter.com/Alendarkstar2/status/1322343807199961088?s=19  
https://twitter.com/Alendarkstar2/status/1322964148582580229?s=19  
Gracias por leer.


	18. La première

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha llegado el momento de la première, no hubo ningún incidente de importancia, o al menos eso es lo que Donald quiere pensar.

Capítulo 18: La premiére

Donald pasó toda la noche en vela para terminar el trabajo pendiente en la bóveda y poder vestirse apropiadamente para el evento. Se reunió con Scrooge en la entrada de la mansión y pretendió haber tomado un taxi para que nadie sospechara.  
—Soy Donna Moo Goo —se presentó en el portón —, Scrooge McDuck me está esperando.  
—En seguida le paso su mensaje.  
Donna decidió retocar su maquillaje. Daisy le había dado unos cuantos consejos y quería verse fabulosa en la premiére. Había trabajado arduamente en esa película y estaba ansiosa por ver los resultados.   
Scrooge bajó en compañía de los trillizos, Webby, Violet, Lena y Della. Ver la molestia en sus rostros hizo que sintiera cierta incomodidad. Ni los había visto, como Donna, desde el baile al que fue con Scrooge, y temía que su presencia fuera el motivo de esa incomodidad.  
—Hola —saludó tímidamente.  
Su saludo fue respondido, y no había hostilidad en este. Donna siguió indagando en el motivo de su molestia, feliz de saber que su presencia no era el motivo del conflicto.  
—¿Podrías convencer a tío Scrooge de que tío Donald asista a la premiére? —le preguntó Dewey.  
—Louie —le reclamó Scrooge —, ya te dije los motivos por los que no puede asistir.  
—Pero Minnie lo invitó —insistió Dewey —, y eso debe significar algo. No seas como la madrastra malvada de Cenicienta, tío Donald merece ser amado.  
—Conozco a Minnie —interrumpió Donna, no quería que Scrooge fuera culpado de algo que no era su culpa —, ella es mi mejor amiga y sé que no está enamorada de Donald. He hablado con ella y me ha dicho que lo que desea es recuperar a su amigo y compensarlo por el tiempo perdido.  
—Pero la premiére podría cambiarlo —insistió Dewey —, es el sitio ideal para el romance.  
—Así no funciona el corazón de una mujer, cuando una mujer se enamora, sus sentimientos son constantes y nada puede hacer que ese amor desaparezca.  
Donna notó que Scrooge se mostró un tanto incómodo por esa frase. Lo primero en lo que pensó fue que había dicho algo inapropiado, pero luego pensó en Goldie y el tiempo que habían pasado perdidos en medio de la nada.  
—¿Sabías que ella salía con nuestro tío Donald?  
—No recuerdo que lo mencionara, suele hablar más de Mickey. Nunca lo he visto personalmente, pero he escuchado tanto de él que creo lo conozco.  
—Es una lástima que Donald no pueda venir, los dos se llevarían muy bien.  
—Lo es —Donna intentó parecer casual.  
—¿Qué te ha dicho sobre nuestra salida el sábado?   
—Nada —respondió con sinceridad, Daisy las había mantenido ocupadas la última vez que se vieron.  
—¿Nos damos prisa? —comentó Scrooge molesto —. No quiero llegar tarde a mi película.   
Louie y Della mostraron sospecha, pero ninguno dijo nada. Donna no supo cómo interpretar eso. Sabía lo observadores que podían llegar a ser y eso le preocupaba. Se dijo que podían sospechar de un romance entre ambos y que, en el peor de los casos, sospechar de su no tan pequeño secreto. Esperaba que no se tratara de lo último.   
Donna fue la última en entrar y lo hizo sola. Habían varios periodistas en la entrada y no quería darles motivos para que sospecharan de una relación con Scrooge McDuck. No quería que su secreto peligrara o ser el centro de comentarios mal intencionados.  
—¿Por qué ha venido sola? —le preguntaron.  
—Es algo de lo que preferiría no hablar —Donna se mostró apenada y deseó, por primera, pero no única vez, haber entrado de la mano de Scrooge —, soy extranjera así que mi familia no pudo acompañarme.  
—¿Qué hay de un novio?  
—He estado trabajando en la película.   
Donna comenzaba a sentirse molesta. Hizo uso de todo su autocontrol, no quería causar una mala impresión como lo había hecho siendo Donald años atrás. Forzó su mejor sonrisa y se disculpó diciendo que no quería llegar tarde al evento.  
Los primeros minutos fueron tranquilos. Donna firmó varios autógrafos y se tomó algunas fotografías con sus fans. Se sentó al lado de Scrooge y compartieron algunas palomitas. Sus manos se rozaron en algunas ocasiones y eso le hizo recordar los primeros días, cuando los roces "accidentales" eran frecuentes y su relación comenzaba a transformarse en algo más.   
Los trillizos y Webby tuvieron que retirarse junto a Minnie. Las escenas comenzaron a volverse más violentas y a tener un mayor índole sexual.Pasó cerca de media hora para que tuviera su primera escena, una en la que Arleen se vestía para su trabajo y simulaba una sonrisa. Luego de eso pasarían veinte minutos para que tuviera otra escena, en esa ocasión más larga y en compañía del Ducker.  
Los dedos de Scrooge se encontraban trazando pequeños círculos en la palma de Donna, pero su rostro no mostraba nada más que concentración en la película. Eso era algo que francamente le sorprendía. Nunca había entendido cómo podía pretender que nada pasaba mientras acariciaba sus piernas y algo más, durante la cena o podía joderla en un restaurante de dudosa reputación para luego alejarse y pretender que solo la había despeinado. Era algo que le fascinaba y fastidiaba en igual manera.  
—Creí que tendrías más escenas —le susurró.   
—Grabé más escenas, pero no todas llegaron al corte final.  
Scrooge se mostró indignado.  
—Escenas que cuestan dinero, me imagino.  
—Es parte del proceso de filmación de una película. Eres un hombre de negocios, creo que lo entenderás.   
—Pues estoy pensando en una forma de sacarles provecho.   
Pasarían meses antes de que entendiera el significado de esas palabras.   
—¿Una violación? —Scrooge no estaba gritando, pero poco le faltaba —. ¿Era necesario?  
—Alistair dice que es la mejor manera de reflejar como un alma inocente es mancillada y quería que se supiera que Arlequín es una muñeca rota.  
—Sigue sin gustarme.  
Donna se preocupó un poco cuando el agarre que Scrooge ejercía sobre su mano se hizo más fuerte. Sabía que estaba molesto pese a que no había apartado su mirada de la pantalla en ningún momento.   
Las cosas se tornaron estrañas cuando la película estaba por terminar. La pantalla fue cubierta con una nube de humo y esta dio paso a alguien que muchos conocían. Muchos de sus rasgos eran similares a los de Darkwing Duck, incluso el diseño de su ropa era el mismo, pero sus colores eran diferentes y su mirada se encontraba nublada por ciertos matices de locura que lo hacían aterrador.  
—Soy la mancha de chocolate en la camisa favorita, soy el spoiler malintencionado, soy el reboot de la serie que marcó la infancia de muchos, soy el liveaction innecesario, soy —el pato enmascarado hizo una pausa —, soy NegaDuck y esta es la primera llamada.  
NegaDuck desapareció del mismo modo en el que había aparecido, sin dejar rastro. Scrooge y Donna intentaron buscarlo, pero todo lo que encontraron fue uno de los carteles promocionales destrozado y una palabra escrita sobre el rostro de Drake Mallard "Falso héroe".  
—Cuatro de diez —comentó Donna con una sonrisa nerviosa —, es original, pero no demasiado llamativa.  
Scrooge no encontró su comentario gracioso y se lo hzo saber antes de llamar a los guardas de seguridad. Alguien se había animado a colarse en su evento privado y para él esa era una ofensa personal. Su principal sospechoso era Glumgold, sabotear una première sonaba como algo que haría.   
Buscaron por varios minutos antes de decidir que era el momento de regresar a la proyección de la película. No habia nada fuera de lo ordinario y faltaba poco para que el filme terminara.   
—Reforzaré la seguridad —comentó Scrooge —, incluso si solo se trata de una broma de mal gusto, no puedo permitir que se repita.  
Las entrevistas comenzaron después de que la película terminara. No era únicamente un privilegio para quienes asistían a la première, era una forma de evaluar el impacto que tendría la producción en los cines.  
—Oráculo tiene muy pocos diálogos —se quejó la reportera de la revista Gold Times.  
—Y aún así es el personaje más importante —respondió Alistair —, ella es quien une a los protagonistas y descubre que el Ducker es el verdadero villano.  
—Debería tener más tiempo en escena ¿qué hay de Arleen Feather?  
—Me alegra que pregunten por ella. Recuerdo el casting para la película del Sirepato, Donna Moo Goo se veía un tanto desarreglada, como si estuviera a punto de matar al Ducker y eso me hizo pensar en un asunto de gran importancia, la carencia de villanas en el cine. Cuando estaba escribiendo el guión pensé mucho en Donna y tomé varias cualidades de ella. Arlequín no tiene superpoderes, pero es igual de letal y empoderada. Su locura y sensualidad la hacen una villana de temer, pero apenas está empezando por lo que tiene mucho que aprender y que dar en futuras entregas.   
—¿Qué significa el final? —preguntó el reportero del Rainy Days.  
—Es una metáfora que representa el sacrificio de los héroes y cómo Batduck, Darkwing Duck y Oráculo renuncian a su propia vida para mantener la paz.  
—¿Ellos mueren?  
—No en el sentido literal de la palabra, ambos entregan sus vidas al bien de la humanidad.   
Donna se sorprendió al tener que responder tantas preguntas. Había tenido varios papeles importantes, pero era la primera vez que recibía tanta atención.   
—¿Qué se siente actuar al lado de un bombón como Chris Wolf?  
Donna se río al escuchar esas palabras. No había burla, pero sí picardia.  
—Al principio fue difícil, pero una cita bastó para limar las asperezas.  
—¿Besa bien?  
Donna asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Una expresión pícara apareció en su rostro.  
—¿Qué hay de la relación de Arlequín con el Ducker?  
—Todos han visto al Ducker reír, pero Arlequín es la única que lo ha visto llorar.  
Muchos suspiraron al escuchar esas palabras. Donna recordó cuando Launchpad le dijo que ellos eran su OTP.  
—Arlequín lo seguirá ciegamente a dónde vaya y lo perdonará sin importar cuantas veces la haga llorar —Donna recordó su reencuentro con Scrooge, antes de eso había considerado que no lo quería en su vida, pero todo eso pasó a segundo plano cuando supo que estaba en peligro —, Alistair mencionó que es peligrosa y no lo niego, tuve que entrenar para poder estar a la altura del personaje.  
—¿Puede mostrarnos algunos de sus movimientos?   
Donna hizo una pequeña coreografía. No tenía mucho tiempo ni espacio, pero su público lo disfrutó de todos modos. Los elogios que recibió eran prueba de ello.  
Ver a Chris hizo que se confundiera un poco, pero no tardaría en entenderlo. Drew, encargada de publicidad, le había dicho a través de los auriculares ocultos en su peluca que a el público le gustaba verla junto a Chris.  
—No tienen que pretender que son pareja —le sugirió la roedora —, con algo de tensión sexual es suficiente.   
Donna le sonrió de forma coqueta a Chris y él se colocó a su lado.  
—Espero que no les moleste que continúe la entrevista al lado de Donna. Es una pena que me perdiera su baile.  
—Sabes que puedo bailar para ti cuando quieras, solo por la fecha y una buena botella de whisky.  
Varios de los presentes se rieron al escuchar esas palabras.  
—El amor está en el aire.  
—Arlequín y el Ducker deberían tener su propio spin-off.  
Donna se reunió con Scrooge cuando terminó el evento. Él se había ofrecido a llevarla hasta su casa, algo que la tomó por sorpresa hasta que supo cuál era el lugar al que se dirigían.   
—Eres un travieso —le dijo con tono pícaro.  
—¿Qué? —Scrooge pretendió ser inocente —. Solo quiero felicitarte por un trabajo bien hecho. Vi lo que hiciste con Chris Wolf, a la gente le gusto y podré sacar muchas películas más si siguen así.  
Donna pensó en la aparición de Negaduck. No había hecho nada y parecía que solo quería llamar la atención, pero la forma en que se había infiltrado le hacían pensar que ese pato no debía ser subestimado.   
—Donna —le llamó Scrooge, parecía preocupado —, ¿me escuchas?  
—Sí, lo siento, estaba pensando en Donna, supongo que hoy fue su última aparición.   
—No estaría tan seguro de eso, podría haber una secuela si esta película tiene éxito. Pero no pienses en eso ahora, tengo otros planes para nosotros.


	19. Operación Cupido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Violet, Lena, Boyd y Della tienen un nuevo proyecto en mente, buscarle pareja a Donald.

Capítulo 19: Operación Cupido   
Reunirse en el jardín había sido idea de Dewey, Webby fue la primera en apoyarlo y Lena la última, no porque pensara que se trataba de una mala idea, sino porque deseaba llevarle la contraria a Dewey.  
—¿Esto es necesario? —se quejó Lena, la mitad superior de su cuerpo se encontraba en el piso y la otra mitad sobre una silla, sus manos y bocas estaban cubiertas de frituras de queso.  
—Totalmente —comentó Dewey.  
—Muy necesario —agregó Webby.  
—Suena divertido —agregó BOYD, su rostro mostraba inocencia.   
Lena suspiró con fastidio.   
—¿Algún plan?  
Webby y Dewey se rieron al escuchar esas palabras. Ninguno se estaba burlando, solo se estaban divirtiendo. Ambos amaban jugar a ser Cupido.   
—Primero debemos buscarle a alguien para que tengan una cita.  
—Creo que eso es obvio —se burló Lena.  
—Es una pena que tío Scrooge no sea una opción —se lamentó Webby —, tiene mucho material para ser un buen novio ¿Qué? —agregó al ver las expresiones de sus amigos.  
—Nada ¿otra sugerencia?   
—Yo voto por Minnie —comentó Dewey —, sé que sale con Mickey, pero ella prefirió invitar a Donald a la première, eso debe significar algo.  
—Yo voto por Fenton, es muy noble y podría cuidar bien de Donald —intervino Huey.  
—¿Qué hay de Panchito? —sugirió Louie —. ¿recuerdan lo feliz que está cuando está cerca de Panchito y José?   
—José también es un buen candidato —intervino Webby.  
—Cierto, es una pena que no puedan salir los tres, son muy unidos.  
—Podría presentarle a un amigo de mis padres —Violet se veía un tanto insegura —, está soltero y es muy divertido. Él me ha apoyado en muchos de mis proyectos como parte de los Jóvenes Castores y también es un actor.  
—¿Es rico? —Louie preguntó con rapidez, al ver las miradas de sus hermanos y amistades agregó —. ¿Qué?   
—¿Cómo se llama?  
—Brad Van Beck —Violet preferió   
—¿Es el que interpreta al protagonista de Angustias?  
—Creo que sí.   
—¡Mucho mejor, tío Donald ama esa novela! —Dewey estaba emocionado.  
Lena estaba segura de que Donald no era el único que amaba esa novela.  
—Le preguntaré a Brad si puede venir.  
—Habrán dos celebridades del mundo del cine —respondió Louie —, es obvio que asistirá.   
—¿Algún otro candidato? —preguntó Lena con fastidio —, porque creo que podríamos nominar a la señora Beakley ya que estamos diciendo nombres al azar.  
—No son nombres al azar. Solo hemos mencionado a quienes tienen un buen corazón, valentía, nobleza y muchas cualidades por las que deberían ser elegidos.  
—Yo voto por mí —interrumpió Della quien acababa de llegar y solo había escuchado la última parte, al notar las miradas de los más pequeños agregó —. ¿Para qué es la votación? ¿Es para algún premio? ¿están escogiendo al líder de nuestra próxima aventura? ¿tiene que ver con espionaje? ¿es quien tomará el mejor asiento en la limosina.   
—No, es para algo más importante, buscar una pareja para tío Donald.  
—Entonces deshago mi voto. Voto por Darkwing Duck, es un superhéroe.  
—¡Fenton también! —Huey se arrepintió al instante de sus palabras —, no como Gizmoduck, me refiero a lo que hace en el laboratorio y... ustedes saben que es Gizmoduck.  
—La pregunta es ¿quién no lo sabe?  
Huey se mostró un tanto molesto con esa afirmación, pero no dijo nada.  
—Y es Drake Mallard, novio de Launchpad —agregó Louie.  
—Drake no es Darkwing Duck —dijo Dewey.  
Nadie le creyó.  
—¿Qué hay de Minnie? ¿Cómo fue su relación con tío Donald?  
Della suspiró.   
—Recuerdo que ella, Mickey, Goofy, Daisy y Donald habían decidido dedicarse a la actuación. Tío Scrooge estaba molesto y le advirtió a Donald lo poco rentable que era su decisión, también le ofreció trabajo en la bóveda. Mi hermano decidió mudarse junto a sus amigos, ya saben lo obstinado que es. Tomó varios trabajos de medio tiempo y tuvo que estudiar en una universidad militar para pagar sus estudios, fue cuando conoció a Panchito y a José. Tío Scrooge le dijo que ser músico tampoco era rentable y Donald insistió en que sería ambos.  
Della calló por unos instantes. Lena creía entender el motivo.  
—Debo de admitir que me sorprendieron cuando comenzaron a salir, muchos lo estaban. En aquel entonces estaban ganando algo de popularidad. Donald había conseguido su segundo papel como protagonista, el primero fue en una película que hizo con Panchito y José, propaganda de guerra. Luego vi a Donald enojado y triste, eso me pareció extraño, aunque sospechaba que tenía que ver con la guerra, él fue un soldado e incluso fue promovido, Donald me dijo que Minnie había convencido al director de que le diera su papel a Mickey. En ese entonces lo creí y lo hice por muchos años, hasta hace poco que Donald me confesó que Minnie estaba haciendo una prueba de sonido. Creo que fue una trampa, aunque no sé si sea buena idea señalar nombres.  
—¿Por qué?   
—Porque Donald no debería estar allí, sin embargo alguien le dijo que fuera para que descubriera con quien estaba saliendo y los diálogos eran muy precisos ¿por qué usar esas palabras si solo era una prueba de sonido?  
—Me refería a ¿por qué crees que lo mejor es olvidarlo?  
—Porque ha pasado mucho tiempo y solo serviría para abrir viejas cicatrices. Además Donald y Minnie no lo necesitan para recuperar su amistad.  
—¿Cómo era su relación?   
Della se mostró pensativa.   
—Era una relación muy dulce, iban a comer helado, ensayar e incluso cantar. A Minnie le gustaba escucharlo cantar, creo que eso lo dice todo.  
—Eso debe ser amor —dijeron Webby y Dewey al unísono.   
Lena se sintió avergonzada cuando varias miradas se posaron sobre ella. Se había mostrado conmovida por lo que dijo Della y le desagradaba mostrarse suave. Era algo a lo que no podía acostumbrarse.  
—Por algo terminaron.   
—Los ex pueden regresar.  
—Como tío Scrooge y tía Goldie, pueden tener sus diferencias, pero sus caminos siempre se encuentran y eso es lo único que importa.   
—El picnic del sábado es la oportunidad perfecta para que surja el amor.  
—Creo que Storkules también es una buena opción, para nadie es un secreto que ama a mi hermano y podría protegerlo mejor que nadie.  
—Podría ser —Dewey no se veía del todo convencido.   
Sus hermanos y amigas tampoco lo estaban.  
—Invitemoslo al picnic y que tío Donald tome una decisión.   
Esa idea fue apoyada por todos.  
.......................................   
Dewey y Louie tomaron más de diez fotografías en cinco minutos. Sabían que pasarían el día con varias celebridades, pero lo que vieron iba más allá de sus espectativas.  
El jardín era de gran tamaño, con muchos arbustos y flores de todo tipo y colores. Las margaritas eran las que predominaban. También había un kiosco con un bufete, el cual contenía todo tipo de comidas, platillos de distintos países y de todo el mundo.y una piscina que, aunque no era tan grande como la de la mansión de Scrooge, era de un tamaño considerable.   
—Yo me encargué de la decoración —les dijo Daisy notablemente orgullosa —. ¿Qué les parece?  
—Es lindo —pese a que Lena quería parecer desinteresada no logró hacerlo.  
—Y grande.  
—Espero que lo suficiente, tenemos muchos invitados.  
—La decoración es espectacular —comentó Violet —, los colores de las flores están en armonía y la decoración realza la belleza del lugar.  
—Me alegra que lo notarán. Pensé en los niños e incluí muchos juegos. Están dentro del kiosco —agregó al ver que los menores se veían confundidos —. Siganme, se los mostraré.   
Louie se quedó sin palabras al ver lo que Daisy había preparado. Había una piscina llena de bolas de colores, un juego de baile, una máquina de karaoke, un arcade, el carro que tenía al frente le hacía sospechar que se trataba de un juego de carreras, este último estaba ocupado y varias consolas de videojuegos.   
—¿Y Gilbert? —preguntó Daisy.  
Max se quitó el casco y señaló una de las esquinas. Gilbert estaba sentado, leyendo un libro de un considerable grosor.   
—Nosotros somos Huey, Dewey, Louie, Boyd, Violet y Lena.  
—Diviértanse —les dijo Daisy —, nosotros estaremos esperando a que lleguen todos los invitados y charlando por si quieren unirse. Los llamaré cuando estemos listos para comer.  
Dewey y Webby se apoderaron de la pista de baile. Huey, Boyd y Violet acompañaron a Gilbert en su lectura.  
—Daisy Sue muy amable en traer libros —comentó Violet.  
—Yo se los pedí —comentó Gilbert —, tío Goofy insistió en que viniera y tengo que prepararme para obtener una licenciatura en leyes.  
—Entiendo, mi tío Donald es igual, suele decir que uno también debe tomarse un tiempo para relajarse.  
—Mis padres también, dicen que hay cosas más importantes, como la amistad y la felicidad.   
—Gyro dice lo contrario, para él la ciencia es lo más importante.   
Louie y Lena decidieron jugar con Max. Los tres tomaron la única consola que tenía multijugador. Louie y Max no tardarían en arrepentirse, Lena era demasiado buena y solía usar elementos como el caparazón azul cada vez que estaba por perder.  
.................................  
Donald sospechó que Della y los niños planeaban algo cuando se quedó a solas con Minnie. No sabía qué excusa había usado y tampoco era que le molestara. Minnie era su amiga y hablar con ella siempre era divertido, esa ocasión no fue la excepción. El problema era que sentía que lo estaban usando y eso era algo que odiaba.  
—Della —la llamó Donald —. ¿Acaso me estoy perdiendo de algo?  
—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —Della fingió inocencia.  
—Sabes de que hablo ¿siguen buscandome pareja?  
—¿Todavía no llega Brad? —Della calló al notar la mirada de su hermano —. ¿Has salido con alguien más después de Minnie?  
—Sí —Donald se arrepintió en cuanto habló —. Estuve en una relación abierta —confesó Donald.  
—¿En serio? —Della estaba sorprendida —, pero los trillizos me dijeron que no te conocieron ninguna novia.  
—No era una relación formal así que no consideré que fuera necesario hablar de ella —Donald se ruborizó —, además sí lo conocen —lo último lo dijo en un susurro que Della casi no llegó a escuchar.  
—¿Quién es? No me hagas insistir, porque ambos sabemos que te sacaré la respuesta.   
—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —Donald estaba avergonzado —, solo éramos amigos con derecho.  
—Porque soy tu hermana y me preocupo por ti.  
Della se tomó demasiado en serio lo de conseguir respuestas de Donald. Lo estuvo siguiendo a todas partes y repitiendole la misma pregunta, apareciendo en los lugares más insólitos, incluso cuando estaba acompañado lo que lo hacía   
—¿Eres Donald Duck?  
Donald asintió.   
—¿Le han dicho que se parece a Brad Van Beck?  
—Soy Brad Van Beck.  
Donald se quedó sin palabras al escuchar a Brad Van Beck, protagonista de su novela favorita. Él había afirmado que lo conocía y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.   
—Es una pena que se retirara, "Los tres caballeros" ha sido mi película favorita desde la primera vez que la vi.  
—Gracias, significa mucho para mí viniendo del actor que interpreta a Percival.  
—¿Fan de Angustias? —preguntó Brad, su voz denotaba un orgullo que Donald ignoró.   
—Mis sobrinos y yo amamos esa novela.  
Fue en ese momento que Donald notó la presencia de Della.  
—Voy por bebidas ¿le traigo una?  
—Whisky estaría bien.  
Donald se marchó y pretendió buscar unas bebidas. Todavía faltaban varios invitados por lo que no se había servido la comida.  
—Sé que estás ahí, Della.  
—Solo ignorame y sigue con tu cita.  
—Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.  
Della siguió observándolo y Donald supo que no tenía otra opción. Scrooge dijo que llegaría con un pequeño retraso y no temía que Della pudiera descubrirlos. Esto último era lo que más le preocupaba, conocía a Della y sabía que era más que capaz de seguirlo por días si era necesario para obtener lo que quería, fue de ese modo que se enteró de su rompimiento con Minnie.  
—De acuerdo, tú ganas, pero debes prometer que no le dirás a nadie —Donald esperó a que Della asintiera —. Gladstone.  
—¿Glastone? ¿Hablas de Gladstone Gander? ¿Nuestro primo?  
Donald asintió, sintiéndose aún más avergonzado de lo que ya estaba.  
—¿Qué puedo decir? Gladstone me recibió en su casa y estaba triste por... cosas. Cuidó de los niños mientras que trabajaba... fue una tontería y los dos lo hemos olvidado.   
Della no estaba segura de eso último. Sabía que Donald no tenía ningún interés en Gladstone, pero no sabía si podía decir lo mismo de su primo. Saber que ambos habían estado juntos de esa forma hacía que viera de diferente la rivalidad que había entre Gladstone y su hermano, sentía que era la forma en que su primo trataba de llamar su atención.  
—Iré a hablar con Brad —Donald tomó dos copas de whisky.   
—Suerte con tu cita.  
—¡No es una cita!  
—Pero te gustaría que lo fuera


	20. Fuera de control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas se descontrolan un poco, Donald debe lidiar con las consecuencias de las acciones de Della y de las suyas.

Capítulo 20: Fuera de control  
Donald se volteó un par de veces, no encontró a Della y eso de cierta manera le inquietaba. Sabía que debía estar feliz de que cumpliera con su palabra, pero seguía pensando que había sido una mala idea admitir la relación que tuvo Gladstone, en especial porque la conocía y sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacerla abandonar cualquier cosa que se propusiera.  
No consideraba que su relación con Gladstone fuera trascendental. Los trillizos y él se habían quedado en su casa durante los primeros años y no solían coincidir con frecuencia. Gladstone había pagado, o ganado un servicio de guardaría, no estaba seguro, por lo que se la pasaba viajando o en casinos, Donald trabajaba arduamente en un intento por demostrar que podía ser una buena figura paterna para los niños.   
Solía estar cansado y molesto todo el tiempo, ver que Gladstone hacía lo que quisiera en todo momento no ayudaba en nada. Los besos y el sexo casual parecían ser la solución al problema. Todo había comenzado con el muérdago. Los niños dormían y él había tomado de más, no estaba seguro de porqué, sus recuerdos eran un tanto borrosos. Había querido darle un beso en la mejilla, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba, y terminaron haciéndolo en medio de la sala. Tuvieron cuidado de que nadie, en especial los niños, los escucharan, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Donald, los recuerdos que tenía eran borrosos. No hubieron miradas ni comentarios que pudieran indicar que alguien lo supiera o sospechara.  
Nunca hablaron acerca de tener una relación o de terminarla. Donald se marchó cuando estuvo seguro de poder cuidar de los niños y de trabajar. La mayoría de las veces solía llevarlos con él, otras veces contrataba a una niñera, algo que pasaba raras veces pues el dinero nunca dejó de ser un problema. Ocasionalmente hablaba con Gladstone, pero él parecía más interesado en los trillizos que en él y nunca dio señales de querer retomar lo que tenían... o al menos eso era lo que Donald pensaba.  
Le extendió una bebida a Brad. Mentalmente se dijo que no era el momento para pensar en esas cosas. Ambos habían acordado terminar con ello años atrás y no tenía intenciones de retomarlo. Estaba con Scrooge, algo que había deseado por tanto tiempo, aunque en ocasiones sentía que le hacía más daño que bien, su vida era muy ocupada y no quería complicaciones, en especial si podía evitarlas.  
Brad estudió el whisky durante unos instantes y no lo bebió hasta estar seguro de que este era de calidad. Donald prefería el tequila y las bebidas más fuertes.  
—Me gustaría actuar contigo —le dijo Brad y era sincero —, pásame tu número y te conseguiré un papel en Angustias. Normalmente se debe pasar por un riguroso casting, pero un actor de mi reputación y talento puede tomarse ciertas libertades.  
Donald asintió de inmediato. Realmente deseaba poder estar en el set de filmación y participar en su telenovela favorita.  
Goofy y Minnie se acercaron y tomaron asiento. Ambos tenían un vaso entre sus manos y Donald estaba más que seguro de que ninguno contenía alcohol.  
—¿Brad Van Deck? —preguntó Minnie, su tono de voz indicaba sorpresa.  
Eso hizo que Donald sospechara de Brad. No creía que tuviera intenciones ocultas o que se hubiera colado en la fiesta, pero sí que Della o alguno de los niños lo había invitado para que saliera con él. "Solo es uno, nada de lo que deba preocuparme", pensó Donald, no tardaría en darse cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.  
—El mismo —respondió el actor con orgullo —. Probablemente me reconocieron por mi papel en Angustias.  
Minnie y Goofy asintieron.  
—Máx, Gilbert y y yo no nos perdemos ningún capítulo.  
—Entonces sabrán que habrá una nueva temporada.  
—No lo sabía.   
Donald, Minnie y Goofy estaban sorprendidos. Sabían que Angustias estaba entrando a su recta final, pero no creyeron que hubiera sido renovada para una nueva temporada. Ciertamente se trataba de una agradable noticia y es que habían demasiadas preguntas por resolver en la actual temporada.  
—En ese caso olviden lo que dije— Brad no mostró señales de haber tenido un desliz —. ¿Eres Minnie Mouse? ¿Estoy frente a Goofy Goof?  
Minnie y Goofy asintieron.  
—Es un honor ser reconocida por un actor tan importante.   
—Lo mismo digo.  
—Amé la versión que hicieron del cascanueces. Mi parte favorita fue el Rey Ratón que en realidad era pato.  
—La mía también.   
Donald sonrió con nostalgia. Recordaba que Minnie le había dicho algo similar poco después del estreno de la película, recordaba el beso que compartieron y la ilusión de que lo que los unía sería eterno. Pensar en lo último fue doloroso, Goofy también era su amigo y lo había hecho de lado por algo de lo que no era culpable y en lo que ni siquiera estaba involucrado.   
—Mi parte favorita fueron las escenas de baile —comentó Goofy —, yo también tenía una, pero las cosas no salieron del todo bien.  
—Pocas cosas lo hicieron —comentó Donald con seriedad.  
Minnie se mostró apenada por lo que Donald se apresuró en cambiar la expresión de su rostro.   
—Yo también quería que el Rey Ratón se quedará con la chica —bromeó Minnie.   
—Ese hubiera sido un final muy original —comentó Brad entre risas —. Creo que no fui el único que se sintió timado con el final.  
—No fue del todo mentira, Donald y Minnie comenzaron a salir poco después.   
Brad se mostró un tanto sorprendido y, Donald tuvo la sensación, de que también estaba un poco decepcionado. No estaba del todo equivocado y es que Violet le había dicho que quería presentarle a un amigo. Saber que se trataba del elenco de su película favorita fue lo que terminó por convencerlo.  
—Eso es pasado, ahora somos buenos amigos.  
Donald se sintió molesto y avergonzado cuando vio a los invitados que faltaban. Consideraba que Fethry era molesto, pero su presencia no le desagradaba, tampoco la de Drake o la de Launchpad, ambos eran sus amigos, aunque como Drakr solo había hablado como Donna. No podía decir lo mismo de Storkules, Fenton, Panchito o José, eran sus amigos, aunque a veces se asfixiado por el primero, pero sabía que estaban allí porque su familia le buscaba una cita. Ver a Gladstone lo hizo sentir un poco paranoico, acababa de confesarle a Della que estuvieron saliendo y no creía que su llegada fuera una coincidencia.   
La idea de vengarse pasó por su cabeza. Sabía exactamente lo que iba a hacer. La llegada de Daisy fue bastante oportuna.  
—Daisy ¿estás soltera?  
—Tengo novia —respondió Daisy confundida. Ella señaló a la pata que la acompañaba.  
—Arianna Konnery, un gusto conocerlos.  
—Que pena. No me malinterpretes, es que quería presentarte a mi hermana.  
Donald sonrió con malicia al ver la expresión en el rostro de Daisy. Si Della quería jugar a Cupido, él le presentaría a una profesional.   
—Minnie está disponible. Es broma —agregó al ver la cara de Minnie —, Donna tampoco —Donald tuvo.un escalofrío al escuchar esto, esperaba que lo dijera por Chris y no porque estuviera enterada de lo que había entre su alterego y Scrooge —, mi hermana está saliendo con Abner. Es una pena que Donna Moo Goo no pudiera venir.  
Donald toció un par de veces. Maldijo a su suerte por el rumbo que estaba tomando esa conversación. Se dijo que no debía preocuparse, la última vez que habló con Minnie le dijo que deseaba volver a su tierra natal y que no sabía cuando regresaría.   
—Clara Cluck también es una chica muy dulce, ahora está fuera de Duckburg, pero regresará pronto y puedo organizarles una cita. Clarabella es un encanto, aunque creo que está saliendo con Horacio. Vi a Peg hablando con Panchito y con José, hace poco se divorció así que probablemente no se niegue a una cita.  
—Suena como un buen plan. Mi hermana es una romántica empedernida así que supongo que apreciaría muchísimo una cita a ciegas.  
La reacción de Minnie y Daisy fue exactamente la que estaba planeando. Ambas se veían igual de emocionadas y eso le hizo saber a Donald que lo que harían sería grande. Casi sentía pena por Clara Cluck, pero estaba convencido de que Della lo merecía.   
—A mí no me engañas —le dijo Arianna en un susurro —, eres retorcido —no había reclamo en la voz de Arianna, al contrario, parecía que le hacía un cumplido.   
—¿Vas a delatarme?  
Arianna señaló a su novia y a la mejor amiga de su novia. Ambas charlaban amenamente, ignorando al resto. Goofy y Brad las observaban un tanto confundidos.  
—¿Serviría de algo?  
—Lo dudo.   
Mickey llegó poco después. El ratón estaba acompañado por Scrooge McDuck y Della. Donald sonrió con malicia, estaba consciente de lo que le esperaba a su hermana y lo iba a disfrutar.  
—Donald me dijo que buscas novia —le dijo Daisy, Donald tuvo un escalofrío al escuchar esas palabras, en especial cuando notó lo avergonzada que estaba Della —, y yo tengo varias amigas que podría presentarte.  
—Debiste escuchar, es mi hermano el que necesita pareja, no ha tenido pareja en más de diez años.  
—Tú tampoco —comentó Donald notablemente ofendido.  
Ambos se dedicaron miradas amenazantes.  
—Los ayudaré a los dos —Daisy se los llevó a rastras, ninguno pudo oponerse.  
Varias miradas se posaron sobre ellos. La mayoría encontraba esa situación divertida, Scrooge McDuck no lo hacía y si alguien lo hubiera visto con atención habría notado que estaba molesto.  
Donald y Della fueron libres cuando se encontraron en el kiosko.  
—Debo ir por los niños, deben tener hambre —comentó Donald.   
Daisy lo atrapó antes de que pudiera escapar.  
—Mala excusa.  
—Quiero hablar con Panchito y con José, pocas veces podemos reunirnos.  
—Descuida, se quedarán por todo un mes —le dijo Della con malicia, era obvio que quería venganza —, Podrías ir con Storkules y darle una oportunidad, le has gustado desde la primera vez que te vio. O podrías volver con Gladstone —lo último lo dijo en un susurro que solo Donald pudo escuchar.  
—No escuché lo último —comentó Daisy, un tanto molesta.  
—Mi tímida hermana que no sabe cómo pedir que le presenten a la chica que está hablando con Panchito y José.   
—Es Peg, hace poco se divorció de Pete, en seguida les arreglo una cita.  
Donald creyó que se había salvado cuando Daisy se marchó. Della pensó lo mismo. Poco después ambos se arrepentirían de huir en cuanto tuvieron la oportunidad.   
—¿En serio, Donald? ¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito ayuda?  
—Acéptalo, hermanita, no le gustas a Penumbra, ella solo te tolera.  
—Somos rommies, es obvio que le gusto. Aquí el único que necesita ayuda eres tú.   
—¿Y por eso reuniste a tantas personas?  
—¿Debí invitar solo a Gladstone? Cerca de aquí hay una bodega, podrían escaparse un rato y meterse mano, ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos.  
Della comenzó a hacer sonidos de besos. Donald intentó detenerla. Ambos estaban enojados y dispuestos a conseguir venganza.  
Daisy regresó en compañía de Arianna, quien la ayudó a llevar a Donald y a Daisy hasta el lugar en donde tendrían sus citas. A ninguna de los dos pareció importarle la pelea entre hermanos.  
La cita de Della se encontraba en los columpios, un tanto alejada del lugar de la fiesta. Peg se estaba columpiando y no parecía enterada de los planes de Daisy. La cita de Donald era debajo de un árbol, también en un sitio un tanto apartado. Storkules se veía feliz, pero era difícil decir si estaba enterado o no de su cita con Donald, él siempre se mostraba eufórico cuando se trataba de Donald.  
—¡Hola, amigo Donald!  
Storkules lo recibió con uno de los abrazos que solía tener reservados únicamente para Donald y con su usual entusiasmo.


	21. Juego de niños

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los niños pasan tiempo juntos y se conocen.

Capítulo 21: Juego de niños  
Si bien era cierto que Lena no había estado de acuerdo con la idea desde el principio, también lo era que se estaba divirtiendo y mucho. La fiesta estaba resultando ser mejor de lo que había imaginado. Los juegos eran divertidos y la comida, por lo que había podido ver, era buena.  
Más niños se unieron al salón de juegos. Estos se presentaron como PJ, Pistol, Zico, Zeca, April, May y June. Contrario a lo que Lena pensó, el espacio no fue un problema. Violet había encontrado en un armario varias consolas de videojuegos, algo que la había decepcionado porque estaba buscando material de literatura.   
—Puedes leer este libro si te interesa la mitología sumeria —le dijo Gilbert —, acabo de terminarlo.  
—Gracias —agradeció Violet —. ¿Eres parte de los Jóvenes Castores?  
Gilbert negó. Huey y Violet se mostraron horrorizados.  
—Suelo estar ocupado obteniendo licenciaturas.  
Huey, Violet y BOYD comenzaron a contarle sobre todo lo que podría hacer formando parte de los Jóvenes Castores y la historia de dicho grupo. Hablaron de las medallas que podían conseguirse y del papel que poseía, a nivel mundial.  
—Supongo que debería darle una oportunidad —comentó Gilbert pensativo. Amaba aprender y los Jóvenes Castores parecía ser lo que tanto quería.   
April se unió al grupo de estudio de Huey, Gilbert, BOYD y Violet, May, Pistol, PJ y Zico jugaron videojuegos en compañía de Lena, Louie y Max mientras que June, Zeca, Dewey y Webby prefieron la máquina de baile.  
—¡Eso es trampa! —se quejó Louie.  
Lena, Pistol, PJ, Louie, Max, May y Zico habían logrado jugar juntos gracias a BOYD, quien había modificado la consola de videojuegos para que pudiera soportar todos los controles al mismo tiempo.  
—Es un juego de batallas, todo está permitido —le dijo Lena de forma burlona.  
—¿Eso incluye tirarme de la plataforma cuando estaba peleando con alguien más?   
—Sí —Lena le sacó la lengua.  
Lena se distrajo un par de veces para ver a Webby. Ella y su grupo se encontraban bailando. Zeca lo hacía muy bien. En su primer intento logró alcanzar el punta je más alto y parecía dominar todos los ritmos, especialmente aquellos que eran más movidos.  
—¡Asombroso! —exclamó Webby.  
—Mi tío José me enseñó a bailar —comentó Zeca con orgullo.  
Lena había visto a José bailando. Recordaba que la última vez que el loro visitó a Donald, este había organizado un concierto para los Tres Caballeros. Panchito los sorprendió a todos con su voz y José se robó la atención con sus pasos de baile.  
—¿Podrías enseñarme? —preguntaron Dewey y Webby con ilusión.   
—Sim.  
Zeca respondió de manera afirmativa. El primer baile que les enseñó fue samba.  
Lena los observó bailar.  
—¿Cuál es tu ritmo favorito?  
—La samba. Tío Zé nos lleva todos los años al festival de Río de Janeiro, el año pasado logramos participar.   
—¿Puedo grabarte para mi web show? —preguntó Dewey con ilusión. Su web show había aumentado considerablemente en los últimos meses.  
—¿Qué dices, hermano?  
Zico asintió.   
—¿BOYD, puedes ayudar con la decoración?  
—Será divertido.   
Poco después Dewey estaba transmitiendo en vivo. Zico y Zeca interpretaron una coreografía que fascinó a todos lo que los vieron. La llegada de Mickey hizo que la audiencia aumentara. El ratón estaba buscando a su novia y Dewey lo hizo quedarse en su programa.   
—No puedo hablar de mis actuales proyectos, pero sí puedo decir que Minnie y yo estamos trabajando en algo grande —comentó Mickey con su usual sonrisa —. Daisy también estará y sé que los sorprenderá a todos.  
—¿Qué clase de proyecto? —insistió Dewey.  
—¿Es una película? —preguntó May.  
Los videos de Dewey solían estar llenos de interrupciones, pero ninguno tenía tantos como ese y ciertamente no era algo que a la audiencia de Dewey Dew Night pareciera molestarle.  
—Pronto lo sabrán y les aseguro que es y no es lo que esperan.  
—Puedo ver mi futuro, podré conseguir el botón de oro —Dewey estaba emocionado. Cuando entrevistó a Minnie creyó que sus videos tendrían cinco o diez reproducciones más, no creyó llegar a las miles.  
—Siempre que puedas entrevistar a celebridades cada cierto tiempo —le dijo Lena burlona.   
—Tío Donald tiene amigos famosos, solo debo hacer que salga con uno. El amigo de los padres de Violet es una buena opción.   
Lena estaba un tanto sorprendida y orgullosa. Esa clase de planes parecían ser más del tipo de Louie.  
—Creí que tu favorita era otra.  
—Y lo es —Dewey se río de forma nerviosa —, es solo que...  
—No está soltera —lo interrumpió Lena.  
Cuando vieron a Minnie creyeron que iba a avisarles que era el momento de pasar a comer. No era que Lena estuviera esperando ese momento, acababa de tomar una consola de videojuegos y no quería dejar esa partida hasta que pudiera derrotar a June. La joven pata había demostrado ser muy ágil con los videojuegos y escapado de todas sus trampas. Lena no quería perder ante ella.  
—Mickey te vino a buscar hace poco.  
—Lo sé, estuvimos conversando hasta que tuvo que atender unos negocios con Boorswan.  
Lena tuvo la sensación de que había escuchado ese nombre antes, pero no le dio importancia. Poco después se daría cuenta de que estaba en lo correcto.  
—¿Viniste a buscar a mi tío Donald?  
—Cerca, quería hablar con ustedes.  
Huey y Louie se unieron a Dewey y Webby. Minnie también intentó bailar, pero ninguno pudo seguirle el ritmo a Zeca.  
—Esa estuvo buena —le dijo June cuando su personaje cayó en una trampa para osos.  
Lena creyó que podría atraparla hasta que su personaje llegó al lugar y descubrió que June había escapado otra vez.   
Dewey, Webby y Lena fueron los primeros en marcharse. Ambos querían saber qué estaba haciendo su tío cuando escucharon a Daisy y Arianna conversando sobre las citas de los mellizos.  
—¿Creen que tendremos un nuevo papá? —preguntó Dewey un tanto confundido.   
—Yo diría que nueva mamá —respondió Lena mientras señalaba los columpios, pese a la distancia le parecía evidente que Della estaba con una mujer. Nunca imaginó que Donald decidiera hacer que Della pasara por lo mismo que él —, y nuevo tío, parece que el amor va a surgir hoy —lo último lo dijo al ver la forma en que Storkules abrazaba a Donald.  
Donald no estaba devolviendo el abrazo, pero eso era algo que ninguno podía ver desde la distancia. Decidieron acercarse, ver a Scrooge cerca le pareció extraño, en especial porque se veíida molesto, pero Lena creyó que tenía sentido cuando lo escucharon quejarse por la falta de covertura. Ella no había sido consciente de que Scrooge sabía que ellos estaban allí. Scrooge se marchó y los tres se escondieron en un arbusto. Poco le faltó a Dewey para ser descubierto.   
Donald aprovechó esa distracción para poner distancia entre él y Storkules. No lo odiaba, pero en ocasiones sus muestras de afecto le parecían sofocantes.  
—Los Tres Caballeros es una película que se hizo para crear una alianza con México y Brasil.  
—Una forma muy noble de contribuir a la causa.  
—Panchito, José y yo también estuvimos en el campo de batalla.  
—¡Sabía que alguien como tú debía estar en el campo de batalla!  
—No hay nada noble en ser un francotirador —comentó Donald con amargura.  
Lena estaba sorprendida. Sabía que Donald participó en la guerra, tuvo un ataque de estrés post-traumático cuando colocaron fuegos artificiales debajo de su asiento, pero no imaginó que fuera un francotirador, ni siquiera cuando lo vio sostener una escoba como si se tratara de un rifle.  
Storkules seguía viéndolo con adoración.   
Dewey utilizó su teléfono para reproducir el sonido de un disparo. Donald se sobresaltó e hizo lo que se esperaba que hiciera. Saltar a los brazos de Storkules. Storkules lo abrazó con fuerza y Lena consideró que era el momento de retirarse. Le preocupaba que buscaran el origen de ese sonido y aún más que se pusieran cariñosos.  
La situación entre Peg y Della no era tan diferente. Si bien era cierto que Peg no veía a Della con la adoración que Storkules solía usar al ver a Donald, también lo era que ella la escuchaba atentamente y que se veía interesada por las historias que la mujer piloto le contaba.  
Eran las aventuras que había vivido al lado de Scrooge, Donald y sus hijos. Dewey las escuchaba atentamente, incluso las que ya conocía. Había extrañado a su madre por tanto tiempo y tenerla parecía un sueño hecho realidad.  
—Entonces hicimos lo más sensato, vestir a Donald de calabaza para que los monstruos lo siguieran y dispararles cuando estaban distraídos.  
Dewey planeaba intervenir nuevamente cuando fue interrumpido por un anuncio. Había llegado el momento de comer. Fue en ese momento que Lena descubrió que Gladstone y Daisy eran amigos. Ambos charlaban amenamente, siendo Gladstone quien parecía ser el que dominaba la conversación. Lena y Louie se sentaron a un lado de ellos. No había muchos lugares y ninguno quería escuchar de las cosas de nerd de las que, seguramente Huey y Fethry conversaban.  
—¿Qué saben de Donald y Della? —les preguntó Daisy —. ¿Todo bien en sus citas?  
—Creo que sí —Lena pretendió no estar interesada en el tema. Gladstone falló en el intento.  
—Uno de mis proyectos es trabajar como Cupido —le explicó Daisy —. Donald me contó que su hermana buscaba novia y quise ayudarlos a los dos.  
—Necesitarás mi suerte si quieres conseguirle una cita a mi primito.  
—Él y Storkules parecían hacerlo bien.  
Lena notó la expresión de burla que apareció en el rostro de Scrooge, pero no pudo interpretarla, ni siquiera estaba segura de que estuviera prestando atención a la conversación que había entre Gladstone y Daisy. También notó que Gladstone parecía divertido por las palabras de su amiga.  
—No creo que funcione. Don es... especial y no lo digo en el buen sentido.  
Minnie y Donald se sentaron juntos y charlaron amenamente. Conversaron sobre películas, sobrinos, amigos, comida e incluso sobre el clima. Ambos se veían como dos buenos amigos que habían estado distanciados por un largo tiempo. Lena estaba convencida de que era de ese modo.  
La comida terminó y Daisy se paró enfrente de todos, sobre una tarima. Al principio intentó llamar la atención de todos con golpeando una copa, al ver la falta de resultados probó con algo diferente, hacer explotar un globo.  
—Tengo un anuncio importante que hacer —comentó Daisy —, planeo producir mi propia película, en colaboración con industrias McDuck y me gustaría tener el apoyo de todos ustedes.  
Las palabras de apoyo fueron interrumpidas cuando se escuchó el sonido de una explosión. Scrooge fue el primero y el único en ofrecerse como voluntario para resolver el problema. Tomó a Donald de la mano, asegurando de que sería el pato el encargado de arreglar la avería.


	22. La segunda llamada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Son tres llamadas, ya se han hecho dos ¿qué se puede esperar?

Capítulo 22: La segunda llamada  
Donald no tuvo problemas para reemplazar el cilindro de gas, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que eso era extraño. Le parecía más que evidente el que alguien hubiera intentado sabotear esa fiesta, aunque no entendía el motivo. Si bien era cierto que estaban reunidas varias celebridades también lo era que no había ningún reportero y que se trataba más de una reunión entre amigos que un evento social.  
Tan distraído estaba que no notó cuando Scrooge lo arrinconó contra el cilindro de gas. Estaba enojado, podía notarlo en la agresividad de sus caricias y la ansiedad con la que lo besaba. Intentó seguirle el ritmo y besarlo con igual intensidad, los sonidos que Scrooge producía le hacían sentir que lo estaba logrando. Él también lo disfrutaba.  
Sentir un par de manos tratando de desvestirlo hicieron que se sobresaltara y recordara el lugar en donde estaba.  
—No podemos —le dijo con dificultad, la forma en que Scrooge lo tocaba hacía difícil que pudiera mantenerse enfocado —, fiesta... nos esperan.  
Scrooge gruñó, pero no se detuvo. Lo elevó de tal forma que no tuvo más opción que utilizar sus piernas para apoyarse sobre la cintura de su amante y evitar una caída más que segura.  
Donald podía sentir algo rozando su cadera y tenía una sospecha de lo que era.  
—Podrían descubrirnos.  
Donald sintió su cuerpo estremecerse cuando vio la sonrisa de Scrooge.  
—Entonces tendremos que ser cuidadosos y no perder el tiempo.   
Scrooge sujetó sus muñecas con fuerza y bloqueó toda posibilidad de escape. Lo besó en repetidas ocasiones, en el rostro, en el cuello, principalmente en el pico. La mirada de Scrooge era dura y su tacto estaba cargado de dureza. No era la primera vez que actuaba así, él lo sabía y eso le hizo recordar las ocasiones en que se había comportado de manera especialmente dominante.   
—¿Estás celoso?  
Scrooge detuvo sus besos. Su rostro denotaba molestia y sorpresa.  
—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?  
Donald señaló sus muñecas, fuertemente apresadas por Scrooge y movió su cuello de modo que se vieran las plumas alborotadas.  
—¿Cuál es tu punto?  
—Mañana tendré marcas.  
Scrooge sonrió con malicia. Sus ojos tenían un brillo que le daban un toque peligroso, brillo que no le era desconocido. Recordaba haberlo visto el día en que se reencontró con Minnie y recordaba la frustración que sintió cuando lo dejó antes de que pudiera acabar.  
—Te has portado muy mal —le susurró muy cerca de su rostro —, debes aprender la lección.   
—¿Qué lección?   
Donald no pudo exteriorizar ninguna de sus dudas. Todas las palabras que quería decor se ahogaron cuando un pico se posó sobre el suyo. Scrooge lo besó con fiereza y su agarre se volvió más fuerte.  
—Eres mío y yo soy un tanto posesivo con lo que me pertenece.  
Donald sintió como la ira crecía en su interior. No solo eran las palabras de Scrooge, era la forma en que las decía y la manera en que lo tocaba. Era dominante, agresivo y, aunque lo disfrutaba, también lastimaba su orgullo. Scrooge lo había dejado y, aunque acudió a rescatarlo, parte de él seguía resintiendo que hubiera elegido a Goldie.  
Empujó a Scrooge con fuerza y le dedicó una mirada cargada de enojo. Odiaba eso, Odiaba sentirse utilizado, engañado y eso incluía al pato que lo hacía enloquecer.  
—No soy de tu propiedad.   
La sonrisa de Scrooge hizo que la rabia que sentía aumentara. Sus ojos y la forma en que su pico estaba curvado denotaba un evidente sentimiento de superioridad que le parecía de lo más repulsivo.   
—¿Estás seguro? —Scrooge se acercó a él, deslizó su mano sobre su abdomen —. ¿Lo ves? Tu cuerpo te delata —Scrooge se acercó aún más, escasos milímetros eran lo que separaban sus rostros —, quieres que te bese, quieres que te tome aquí mismo, puedo sentir lo mucho que lo deseas.  
—Eso no significa nada.  
—Tu cuerpo, tu vida, tu mente, todo en ti me pertenece. Soy tu dueño y fuiste tú quien lo decidió la primera vez que besaste, cuando te presté dinero por primera vez.   
Donald estaba molesto y no hizo nada para ocultarlo. La seguridad con la que Scrooge hablaba le parecía insultante, pero lo que más odiaba era no poder negar lo que decía. Durante años lo acompañó a sus aventuras, haciendo todo lo que le decía, intentó separarse de Scrooge, pero le debía dinero y los pagos que hacía le permitían saber más de él de lo que le gustaría, el que supiera que vivía en una casa bote era prueba de ello.   
Todo lo que pudo hacer fue marcharse. Tragarse su orgullo herido y pretender que nada había pasado. No era la primera vez que Scrooge lo hacía sentir de ese modo y sabía que no sería la última. Muchas veces había sentido que Scrooge solo lo veía como a una herramienta y las palabras que acaba de decir reforzaban ese sentimiento.  
Donald se sintió un tanto paranoico cuando notó varias miradas sobre él. Intentó arreglar sus ropas y buscar en él algo que pudiera delatar lo que acababa de pasar. Limpió su rostro, pretendiendo que le había caído una basura en el ojo. Normalmente no le gustaba sentirse excluído, pero en ese momento lo que más deseaba era ser ignorado. Con cada minuto que pasaba su preocupación se hacía más grande.  
—¿De qué me perdí?  
—¿Estás bien, tío Donald?  
—Me golpeé la muñeca cuando reparaba el cilindro —Donald mostró sus muñecas, las marcas todavía no eran visibles.  
Nadie habló sobre ello. Donald pensó que era porque nadie lo veía extraño, la mala suerte era típica en él. Scrooge llegó en ese momento, calmado. Nada en él podría delatar lo que había pasado poco antes.  
—Probablemente solo sea una broma —Brad no se veía del todo convencido.   
—Lo dudo mucho —comentó Mickey —, esta nota habla de una segunda llamada y no creo que sea una buena idea esperar a la tercera.  
Donald se sintió aliviado al ver el papel del que Mickey hablaba. Saber que su relación con Scrooge seguía siendo un secreto había hecho que se olvidara de algo de gran importancia, Negaduck y su intromisión a la fiesta.  
—¿Qué dice? —preguntó Scrooge, su rostro era sereno, pero él no lo estaba. Lo que Donald había hecho era algo que no olvidaría fácilmente.   
—Esta es la segunda llamada —leyó Mickey —, está firmada a nombre de Negaduck.   
—¿Por qué crees que habrá una tercera llamada?  
—Cosas de teatro, suelen hacerse tres llamadas antes de que empiece una obra.  
—¿Negaduck no es el pato que apareció en la première? —preguntó Launchpad.  
Varios estuvieron de acuerdo con él. Pronto comenzaron los comentarios, muchos indiscretos, pero todos ellos tenían algo en común, el temor a lo que Negaduck pudiera estar planeando.   
—¿Creen que tenga algo en contra de la película?  
—No —comentó Drake —, somos pocos los del elenco.  
Donald se sintió nervioso. Eso era cierto, pero no del todo, Chris Wolf y Victor Cluck eran los únicos del elenco principal que faltaban. Le preocupaba que su secreto fuera expuesto, aunque no tanto como el que seres queridos estuvieran en peligro.  
—Minnie y Drake son protagonistas y probablemente pensó que estaría la prensa, muchas celebridades reunidas —comentó Della.  
—Tal vez solo quiera llamar la atención.   
—Espero que sea de los que hacen mucho ruido, pero no actúan.   
—¿Va a reforzar la seguridad?   
—Una aparición en la première y explotar un cilindro, no parece ser algo de lo que debamos preocuparnos.   
—¿Acaso va a esperar a que alguien salga herido?   
—No me malinterpreten, Negaduck está haciendo de esto algo personal.   
Donald se acercó a Della y a los trillizos. Ellos no parecían preocupados, pero sí curiosos y dispuestos a descubrir la verdad de los hechos. Dewey, Webby y Della eran los más ansiosos.   
—¿Algún sospechoso?   
—Será mejor que la policía investigue la zona.  
—Puedo encargarme de eso —Fenton apareció vistiendo su armadura de Gizmoduck.  
—Soy el niño que patea el asiento del crimen, soy la leche vencida en el cereal del crimen y los calcetines mojados para la delincuencia, soy... Darkwing Duck.  
Gizmoduck no fue el único superhéroe en aparecer. Darkwing Duck hizo una de sus características entradas.  
La llegada de ambos superhéroes hizo que la situación se sintiera menos tensa. Muchos confiaban en ellos y estaban seguros de que Negaduck no intentaría nada mientras que Gizmoduck y Darkwing Duck estuvieran cerca.  
—Donald y yo los acompañaremos.  
Donald y Della se quejaron, ambos por motivos opuestos. Della quería participar en la investigación y Donald alejarse, especialmente si debía quedarse a solas con su tío. Ninguno de los dos fue escuchado.  
—Della, tú y la señora Beakley buscarán información sobre Negaduck, los niños ayudarán. Nosotros cuatro buscaremos en los alrededores.   
Della se mostró menos molesta al escuchar esas palabras. Los niños comenzaron a entrevistar a todos los invitados mientras que Della y la señora Beakley creaban una pizarra de teorías.   
Donald se sintió confundido cuando se quedó a solas con Scrooge. Él no hizo nada por besarlo ni intentó tocarlo, al contrario, constantemente le estaba llamando la atención para que no se distrajera.  
—¿Qué planeas?  
—Encontrar al responsable —respondió Scrooge McDuck. Nada en él delataba lo que pasaba por su mente —, y descubrir cómo entró. Espero que no pienses que te voy a pagar por esto.  
—No soy tan ingenuo.  
Donald y Scrooge regresaron al lugar donde estaba el cilindro de gas, encontrando un trozo de tela morado, similar al que solía vestir Negaduck. A ambos le hubiera parecido extraño el que no lo hubieran visto antes de no ser porque ambos estaban ocupados con algo más.   
—Son marcas de motosierra —señaló Scrooge.  
—El arma favorita de Negaduck ¿Qué? —agregó al ver la expresión de Scrooge —, a mí también me gustan los cómics.   
—Creí que Darkwing Duck era una caricatura?   
—También tenía cómics. En está tierra de patos existe cómics de todo y no exagero, hace poco leí un cómic en el que Pinocho era un caza vampiros, era oscuro, dramático y me gusto.  
—¿Algún cómic en el que pase algo parecido?   
Donald dedicó unos minutos para recordar. Sabía que Negaduck era la antítesis de Darkwing Duck, su enemigo más peligroso, ambos tenían poderes parecidos y eran bastante egocéntricos, pero no recordaba una historia en la que el villano amenazara al elenco de una película.   
—¿Estás seguro de que esto no es una técnica publicitaria para la película?   
—No usaría una técnica tan baja como esa —Scrooge se mostró ofendido —. Donna se encargará de ello.  
Donald entendería esas palabras varios días después, cuando se presentara en los estudios de Duck Cómics. Scrooge McDuck había firmado un contrato con ellos, compartiendo los derechos de los personajes que Alistair había creado, siendo Arlequín el que más deseaban. Tampoco tendrían pistas de peso sobre Negaduck hasta que este hiciera la tercera llamada.  
—¿Donna sabe de tus planes?  
—Lo sabrá en su momento.  
—¿Por qué crees que aceptará?   
—¿No lo puedes imaginar?  
Donald negó.   
—Porque ella me pertenece.  
—Tirano —le dijo Donald molesto.  
Quiso alejarse y la mala suerte lo detuvo. Resbaló y cayó en un agujero que no debería estar allí, uno que comunicaba con el túnel que Negaduck había usado para colarse en la fiesta. Ambos lo siguieron y supieron que la búsqueda era inútil cuando llegaron a las alcantarillas.


	23. Agridulce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald está feliz por el cambio en su vida laboral, pero no puede evitar quejarse, a veces siente que es demasiado.

Capítulo 23: Agridulce  
—Donald —lo llamó Della —, ¿te encuentras bien? Si es por lo de la fiesta...  
—No es eso —la interrumpió Donald. Si bien era cierto que le había molestado el que le organizaran una cita a ciegas también lo era que ese no era el único motivo de su malestar. Los últimos días habían sido difíciles para él, mucho trabajo y poco descanso.  
—¿Estás seguro?  
—De acuerdo, lo admito, me preocupa Negaduck. Ya se ha infiltrado en dos lugares diferentes, es como si fuera un fantasma.  
Della se mostró un tanto aliviada.  
—Gizmoduck y Darkwing Duck están investigando. Deberías preocuparte más por mi futura venganza, yo sí estoy molesta por tus intentos de buscarme novia.  
Donald sabía que Della no hablaba en serio, su tono de voz la delataba. Él quería pensar que todo estaba bien, que ambos superhéroes darían con Negaduck y todo saldría bien. Pero en lo fondo sabía que no era así, que incluso si se frustraban los planes de Negaduck, sus sentimientos por Scrooge seguirían allí, el dolor que le provocaba no desaparecería y su trabajo no disminuiría a menos que él hiciera algo.  
Brad le había conseguido un papel en Angustias, uno más grande del que imaginó. Su personaje trabajaba en la cafetería favorita de Percival y solía tener varias apariciones, pero ninguna relevante y sus diálogos eran escasos, en ocasiones ni siquiera hsblaba. No era que se quejara, la paga era buena, incluso mayor a la que recibía por interpretar a Arlequín. También estaba la película que Daisy estaba dirigiendo. Donald no solo debía interpretar al mejor amigo de la protagonista, sino que también debía encargarse del apartado técnico. Era el camárografo, técnico de sonido, luz, encargado de escenografía, vestuario, limpieza y alimentación de los actores. Agradecía el que Huey, April, Dewey, May, Zico, Zeca y Daisy lo estuvieran ayudando en algunas de esas tareas.  
—Parece que hay algo que te molesta.  
Donald pensó en su relación con Scrooge una vez más. Seguía enojado con él y molesto por la forma en que lo trató. Scrooge le había dicho que le pertenecía y la forma en que lo trataba acrecentada esa idea. Le daba mucho trabajo y sabía que no podía negarse porque habían dos contratos que lo obligaban, el que firmó cuando Donna fue contratada y el documento que contenía todo el dinero que Donald le debía a su tío.   
—Estoy cansado.   
—¿Sabes que puedes decirnos lo que sea? —preguntó Panchito.  
Donald lo dudaba. No sabía cómo se tomarían y ni siquiera sabía por qué se sentía de ese modo. Las palabras de Scrooge le habían afectado, más de lo que le hubiera gustado. No era la primera vez que lo trataba como a una herramienta. Muchas veces él y Della lo usaron como carnada o sujeto de pruebas, muchas veces tuvo que hacer el trabajo sucio y pocas veces se había preocupado por él pese a que había resultado herido en incontables ocasiones.   
—Somos los Tres Caballeros —le dijo José.   
—Y yo tu hermana.   
—No vamos a juzgarte sin importar lo que digas.  
Donald continuó pintando uno de los muchos escenarios que se usaría en la película. Estaba cansado, pero no solo del trabajo. Estaba cansado de dar sin recibir nada a cambio, de estar en una relación donde no parecía haber lugar para el amor y de ser tratado como un objeto. Scrooge le había dicho que era de su propiedad y lo había dejado solo en una pista de baile, Donald no era ingenuo, sabía que Scrooge volvería a dejarlo en cuanto apareciera algo que llamara su atención y también sabía qué, o quién era ese algo, lo conocía tan bien.   
—Ya se los dije, estoy cansado.   
—Deberías descansar —insistió José.   
—No puedo, todos trabajan muy duro en la película de Daisy y tío Scrooge me mataría si no terminó la escenografía. Tío Scrooge quiere que todo esté listo antes de que se comience a grabar.  
Della, José y Panchito intercambiaron miradas.  
—Tú eres el que más trabaja —le dijo José y se veía molesto.   
—Es como si esperara que hicieras todo el trabajo del staff.  
—April, Huey y Daisy se están encargando de los vestuarios.   
—Y tú los ayudas a coser —Della señaló la ropa que estaba a su lado. Max se la había llevado para que la planchara —, no me extrañaría que hubieras hecho la ropa de todos los extra.  
—Eso es absurdo. Tío Scrooge dijo que todos los extra debían llevar su propio vestuario.   
Della, Panchito y José no parecían satisfechos con su respuesta.  
—Sabes a qué me refiero.  
—Tío Scrooge dijo que debía encargarme del vestuario de todos los personajes secundarios. Es un tirano, pero es mi jefe y no quiero perder este trabajo, no sé cuánto me tomaría encontrar otro.  
Donald había perdido muchos trabajos. Algunas veces era su suerte, otras su mal temperamento o los niños quienes lo hacían perder un trabajo y cada vez era más difícil encontrar uno. En muchos lugares no querían contratarlo nuevamente y en otros desconfiaban de él. Las deudas lo ahogaban y, aunque odiaba trabajar para Scrooge McDuck, odiaba más la idea de no tener dinero y no poder ser un soporte para sus sobrinos y para Della.  
—No creo que Daisy se molesté por un pequeño retraso de un día.  
—Pero tío Scrooge sí.   
El sonido del teléfono interrumpió aquella conversación. Donald se apartó un poco al leer la palabra "tirano". Casi se desmaya cuando escuchó el motivo de su llamada.  
—Daisy quiere hacer un musical y yo estoy de acuerdo. Tienes una semana para terminar de componer las canciones.   
—¿Sabes que escribir las canciones de un musical lleva más tiempo?   
—Ese es tu problema, la fecha límite no se moverá ni siquiera un minuto.   
Donald suspiró con cansancio. Sabía que Scrooge terminaría por convencerlo y que también le haría pagar la llamada por lo que no quería alargarla demasiado.   
—¿De qué son las canciones?   
—De momento solo me dijo que quiere dos canciones, una para cuando Minnie y Mickey hablan con sus amigos de su amor de verano y otra en la que tu personaje tiene problemas para aceptar su homosexualidad. Creo que ya tienes experiencia con esos temas.  
—Comenzaré a trabajar en ellas de inmediato.   
Donald golpeó con fuerza una de las paredes. Un golpe no le pareció suficiente y siguió haciéndolo hasta que sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar. Scrooge McDuck había dejado en claro que las escenografías debían estar terminadas ese día, incluso las que no se usarían, que debía tener al menos tres canciones terminadas, limpiado su oficina, reparado las luces, cambiado el bombillo del pasillo, reparado las goteras del armario, reemplazado los rollos de papel higiénico vacíos y pulido sus monedas. Conocía a su tío lo suficiente para saber lo que le esperaba de no terminar a tiempo y sabía que una hora de insultos era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Todavía le dolía el trasero por el retraso del día anterior.   
Donald se quedó sin palabras cuando se volteó. Esperaba que le reclamaran, no ver a sus amigos y hermana pintando el escenario. Los tres estaban usando las fotografías que Daisy le había dado a modo de referencia y estaban haciendo un buen trabajo.   
—Vamos a curarte las manos —le dijo Panchito —, Della y José se encargarán de terminar el escenario.   
—Gracias.  
Donald se dedicó a componer las canciones en lo que Panchito compraba las vendas para sus manos.Della y José siguieron pintando, ambos conversando alegremente, sin mencionar lo que pasó poco antes, cosa que Donald agradeció.   
La escenografía estuvo terminada poco antes del anochecer. Donald había terminado una de las canciones por lo que se dijo que podría descansar. Panchito, José y Della lo habían invitado a comer pizza, algo que sonaba sumamente tentador. La visita de Scrooge lo llamó todo.  
—Donald —lo llamó —, tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti.  
—No pienso trabajar doble turno —le dijo Donald, planeaba desaparecer en cuanto el reloj marcara el final de su jornada laboral.  
Scrooge lo golpeó con su bastón en la cabeza. Solía hacerlo cada vez que se quedaba dormido y eso últimamente pasaba con más frecuencia de la normal.  
—Descuida —le dijo Panchito —, nosotros podemos ayudarte con el soundtrack.  
—Gratis —José agregó al ver la expresión de Scrooge.   
—Daisy quiere escucharlas en dos días —Scrooge McDuck no se veía del todo feliz pese a que Panchito y José no cobrarían por su trabajo. El pato seguía sin olvidar que ambos deseaban llevarse a Donald de gira —, revisen el guión y piensen dónde podría funcionar una canción.   
—Nosotros vamos por pizza —comentó Donald —, mi jornada laboral ha terminado.  
Scrooge observó a Panchito y a José con desconfianza.   
—Estoy seguro de que eso puede esperar, solo quiero hablar contigo... a solas.  
Donald siguió a Scrooge hasta uno de los camerinos, el que estuviera tan apartado lo hizo desconfiar. Su tío le había dicho que él le pertenecía y seguía molesto con ello, pero también preocupado por lo que pudiera hacer para demostrárselo.   
—Cambiate, Donna Moo Goo tiene trabajo.   
—Creí haberte dicho que no trabajaría un doble turno.  
—Y no lo harás, es Donna quien tiene trabajo pendiente ¿O es que acaso quieres que te recuerde en dónde está ubicada tu casa-bote?  
Donald tuvo que tragarse su enojo. Sabía lo que Scrooge estaba insinuando y era consciente de lo mucho que se distanciaría de sus sobrinos si debía mudarse de la mansión. Tomó su vestuario y se vistió sin importarle que Scrooge estuviera presente. Él había visto tantas veces su cuerpo que sentía que vestirse en otro lugar solo sería perder tiempo.  
—¿Podrías ayudarme con esto? —Donald señaló su corsé. Podía ajustarlo solo, pero quería darle órdenes a Scrooge —, necesito que esté bien ajustado.  
Scrooge tuvo problemas con el corsé. Poco le faltó para atar sus dedos y tiró de los cordones con tanta fuerza que casi deja a Donald sin aire.  
—¿Sabes? Me gusta respirar y necesito estar vivo para trabajar.  
—Te quejas demasiado.   
—No he podido dormir más de tres horas en esta semana.  
—Yo nunca duermo más de tres horas.  
—Eso explica muchas cosas.  
Donald siguió vistiéndose por su propia cuenta. Se colocó la peluca y también algo de maquillaje, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Scrooge McDuck.  
—Date prisa, nos están esperando.   
Donald gruñó a modo de respuesta, pero no obedeció. Siguió maquillandose con cuidado e incluso se tomó su tiempo para arreglarse la peluca. Volver a maquillarse no estaba en sus planes y es que el labial se le estropeó después de que Scrooge lo besara.  
—Date prisa y retoca tu maquillaje.   
Scrooge le lanzó un guión.  
—Es una sociedad —le dijo Scrooge —, Duck Cómics quiere crear una serie animada con sus heroínas. Hoy comenzamos a grabar, tienes quince minutos para aprenderte tus líneas.   
—Arlequín no es una heroína.  
—Descuida, solo serás la villana de un especial.   
Donald supo que Scrooge se había equivocado sobre el tiempo. Launchpad se demoró diez minutos en llegar al estudio de doblaje y Donna tuvo que comenzar a trabajar de inmediato. Sus líneas no eran muchas por lo que no tuvo problemas en manejarlas y se dijo que pronto podría terminar con ese trabajo.   
—Puedes esperar en la zona comedor —le dijo el director de doblaje —, te necesitaremos en unos minutos.  
Donna se sobresaltó. No había escuchado el momento en qué momento llegaron Scrooge y Jean, el presidente de Duck Cómics. Lo primero en lo que Donna pensó fue que estarían enojados. No era la primera vez que tocaba un piano que no le pertenecía y las consecuencias no fueron precisamente agradables.   
—¿Es una canción original?   
—Sí, estaba escribiéndola...  
—¿Podrías vendermela en cuanto termines? Quiero que Arlequín la cante.  
—Eso es algo que deberá tratar conmigo —interrumpió Scrooge —, después de todo ella trabaja para mí y soy el dueño... del personaje.  
—Si todo sale bien, necesitaremos a tu personaje y tu voz por un largo tiempo.  
Donald supo que eso no terminaría bien para él, independientemente de los resultados. Si de aprobaba el proyecto tendría mucho trabajo y si no se aprobaba tendría que lidiar con un Scrooge molesto y no había nada que Scrooge odiara más que perder dinero.  
—¿Te llevo a tu casa?  
Donna revisó su teléfono. Era demasiado tarde para ir a comer pizza con sus amigos y hermana, incluso si ellos quisieran acompañarlo. Decidió aceptar la invitación, Scrooge lo había llevado al estudio y Donald no quería gastar dinero en el transporte, demasiadas deudas pendientes.   
Donna se quedó dormida en la limosina. Cuando despertó estaba en una de las muchas habitaciones desocupadas que había en la mansión. Scrooge McDuck estaba a su lado, con su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Su rostro reflejaba una calma que parecía imposible en él. Decidió fingir que seguía dormido, no tenía fuerzas para hacer algo más. Scrooge besó su frente con cariño e incluso le habló con ternura.  
—Descansa, bella durmiente, te lo has ganado.  
"Debo estar muy cansado", pensó Donald, el que Scrooge fuera amable con él le parecía irreal. Si bien era cierto que no era la primera vez que lo trataba de esa manera también lo era que eso se daba en situaciones bastante específicas. Durante la primera cita que tuvo con Donna y cuando tenían sexo.  
Solo pudo dormir dos horas. Scrooge McDuck, lo despertó. Su voz ya no poseía la dulzura con la que le había hablado poco antes, al contrario, poseía la dureza que solía usar cuando estaba en el trabajo.   
—Despierta, hoy te toca trabajar en la bóveda.   
Fue en ese momento que Donald fue consciente de su desnudez. No era algo que le preocupara, ambos habían pasado por tanto juntos que el pudor era absurdo. Le preocupaba más el estado de su corsé. Fue un alivio encontrarlo, junto al resto de su ropa, al pie de la cama.   
—No tenemos tiempo —le regañó Scrooge —, vístete en el baño, no importa si usas la ropa de ayer.  
Donald obedeció a regañadientes. Usó uno de los muchos pasadizos secretos que conocía hasta llegar al baño. Tomó una ducha rápida y se vistió con sus ropas habituales, pero eso no evitó que Scrooge se molestara con él.   
—Te tardaste una eternidad.  
Donald le mostró su teléfono celular.   
—Solo me tardé diez minutos.   
—Un minuto era más que suficiente. Date prisa o tendrás que irte al trabajo por tu propia cuenta.  
El día fue especialmente agotador para Donald. Tuvo que pulir varios sacos de monedas, clasificar joyas y probar los inventos de Gyro, siendo esto lo más doloroso, más de la mitad se volvieron malvados y todos ellos lo lastimaron. El pato estaba seguro de que le quedarían varias cicatrices.   
A él le hubiera gustado poder irse a su casa después del trabajo en la bóveda, pero sabía que debía presentarse a las grabaciones de "Angustias" y componer las canciones para el musical de Daisy, lo que hizo durante las escenas en que no era requerido. Donald tenía pocas escenas, pero no podía irse hasta que autorizaran su salida o terminaran las filmaciones.   
—Eres bueno —le dijo Brad con admiración. Acababa de discutir con Sean LeDuck por lo que se notaba tenso.  
—Gracias —respondió Donald —, es para el musical de Daisy.  
Brad tomó la libreta en la que Donald había escrito sus canciones. No todas estaban terminadas y algunas ni siquiera tenían sentido o ritmo.  
—¿Hay una para mí?   
Donald asintió.   
—Es la que estoy escribiendo.  
—¿Puedo escucharla?  
Donald comenzó a tocar los pocos acordes en los que había estado trabajando. También tocó unos extra y los agregó en su libreta al sentirse satisfecho con el resultado.  
—¿Qué te pareció?   
—Opino que eres un egoísta, deberías regresar al mundo del espectáculo. Tú eres mucho mejor que ese Sean LeDuck.  
—¡No es cierto! —gritó Sean, notablemente enojado.  
—Todos sabemos que es cierto, no sabes actuar y nadie sabe porque compartimos el papel protagonista.   
—Solo estamos de acuerdo en lo último, yo debería ser el único protagonista, tú ni siquiera podrías con el papel de árbol.   
—Solo para que lo sepas, yo era un buen árbol, el mejor de la escuela.  
Donald decidió apartarse. Había visto varias de las peleas de los actores para saber que está podría extenderse por horas y él no estaba de humor para ser testigo de una de estas. Prefería seguir escribiendo las canciones.


	24. Hallowen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald tiene un Hallowen bastante ocupado.

Capítulo 24: Halloween  
Donald sabía que Arlequín era famosa. Como Donna había estado en varias entrevistas e incluso firmado algunos autógrafos. Su papel en la serie de las superheroínas había dejado de ser el de la villana de un solo capítulo para convertirse en una antiheroína y posible aliada de las Aves de caza. Esto último era lo que le parecía más gracioso y un tanto irónico. En las películas Arlequín y el Ducker eran la pareja más popular, pero en la serie animada eran muchos quienes la querían ver con Oráculo, personaje al que Minnie le daba voz. Su amistad con la actriz y la canción que compuso había ayudado a que ese ship cobrara fuerza. Esto último le resultaba un tanto irónico, pues recordaba el descontento que hubo cuando se creyó que Minnie y Mickey habían terminado.   
Donald había leído varios fanfics. Muchos le gustaban y podía notar en ellos el amor de sus fans, otros le inquietaban, en especial los que romantizaban la relación de Arlequín con el Ducker o los que poseían una dosis muy alta de sexo y violencia. Donald sabía que Minnie tenía una imagen que mantener, pero en un fic especialmente perturbador que había leído, las cosas eran un poco diferentes, Arlequín era un demonio que se llevaba a Oráculo al infierno, literalmente.   
Ver a tantas chicas vestidas como Arlequín lo tomó por sorpresa. Nunca creyó que se convirtiera en el disfraz más popular de Hallowen. Había hecho los disfraces de los niños por lo que no pudo ver los numerosos trajes en las tiendas. El disfraz de Huey fue el más sencillo, el mayor de los trillizos volvió a disfrazarse de Gizmoduck y su antiguo disfraz estaba en buenas condiciones, Louie se disfrazó de ninja, Donald se vio tentado a contarle sobre sus aventuras como Cold Shadow, pero decidió no hacerlo al considerar que no le creería. Con el disfraz de Dewey tuvo que trabajar un poco más, había elegido vestirse como jugador de basquetball, deporte que se practicaba en su película favorita. El disfraz de Webby fue el más elaborado, ella iba vestida de princesa bailarina y Donald pasó horas trabajando en los detalles del vestido.   
A la primera que vio con el traje fue a Della. Donald estuvo aterrado ante la idea de que su hermana hubiera descubierto el vestuario que tenía en la casa bote, pero no fue así, Della ni siquiera sospechaba.  
—¿Qué opinas de mi disfraz?  
—El disfraz está bonito, pero tú te ves horrible.  
Della le sacó la lengua de forma burlona.  
—¿Vas a vestirte de Ducker?  
—No.  
—¿Por qué? —se quejó Della —. Nuestros disfraces siempre coinciden y el Ducker es la versión masculina del Arlequín ¿o es que prefieres vestirte de Arlequín? Ambos tienen la misma altura.   
—No nos parecemos en nada.  
—Si tú lo dices —Della no parecía convencida.   
Donald se sintió un tanto aterrorizado. La primera vez que se había vestido como Donna Moo Goo era porque tenía una estructura similar a la de la actriz que interpretaba al interés amoroso del protagonista. Esperaba que el corsé y el maquillaje fueran suficiente para que nadie lo descubriera.   
Donald había planeado quedarse en la mansión y regalar dulces. Los trillizos y Webby lo acompañaron el día anterior al supermercado y comprado varias bolsas de dulces. Los niños se habían comido una gran parte, pero Donald estaba convencido de que los dulces no faltarían. Della tenía otros planes y para la mala fortuna de Donald, estos lo involucraban.  
—Es nuestro segundo Halloween juntos y tiene que ser especial.  
Donald había estado confundido hasta que Della lo llevó a rastras a su habitación y se colocó sobre su espalda, haciendo que no tuviera oportunidad de moverse o de escapar. Se quejó muchas veces, pero todas sus palabras fueron ignoradas.  
—Confía en mí, será divertido.   
—Sería raro si nos vestimos como pareja.  
—¿Por qué? Es una tradición que los mellizos usemos trajes iguales. Además uno de mis dúos favoritos está formado por dos hermanos, pero eso no les impide cantar canciones de amor.  
Donald gruñó, consciente de que se había quedado sin excusas. Intentó liberarse, pero lo único que logró fue despeinarse y lastimarse un ojo, pues se había movido en el momento en que Della le aplicaba delineador.   
—¡Dumbella!  
—Es tu culpa por moverte.  
Scrooge, los trillizos y Webby fueron atraídos por el ruido. Todos ellos se veían notablemente preocupados. El que Donald estuviera a medio vestir y que Della estuviera sobre él no ayudaba mucho.   
—¿Qué está pasando aquí?   
—¿Por qué tío Donald está a medio vestir?  
—Porque no quiere vestirse.  
—Eso explica muchas cosas —comentó Scrooge de manera sarcástica.   
—Necesito ayuda para que se disfrace.  
Donald supo que estaba en problemas cuando notó las miradas de los niños. Webby y Della se encargaron de sujetarlo mientras que Huey, Dewey y Louie se encargaron de vestirlo.  
—Tío Scrooge —le pidió, seguía molesto con él, pero era su única esperanza.   
Cuando vio a Scrooge sonreír supo que todo estaba perdido. Cada vez que veía esa sonrisa sabía que estaba en problemas. El pato más rico del mundo tomó un lápiz labial y pintó en su pico la característica sonrisa del Ducker.  
—Hermoso —comentó Scrooge mientras observaba a Donald —. Vamos, es hora de pedir dulces.  
—¡El último es un huevo podrido!  
Della, nuevamente decidió por su hermano, lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó a rastras. Scrooge fue el último en seguirla. Todos estaban disfrazados por lo que inmediatamente comenzaron a pedir dulces.  
Violet y Lena no tardaron en unirse. Ellas los esperaban en la entrada de la casa, acompañadas por sus padres. Ambas iban vestidas como las enfermeras de un conocido juego de terror.   
—Nos vemos después. No se queden despiertas hasta tarde.  
Donald vio a la segunda Arlequín a pocos metros de su casa. Era una adolescente que estaba acompañada de un Ducker y una Oráculo. Hasta ese momento Donald había creído que se trataba de un hecho aislado.   
—Mala suerte, Della —le dijo Scrooge después de que vieran a la quinta Arlequín.  
—¿Mala suerte? ¿por qué? Somos hermanas de disfraz.  
Dewey la miró con admiración. Louie no parecía tan fascinado como su hermano.   
La búsqueda de dulces fue bastante productiva. Webby fue la que obtuvo el botín más grande de todos. Fueron muchos los que elogiaron su vestido y los rizos que Della le había hecho. La pequeña patita se veía como una princesa de lo más encantadora.  
—Te dije que sería divertido —le murmuró Della mientras se dirigían a la mansión.   
Donald le sacó la lengua. Se había divertido, pero no quería hacerlo, sería un golpe directo a su orgullo. Los trillizos y Webby lo cargaron con los dulces que consiguieron esa noche, una cantidad considerablemente grande.  
Al día siguiente, Donald se encontraba trabajando en la bóveda. Estaba limpiando el laboratorio cuando notó que Fenton se había quedado dormido sobre el escritorio en el que se encontraba trabajando. Solo estaban ellos dos por lo que decidió pretender que no había visto nada y tomarse un descanso también.   
Estaba por comer cuando el científico despertó. La forma en que veía su comida y el ruido de su estómago le hicieron saber que estaba hambriento.  
—Creo que traje comida de más —le dijo —, ¿me ayudarías a terminarla?  
Fenton le agradeció de forma entusiasta y no se demoró en aceptar su invitación. Por las ojeras que tenía resultaba bastante evidente que había estado muy ocupado en los últimos días y Donald sabía cuál era el motivo de su preocupación.   
—¿Qué sabes sobre Negaduck?  
Fenton comenzó a toser.  
—Sé que es un personaje de la serie de Darkwing Duck, su antítesis y uno de los villanos más peligrosos.   
—No me refería a eso. Tío Scrooge me dijo que eres Gizmoduck así que no debes preocuparte por tu secreto.  
Eso último no era cierto. Donald había descubierto el secreto del científico del mismo modo que muchos otros lo habían hecho antes que él, por un descuido del superhéroe. Prácticamente todos en Duckburg lo sabían, pero, como si se tratara de una ley no hablada, todos habían acordado pretender que no lo sabían.   
—Cierto, eres su sobrino.  
—Y su esclavo personal —comentó con amargura. Scrooge McDuck siempre parecía tener un trabajo para él.   
—Yo diría que su pato de confianza, eres el único al que le permite pulir sus monedas.  
—¿Puedo devolver ese honor?  
Fenton se río al escuchar esas palabras. Donald se sintió ofendido por lo que el científico se detuvo de pronto.  
—Lo siento, yo no...  
—No importa, solo quisiera saber qué sabes de Negaduck, seres queridos pueden peligrar.  
Donald pensó en Minnie y en Drake, ambos eran sus amigos y, aunque no se habían visto afectados por Negaduck, sabía que eran víctimas potenciales y que habían estado en los lugares donde el villano había hecho acto de aparición.   
—Escuché que Minnie es tu ex —Fenton al instante fue consciente de su indiscreción —, no digo que ese sea el único motivo por el que te preocupas...  
—Somos buenos amigos —lo interrumpió Donald, comenzaba a enojarse, no por la falta de respuestas, sino por la forma tan acelerada con la que hablaba Fenton, tenía problemas para entenderle y un temperamento difícil de manejar.  
—A veces creo que es alguien cercano o un fantasma. Entró con tanta facilidad que no me extraña que conociera el lugar.  
—Daisy se encargó de la organización, pero no creo que ella planear algo, incluso si tenía el tiempo.  
—Hablé con ella y me dio una lista con todo el personal, Darkwing Duck y yo interrogamos a todos, aunque...  
—Aunque ¿qué? —Donald lo animó a continuar.   
—Uno de los empleados se comportó muy extraño, no dejaba de decir que era el decorador de exteriores.  
—Sospechoso —comentó Donald —. ¿Han intentado hablar con él de nuevo?  
—Se cambió de casa.  
Las sospechas de Donald aumentaron. Sabía que ese empleado podía tener sus motivos, que su cambio de domicilio podía ser una coincidencia y que, incluso si tenía un secreto, este podía no tener relación con el incidente en la fiesta que Daisy había insistido en planificar. Él tenía muchos secretos, pero no por ello era un criminal.   
—Seguiré investigando y te diré si descubro algo.  
Scrooge McDuck entró al laboratorio antes de que Donald y Fenton terminaran de comer.  
—¿En serio, Donald? Te descuido un minuto y haces de las tuyas. Sube, tienes muchas monedas que pulir.  
—Voy en cuanto termine de almorzar.  
—¿Qué hay de mi almuerzo?   
—¿Cuál almuerzo?   
Fenton se mostró apenado. Era evidente que Scrooge estaba molesto y él no quería causarle problemas a nadie, en especial si se trataba de los dos patos frente a él.  
—El que me traerás a partir de mañana. No crees que es lo que haría un buen... sobrino.  
Donald sabía que Scrooge McDuck había querido decir novio y que, aunque le molestaba que se hubiera tomado un tiempo para almuerzar tan largo, había algo más. Scrooge era posesivo, él se lo había dicho y Donald lo había notado en la forma en que trataba sus tesoros y sus negocios. Scrooge se lo había dicho y sospechaba que sus celos habían aumentado con los intentos de Della y de los niños por buscarle pareja.  
—¿Qué esperas? Ve a trabajar. Por cierto, hoy te quedas a hacer horas extra.  
—¿Horas extra? —Donald estaba indignado —. Le prometí a los trillizos que haría mi famoso curry.  
—En ese caso los acompañaré a cenar y mañana repones el tiempo perdido. Por cierto, me gusta el curry picante.  
Donald tuvo tiempo para cocinar pese a que Donald estuvo ocupado durante el resto de su jornada laboral. Había ganado algo de dinero extra por lo que compró varios ingredientes que normalmente no podía permitirse pagar. Sus sobrinos no acostumbraban a cenar con él por lo que quería que fuera especial.   
Donald recibió la visita de Fenton cuando estaba terminando de preparar la cena. Al principio creyó que se trataba de Scrooge o Della, ambos tenían la costumbre de robarle la comida, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Fenton del otro lado de la puerta.  
—¡Hola, Donald!  
—Hola, Fenton, pasa, la cena ya casi está lista.  
—Huele bien. Pero ese no es el motivo por el que vine ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos de Negaduck?  
Donald asintió.   
—¡Encontré más información! Estuve hablando con la señora Beakley después del trabajo ¿Has escuchado de Jim Starling?  
Donald negó.   
—No me extraña. Era el actor que interpretaba a Negaduck, murió durante la filmación de la primera película de Darkwing Duck, fue un accidente, pero la señora Beakley dijo que podía tener relación y yo le creo.  
—¿Crees que se trate de una maldición?   
Donald había tratado con maldiciones en el pasado, la mayoría de veces siendo una víctima. Su suerte, a la cual consideraba como una maldición más, Della y Scrooge habían sido responsables de la mayoría de las maldiciones que lo habían atormentado.   
—No creo que sea el caso, la señora Beakley dice que puede ser una venganza de algún ser querido.   
Donald se dijo que eso tenía sentido. El primer incidente ocurrió durante la première de Batduck vs Darkwing Duck y no parecía tener nada en contra de la película del Sirepato. Esa idea cobraría más fuerza cuando ocurriera la tercera llamada.  
—Te estaré avisando si consigo más información.   
Fenton estaba por marcharse cuando fue detenido por Donald.  
—¿Te quedas a cenar? No es por presumir, pero preparo el mejor curry del mundo.  
Della, Scrooge, Webby y los trillizos llegaron poco después. Era imposible ignorarlos pues los más pequeños eran bastante ruidosos. Los cuatro hablaban con ilusión acerca de la próxima aventura que tendrían. Huey fue el más feliz al ver a Fenton. El pequeño corrió hasta el lugar en donde se encontraba el científico.   
—He estado trabajando en un nuevo proyecto —comentó Huey notablemente emocionado —, quiero crear mi propio generador de energía renovable.   
Donald no entendía lo estaban diciendo, pero Huey parecía feliz y eso era todo lo que le importaba.  
—¡Huey! —se quejó Louie —. ¡No se hablan de cosas nerds durante la cena!  
—Podemos hablar mañana en la convención de ciencias.   
La tristeza rápidamente se esfumó del rostro de Huey. Donald sabía de qué convención hablaba Fenton y es que Huey había estado hablando de esta con insistencia durante los últimos días.   
—Della, Fenton, ayúdenme a servir la mesa.  
Donald sabía que Scrooge no era una buena opción. Podría enojarse por el hecho de que quisiera darle órdenes o intentar besarlo. No era solo el hecho de que fuera arriesgado, sino también que estaba enojado con su tío. Le había dado tanto trabajo que le era inevitable no sentirse utilizado y humillado.  
—Esa no es manera de tratar a tus invitados —se quejó Della.  
—No es un problema para mí.   
Donald le sacó la lengua de forma burlona a su hermana.   
—Mi casa, mis reglas.  
Donald tomó a su hermana de la mano y la arrastró hasta la cocina. Supo que era una mala idea en cuanto la vio comenzar a comer.  
—Espera a que la comida esté servida.  
En esa ocasión fue Della la que respondió de forma burlona. Ella siguió comiendo por lo que Donald tuvo que apartar el curry.  
—Fenton y yo nos encargaremos de todo, esperanos con los demás.   
Donald tuvo que sacar a Della a empujones. Su hermana no solo se negó a obedecer, sino que también comenzó a comer lo que había preparado para el postre.  
—Lamento que hayas visto eso.  
—Descuida, las reuniones de mi familia suelen ser así. Mi abuela dice que no es una reunión familiar hasta que un primo llora... yo soy ese primo.  
—Los platos están en la alacena.  
Cuando Donald vio a Scrooge supo que debía darse prisa. Conocía lo suficiente a su tío para saber que él también intentaría robarse la cena y era muy probable que no dejara nada para los demás.   
—Espera a que la comida esté servida.  
—Son muy lentos.   
—Estamos por terminar —Fenton le mostró a su jefe los platos que estaba equilibrando —, un viaje y habremos terminado.  
—¿Estás seguro?  
—Tío Scrooge nunca come menos de tres platos —comentó Donald con resignación.   
—Solo cuando la comida es gratis.  
—Oportunista.  
La casa-bote no era demasiado grande por lo que tuvieron que comer apretados. Esto último fue un problema para Donald pues tuvo que estar pendiente de su comida en todo momento.   
—Tío Donald ¿hay algo diferente en tu curry?  
—No, la misma receta de siempre.  
—Sabe diferente.


	25. Sentimientos confusos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald se cuestiona sobre su relación con Scrooge.

Capítulo 25: Sentimientos confusos  
El día de Donald empezó muy temprano en la mañana. Hizo unas reparaciones menores a la casa-bote, debatiéndose sobre si era el momento de regresar a su antigua dirección o seguir viviendo en la casa de Scrooge. Irse había sido antiguo que había querido hacer desde el momento en que se mudó y uno de los motivos por los que no aceptó una habitación en la mansión. Dormir en la piscina le había parecido mejor que hacerlo bajo el mismo techo que Scrooge, sentía que de esa forma conservaba algo de su maltratado orgullo.  
Las cosas cambiaron un poco cuando Scrooge y él comenzaron una relación abierta. Su tío no siempre se mostraba antipático, al menos en su presencia y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía que tenía un lugar en su vida. En ese momento no estaba tan seguro de ello y odiaba el necesitar tanto de la aprobación de Scrooge McDuck.  
Scrooge le había dicho que él era de su pertenencia y odiaba pensar en ello. Con cada día que pasaba se convencía de que así era. El dinero que le debía lo obligaba a tener que cumplir con todos los trabajos que le asignara, sin importar lo peligrosos o agotadores que fueran, el contrato que firmó como Donna Moo Goo le daba exclusividad sobre ella y el permiso para controlar su vida laboral así como elegir los proyectos en los que participaría.   
Luego estaba su dependencia emocional. A veces sentía que era como si se hubiera resignado a ser solo una herramienta en sus manos y a obedecerlo, aunque su cuerpo suplicara por un descanso.Quería escucharlo decirle palabras dulces y no solo los insultos a los que estaba tan acostumbrado. A veces esto último le asustaba y era eso por lo que estaba intentando poner distancia.   
Había estado lejos de Scrooge McDuck por diez años, no debería ser tan difícil. Sin embargo lo era y Donald Duck sabía el motivo. Había amado a Scrooge por mucho tiempo, pero siempre lo había visto como un imposible. Se había enamorado y, aunque no terminó bien, pudo seguir adelante y empezar una nueva relación, una a la que difícilmente podría etiquetar. Luego Scrooge lo vio en la manera en que quería ser visto y Donald sentía que no había marcha atrás, que no podría borrar su recuerdo de ni de su mente, cuerpo o de su corazón.   
Trabajó unas horas en a bóveda. Pulió monedas, algo que hacía a diario, revisó los sistemas de seguridad, se quemó varias plumas en el intento y encontró una falla, un punto ciego cerca de la puerta trasera. Cambió un bombillo quemado, limpió las ventanas y acomodó la bodega del laboratorio. No sabía mucho de ciencia, pero contó con la ayuda de Fenton.  
—Ten cuidado con ese frasco, no lo parece, pero ese químico es peligroso.   
Donald supo que era cierto de mala manera. El frasco no estaba completamente sellado y este había terminado derramándose en sus manos y en el piso.  
Fenton fue muy amable. No solo no lo regañó por su descuido, sino que también curó sus heridas. Aplicó ungüento en sus manos y las vendó.  
—Esto pasa más seguido de lo que imaginas.  
Donald agradeció y siguió trabajando. Habían muchas cosas en la bodega por lo que Fenton se quedó a su lado, diciéndole lo que debía quedarse y lo que debía ser desechado. También hablaron de otras cosas, descubriendo que tenían mucho en común y disfrutando de la compañía del otro.  
—¿En serio hicieron eso?  
Donald asintió.   
—Panchito se crío en una granja así que tiene mucha experiencia con los caballos y los toros y José, se podría decir que tiene un don para fastidiar, no habríamos podido derrotarlo sin él. Pero apuesto a que has hecho cosas más emocionantes, eres un superhéroe y un científico brillante.   
—Lo dudo, la semana pasada lidié con cinco criminales metereológicos y con los Beagle Boys. Afortunadamente pude detenerlos a todos y el único herido fue Rainyman que chocó contra un poste cuando intentaba escapar.  
—Suena interesante.   
—No tanto como tus aventuras ¿es cierto que estuviste el Atlántis?  
Donald asintió y comenzó contarle sobre esa aventura. No era uno de sus recuerdos más gratos, especialmente porque se había quemado sus plumas y varias veces su vida peligró, pero tampoco era de los peores, Scrooge había regresado a su vida y sus sobrinos parecían más felices, realmente amaban las aventuras.   
Fenton lo había escuchado atentamente y eso había hecho feliz a Donald. Él no estaba acostumbrado a ser escuchado e incluso era consciente de que su voz no siempre resultaba entendible y que muchos solían burlarse de ello, no siempre a sus espaldas. Donald estaba tan distraído que no había notado el paso del tiempo.  
—Fenton —lo llamó Scrooge —, Necesito que vayas a revisar el portón, me parece que el sistema de alarma está fallando.   
—En seguida voy.  
Fenton se marchó corriendo. Donald planeaba seguirlo, pero fue detenido por Scrooge McDuck. El pato mayor había sujetado su mano con fuerza y tenía en su rostro esa sonrisa que muchas veces lo había dejado sin aliento.   
—¿Qué planeas?  
Donald seguía molesto y, aunque sabía que eventualmente lo perdonaría, no quería dejarle todo tan fácil y menos permitirle saber el efecto que poseía en él.  
La sonrisa de Scrooge se hizo más grande. Donald temió que supiera en lo que pensaba.   
Scrooge lo arrastró al cuarto de escobas y comenzó a besarlo. Donald consideró rechazarlo, alejarse de él, pero no pudo. Había sido más sencillo cuando sus sobrinos eran unos huevos, en ese entonces estaba seguro de que los estaba protegiendo, que Scrooge estaba demasiado enfocado en la búsqueda de Della para notar lo que pasaba a su alrededor. En el fondo sabía lo que había cambiado.  
—¿Qué te pasa?  
Scrooge detuvo sus besos, solo por unos instantes.  
—Eres mío.  
Donald bufó por lo bajo, pero no hizo nada para apartarse de su amante. Al contrario, deslizó sus manos por debajo de su camisa y comenzó a trazar pequeños círculos en su espalda.  
Fue el sonido del teléfono celular lo que acabó con el momento.   
—¿Vas a contestar?  
—Tengo que... gracias a alguien que conozco tengo mucho trabajo.   
—Quejándote, siempre quejándote.  
Donald tuvo problemas para contestar la llamada telefónica. Scrooge se dedicó a repartir besos por todo su cuerpo, especialmente en las partes más sensibles, zonas que él conocía más que bien.   
Daisy no sospechó nada. La voz de Donald, aunque inconfundible, no siempre era comprensible y eso era algo que el pato agradecía en ese momento. Estaba enojada, eso podía notarse en su voz y Donald no podía culparla. Daisy lo esperaba para que se encargara del sonido, luz y filmación de las próximas escenas. Con la fecha de estreno cerca sabía que no podía perder el tiempo. Donald sabía que debía presentarse en el set de grabación media hora antes y que, una vez más, no había sabido organizar todas sus responsabilidades.   
—Busca un lindo vestido, tengo planes para Donna esta noche.  
Donald asintió. Su rostro sonrojado delataba los motivos por los que deseaba continuar con aquel encuentro. Donald se despidió con un beso fugaz y se apresuró en marcharse.  
—Llegas tarde —le dijo Daisy en cuanto cruzó la puerta.  
Daisy se estresaba cada vez más conforme se acercaba la fecha limite y eso se evidenciaba por la forma en que se comportaba en el set. Cada vez era más exigente y demandaba un compromiso mayor en los involucrados.   
—No tomaré ningún descanso para reponer el tiempo perdido.   
—Bien.  
Fue divertido trabajar con sus amigos. Mickey y Minnie le parecieron graciosos cuando actuaban como si estuvieran discutiendo, para Donald resultaba evidente que ellos nunca habían discutido y que probablemente era la primera vez que interpretaban ese tipo de escenas. No pudo evitar reírse durante la escena en que Goofy participaba en una carrera de motocicletas ilegal. Goofy era un buen actor, eso no lo negaba, pero era un buen tipo y a Donald le resultaba un poco contraproducente verlo hacer el papel de chico malo, era casi tan extraño como ver a Mickey haciendo de pandillero.  
—Hagamos una apuesta, si yo gano, me acompañarás a las carreras de motos, si tú ganas, puedes escoger el lugar de la cita.  
—Hecho, pero te advierto que no pienso perder.  
—Eso es lo que quiero ver, ratoncita.  
—Mickey, se supone que cuando dices "ratoncita", es un desafío, no un cumplido.  
Mickey río avergonzado.  
—Y Minnie, se supone que odias a los hombres como Hardin, no tienes que parecer divertida por su apuesta.  
En esa ocasión fue Minnie quien se sonrojo.  
—Hagamos la escena de nuevo y recuerden, no sean cursis o empalagosos.  
Mickey y Minnie asintieron.  
—Tal vez necesiten un poco de ayuda. Donald, ayúdame a mostrarles como se ven un chico malo y una chica fuerte e independiente discutiendo.   
Donald se acercó a Daisy, ambos estaban a escasos centímetros. Donald le dedicó una de esas medias sonrisas que había visto muchas veces en el rostro de Chris y recitó sus líneas. Daisy lo apartó con un empujón, recitó sus líneas y salió de escena con una actitud desafiante.  
—No tienen que hacerlo exactamente igual, pero Mickey, quiero que entiendas que Hardin no es un príncipe, sino un hombre profundo, marcado por un tortuoso pasado. Minnie, quiero que entiendas que Jean no es una princesa, ella es una mujer diferente a las demás, fuerte, independiente, sabe lo que quiere y lo toma.  
Minnie y Mickey volvieron a intentarlo.  
Daisy suspiró aliviada al ver que la escena finalmente había quedado del modo en que quería. Ella no era alguien que se caracterizara por su paciencia y ciertamente cualquiera también se habría molestado después de filmar la misma escena más de treinta veces. Minnie y Mickey eran capaces de convertir cualquier escena, incluso las discusiones, que eran muy frecuentes, en tiernos momentos de pareja.  
—¿Dónde está mi mercancía?   
Donald no pudo evitar reírse, sabía que Goofy debía mostrarse amenazante, pero era Goofy, alguien que le inspiraba seguridad y calidez, alguien a quien veía como a un hermano mayor.  
—Goofy, John fue emboscado y la policía tomó su droga, tú lo sabes porque lo usaste como carne de cañón, pero él no debe hacerlo. Debes ser amenazante para que te pague.  
Goofy tuvo que repetir sus líneas en tres ocasiones. La última fue sorpresivamente buena.  
—Eso suena como un problema para mí y no creo que quieras que mis amigos interfieran, ellos son... un poco rudos.  
—Estuvo bueno, pasemos a la escena en que Jacob y Jean hablan de Hardin.  
Dewey lo ayudó a filmar las escenas en las que debía actuar. Él tenía su propio web show por lo que contaba con algo de experiencia.   
—¿¿Qué significa la h?  
—H de Hardin, H de héroe.   
—Yo no usaría esa palabra para describir a Hardin, es posesivo, no se interesa por ti, ambos sabemos en qué es lo único que piensa y te aseguro que no es tomarte de la mano.  
—Donald, Hardin te gusta y estás celoso, por la forma en que hablas parece como si hubieras salido con alguien como él y de eso no trata la escena.  
Donald se río al escuchar esas palabras. "Si Daisy supiera", pensó con amargura, Scrooge no era un delincuente o un desobligado, pero muchas veces sentía que no le importaba lo que él pensara o sintiera.  
La filmación terminó y Donna se dirigió a una tienda. Scrooge le había dicho que quería que buscara un lindo vestido por lo que sospechaba que la llevaría a algún evento importante. La última vez la había llevado a un baile.  
—¿Donna Moo Goo, cierto?  
Donna asintió, un tanto sorprendida al ver a Goldie.  
—¿Qué opinas de tomar un café?  
Donna pensó en la invitación de Scrooge. En teoría tenía tiempo, Daisy le había pedido unos cambios a las canciones que entregó, pero eso no era algo que pudiera decirle a Goldie.  
—No tomo café.   
—Mejor, vamos por unas cervezas. Sé donde venden las mejores hamburguesas.   
Donna no pudo negarse en esa ocasión. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando Goldie lo llevó al lugar que había visitado con Scrooge durante una de sus citas. Nadie le dijo nada, pero ella no podía dejar de pensar que todos la veían de forma acusadora y que recordaban lo que había hecho con Scrooge en ese lugar.  
—¿Por qué tan tensa? No voy a comerte, solo quiero hablar.  
—Es el lugar, nunca he estado en un lugar así.   
—Las hamburguesas lo valen.  
Donna estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero no era algo que pudiera decir en voz alta si no quería delatarse. Confesar que había probado esas hamburguesas sería como admitir que había mentido y Goldie era lista por lo que podría dar con la verdad.   
Donna aprovechó el momento en que Goldie hizo su pedido para escribirle a Scrooge. Sabía que estaría enojado, más si Goldie estaba involucrada, pero también sabía que no tenía otra opción y ciertamente prefería lidiar con algo de trabajo extra.  
—¿Qué intenciones tienes con Scrooge? —Goldie abrió las botellas de cerveza.   
—¿Celosa?  
—Goldie nunca siente celos, pero sí curiosidad ¿sabes? el viejo Scroogey y yo hemos pasado por muchas cosas y nunca lo he visto actuar como lo hace contigo ¿por qué te llamó a ti?  
—Probablemente quería llamar a su sobrino, nuestros nombres se parecen.  
La manera en que Goldie sonrió le hizo pensar a Donna que le estaba ocultando algo y la conocía lo suficiente para saber que eso pocas veces terminaba bien.  
—No es solo eso, eres especial para él.   
Donna quería creer que Goldie decía la verdad, pero tenía sus dudas. Scrooge no solía tratarlo como si fuera algo preciado para su corazón, al contrario. Muchas veces lo trataba como a una herramienta que podía utilizar a su antojo cuando quisiera. Había sido tierno, no podía negarlo, pero esos detalles palidecian cuando se comparaba con los malos momentos.   
—Entiendo que dudes, cuando nos vimos en el castillo no fue precisamente amable, pero ambas sabemos que nunca lo es. Es por eso que yo te enseñaré.  
Donna estaba confundida. De todos los escenarios que llegó a formular, en ninguno Goldie le decía que quería ser su maestra. Aunque ciertamente no había pensado en muchas opciones.   
—¿Por qué lo dudas? No siempre soy la mala.  
Donna continuó comiendo su hamburguesa. Louie le había contado de las veces en que había terminado involucrado en uno de sus planes y, aunque no lo decía con enojo, Donna sabía que lo había engañado.  
—¿Qué ganas con esto?  
—Divertirme.  
Donna le dio un punto por ser sincera.  
—No necesito de cuatro divorcios para saber que las cosas entre nosotros no van a funcionar. No somos como Romeo y Julieta ni somos los protagonistas de una trágica historia de amor, somos dos adultos que no necesitan la autorización de nadie y muy conscientes de sus decisiones, pero que aún así son incapaces de tener algo serio.  
—Sigo sin entender.  
—Tú me agradas y quiero ayudarte. El viejo Scroogey te quiere, pero debe aprender una lección y yo te ayudaré con ello.  
No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Donna entendiera las palabras de Goldie. Al principio se sintió sorprendida cuando soltó su cabello y temió que descubriera que era una peluca. Goldie no dijo nada por lo que asumió que su secreto estaba a salvo. Las cosas se volvieron más extrañas cuando la vio cortar su kimono.  
—Tienes unas lindas piernas y es un pecado no mostrarlas. Scroogey estará tan celoso. No puedo esperar por verlo.  
Donna sintió varias miradas sobre ella y eso hizo que se sintiera más incómoda. Temía que uno de los clientes del bar se acercara y quisiera propasarse. Sus temores no eran infundados, un cerdo, el mismo que la había acosado la vez pasada, parecía pensar que podría tener resultados diferentes o haberse olvidado de lo que pasó.   
—¿Vienen juntas?  
Goldie mostró los platos vacíos.   
—Creo que es un tanto obvio.  
—¿Quieren un trío?   
Goldie le sonrió de forma coqueta y se acercó a él. Las caricias rápidamente se convirtieron en una sonora cachetada.   
—¿Contigo? No, gracias.  
La voz amenazante de Goldie y la mirada desafiante de Donna bastó para intimidar al cerdo. Este se marchó sin decir nada o poder ocultar el temor que sentía. Esa reacción provocó varias de las risas de los clientes en el bar.  
Goldie desapareció poco después de eso, pero no fue la última vez que Donna la vio durante ese día.


	26. La tercera llamada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna tiene mucho trabajo y compromisos. La tercera llamada lo complica todo.

Capítulo 26: La tercera llamada  
Donald se apresuró en correr al estudio en donde se filmaba el musical de Daisy. Terminar la canción que su amiga le había pedido y preparar el almuerzo para Scrooge le tomó más tiempo del que había esperado. La última tarea fue la más demandante. Donald sabía del spetito de su tío por lo que se aseguró de llevar grandes cantidades.  
Dewey se encontraba filmando una de las escenas en las que aparecían April, Gilbert, Goofy y Minnie. En esa escena estaban limpiando la casa después de una fiesta bastante movida. Minnie no aparecía hasta el final, cuando Goofy guardaba las decoraciones en el armario. Nunca se explica qué hacía allí.  
—Llegas tarde —le recriminó Scrooge.  
—Te dije que llegaría tarde, necesitaba terminar la última canción.  
—¿Está lista?  
Donald asintió.  
—¿Qué llevas allí?  
—Mi famoso arroz frito, recuerda que me hiciste traer el almuerzo.  
—Tomaremos un descanso para comer —anunció Daisy —. ¿Donald, podrías revisar las luces? Hay una que no está funcionando del todo bien.  
Donald creyó que Daisy lo ayudaría cuando la vio tomar la lonchera que llevaba, pero no fue así. Repartió el arroz frito entre todos los paticipantes de la película, él no fue tomado en cuenta.  
Donald comprobó que Daisy tenía la razón cuando revisó las luces. Uno de los bombillos estaba dañado por lo que se apresuró en cambiarlo. Tuvo algunos inconvenientes e incluso llegó a hacerse daño con la electricidad, pero logró reparar las luces por lo que creía que todo estaba bien.  
—Felicidades, Donald, a partir de mañana eres el encargado de la alimentación —le dijo Daisy —, has la lista con todo lo que necesites y yo te daré el dinero.  
—Daisy, tengo mucho trabajo.  
—Solo te pido que hagas porciones más grandes, no te tomará mucho tiempo. En cuanto a las canciones, Della, Panchito y José me dieron tres ayer, pero es un musical y necesito más ¿puedo escuchar lo que tienes?  
Donald le extendió el borrador con la canción a Daisy y tocó un fragmento.  
—Bien, ahora ve a filmar tu escena con Minnie.  
—¿Cuál escena?  
—Una que escribí hace poco —Daisy le extendió una hoja de papel, Donald reconoció la letra de su hermana.  
—¿Quieres que cante? —preguntó con ilusión.  
Daisy se mostró horrorizada.  
—No, quiero que hables, casi cantando.  
Donald no pudo evitar mostrarse decepcionado. Ese sentimiento fue reemplazado por confusión al leer el guión de la nueva escena.  
—¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto?  
Daisy asintió.  
—Quiero que quede en claro que tu personaje es gay.  
—¿Entonces por qué besa a la protagonista?  
—Para descartar cualquier posibilidad de que pase algo entre los dos —Daisy lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados —. ¿Algún motivo por el que no quieras hacer la escena?  
—Nunca he actuado un beso.  
Donald se dijo que Daisy no tenía que saber nada sobre Chris Wolf.  
—Entonces no actúes, ambos salieron así que no creo que tengan problemas.  
La escena se filmó de inmediato por lo que tanto Donald como Minnie tuvieron que cambiarse con rapidez. Apenas tuvo tiempo para observar la fotografía de la escena que se encontraba cronológicamente antes y corregir los errores de continuidad. Donald había tenido ese trabajo desde que el doctor le dijo que tenía lo que bautizó como "Ojo para el detalle".  
El beso no fue incómodo y eso, irónicamente lo hizo incómodo. Habían pasado años desde el último beso y, aunque no se sentía como la primera vez, Donald no pudo sentirse indiferente.  
—Esa no es la clase de incomodidad que quería —interrumpió Daisy —, me gustaría ver asco, indiferencia o cualquier cosa que indique que no desean volver a hacerlo de nuevo. Hagamoslo de nuevo.  
—Puedo tomarme un descanso —pidió Minnie.  
—Cinco minutos.  
Donald se estaba lavando la cara cuando notó que Scrooge estaba cerca. Pensó que le reclamaría por el beso, pero no fue así.  
—¿Recuerdas lo de esta noche?  
Donald asintió.  
—Te veo en el salón de ópera, a las siete, recuerda que es un evento de etiqueta y que Donna debe comportarse a la altura de la situación.  
—¿Ópera? —Donald tuvo la esperanza de haber escuchado mal.  
—Sí, eso dije. Es un evento exclusivo así que no te duermas.  
Donald y Minnie necesitaron de tres intentos para lograr la escena que Daisy quería.  
......................................  
Donna se encontraba frente al salón de Ópera cuando Goldie apareció. No sabía cómo se había enterado de que estaba allí, pero no le extrañó, Goldie solía aparecer en los lugares menos esperados y saber más de lo que debería.  
—¿Sabes que el concierto empieza en una hora?  
Donna se sintió ofendida al escuchar esas palabras. Sabía que tenía un largo historial de tardías, pero no creía que fuera suficiente motivo para que su puntualidad fuera puesta en duda.  
Un mensaje a su teléfono le hizo saber que ese no era el único motivo por el que Scrooge la había hecho llegar antes.  
—Déjame adivinar, te pidió que le guardarás un espacio.  
Donna gruñó por lo bajo, creía que era inútil negarlo.  
—¿Qué te parece si nos vamos por allí? A veces una mujer tiene que hacerse desear y créeme cuando te digo que eso aplica al doble cuando se trata del viejo Scroogey.  
Donna se dejó llevar sin oponer resistencia. La idea de escaparse resultaba tentadora y ella estaba cansada, física y mentalmente. No le preocupaba demasiado que Scrooge se molestara pues sabía que lo haría cuando se durmiera y Donald siempre se dormía cuando escuchaba ópera.  
Ambas se dirigieron a una discoteca. La fila era larga, pero el encargado le permitió la entrada a Goldie en cuanto la vio.  
—¿Qué opinas del lugar?  
—Hermoso.  
El salón estaba débilmente iluminado por luces de colores, también habían varias máquinas de humo, detalle que fue uno de los favoritos de Donna. En el centro había una enorme pista de baile, había una barra al fondo del salón y a los lados pequeñas mesas.  
Donna y Goldie se sentaron en una de las pequeñas mesas. Goldie solo tuvo que levantar la mano para que uno de los meseros acudiera de inmediato.  
—Un Martini para las dos.  
El mesero regresó con el pedido de Goldie y con una botella de champán.  
—De parte de los caballeros de la otra mesa.  
Donna y Goldie miraron en la dirección en la que apuntó el mesero.  
—Has lo mismo que yo.  
Goldie les agradeció con un pequeño movimiento de mano y una sonrisa coqueta. Donna lo imitó.  
—A veces la sutileza es el mejor arma para una mujer. Los hombres están acostumbrados a tener lo que quieren, o al menos eso es lo que creen, una mujer debe saber cómo obtener lo que quiere y aún así hacerle creer a los hombres que son ellos los que ganan.  
Donna dudaba que pudiera hacer algo así con Scrooge. Él siempre obtenía lo que quería y era un experto consiguiendo cosas gratis. Había sido de ese modo desde que tenía memoria y dudaba que en algún momento cambiara. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su pico al recordar el primer beso. En esa ocasión Donald había notado su expresión sorprendida y supo que, quizás por primera vez, había sido él quien ganó.  
—¿En qué piensas?  
—En una victoria personal, Scrooge nunca lo vio venir.  
—Dame los detalles.  
—Lo besé sin que él lo esperara, luego pretendí que nada había pasado. Scrooge me estuvo buscando por un largo tiempo y no me vio hasta que comencé a trabajar en su estudio de filmación.  
Eso no era del todo cierto, pero tampoco era totalmente una mentira. Donna no confiaba del todo en Goldie y prefería darle una verdad a medias.  
Los dos patos que las habían invitado al champán no tardaron en acercarse. Ambos se veían sonrientes y ansiosos por ese encuentro.  
—¿Les molesta si nos sentamos con ustedes?  
—No lo sé —Goldie aparentó dudar —. ¿Crees que sea una buena idea?  
Donna le siguió el juego.  
—Quizás deberíamos darle una oportunidad.  
—La pasaríamos muy bien —insistió uno de ellos.  
—Está bien, pueden sentarse, nosotras nos marchamos.  
Donna llegó al concierto poco después de que este empezara. Donna se había preparado para que Scrooge le reclamara, pero nada de eso paso. El pato más rico del mundo ni siquiera parecía enojado.  
—Típico de las celebridades, siempre llegan tarde —comentó el ornitorrinco.  
—Lo sé, Hector, pero en casos como este, la espera lo vale.  
—Eso no lo puedo negar. Eres un pato afortunado.  
Donna nunca esperó que Scrooge la presentará como su acompañante y no tardó en entender el motivo. Hector era dueño de una importante compañía de zapatos y Scrooge quería hacer negocios.  
Una hora después Scrooge y Donna se encontrarían en el hospital. Ambos recibieron una llamada anónima en la que se les avisaba del estado de Drake Mallard. El actor estaba internado en el hospital y su estado era grave.  
Esa fue la tercera llamada.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a IsabellaNajera por las ideas para la interacción entre Donna y Goldie


	27. Darkwing Duck vs Negaduck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkwing Duck quiere respuestas.

Capítulo 27: Darkwing Duck vs Negaduck  
Darkwing Duck se había presentado en la fuente del pato ahogado poco poco antes del anochecer. Un informante anónimo lo había convocado en ese sitio por lo que había decidido presentarse un poco antes de la hora acordada. Revisó la zona, no había ninguna trampa o dispositivo de vigilancia por lo que se permitió relajarse.  
—Soy el calcetín rojo en medio de una carga de ropa blanca, soy el semáforo en rojo en medio de la calle, soy el niño molesto que patea el asiento trasero, soy el agujero en los bolsillos, soy... Negaduck.  
Darkwing Duck se volteó sorprendido. Darkwing Duck había aparecido en medio de una nube de humo. En sus manos llevaba el arma que era tan característica en los cómics y en su rostro una mirada demente.  
—¿Que es lo que planeas?   
Darkwing Duck no estaba dispuesto a mostrarse intimidado y menos si era frente a Negaduck. El pato frente a él lo había desafiado abiertamente y se había atrevido a involucrar a sus seres queridos, siendo esto último lo que más le molestaba.  
—¿No es obvio? —Negaduck se río a carcajadas —. Quiero justicia, retribución, venganza.   
—¿Tanto te molesta no haber aparecido en el universo cinematográfico de Alistair?  
El sonido de la motosierra siendo encendida le hizo saber a Darkwing Duck que había dado en el clavo, pero no lo hicieron sospechar acerca de la identidad del pato debajo de la máscara pues, aunque el actor había atentado en su contra, Darkwing Duck lo recordaba como a un héroe.   
—Puedes hacer lo que hacen los fans normales, spamear la cuenta del director, reunir firmas en MakeTheChange.org.  
—Yo no quiero que Negaduck sea un personaje, quiero cobrar una ofensa personal ¿De verdad creíste que podrías salirte con la tuya, Drake Mallard?  
Eso tomó por sorpresa a Darkwing Duck. El pato enmascarado estaba seguro de haber sido cuidadoso con su identidad secreta e incluso se animaba a apostar que, con excepción de Launchpad, Dewey y Scrooge, nadie sabía su secreto.  
—¿Sorprendido? ¿Es qué acaso no me reconoces? Francamente me has decepcionado.   
Darkwing Duck retrocedió. No estaba asustado, o al menos eso quería creer, pero había algo en las palabras del villano, en su voz que le resultaba desconocido y no lograba identificarlo. Llevó su mano hasta el mango de su hermana y se dijo que, aunque estaba listo para atacar si fuera necesario, le sacaría toda la información que pudiera.  
—Me robaste mi personaje, me robaste a mi fan. Era mi oportunidad de volver al estrellato, yo debía ser quien se pusiera el manto de Darkwing Duck, pero tú me robaste el trabajo y no te contentaste con eso, hiciste que mi fan, que Launchpad se pusiera en mi contra. En un mundo donde los villanos toman el papel de héroes, los héroes deben convertirse en villanos.  
"Jim Starling", pensó Darkwing Duck. Todo parecía indicar a que el pato enmascarado era el actor que le dio vida al personaje en su primer serie, pero se negaba actor creerlo. Jim Starling había sacrificado su vida para salvarlo a él y a Launchpad, Jim Starling había muerto y los muertos no podían regresar.  
—¿Sigues sin saber quién soy?  
—¡Detente! ¡Solo estás manchando el nombre de Jim Starling!  
Negaduck se río a carcajadas y su sonrisa era cruel. Llevó su mano hasta su máscara y removió el trozo de tela.  
—¿Sorprendido? Espero que sí, trabaje mucho por ti.  
Negaduck se lanzó al ataque. Darkwing Duck lo esquivó con dificultad. Descubrir la identidad de su atacante había sido un duro golpe y necesitaba tiempo para procesar dicha información. Lastimosamente no contaba con ese tiempo. Giró sobre si mismo y conectó un puñetazo a Negaduck que lo dejó momentáneamente fuera de combate.   
Negaduck volvió a atacar y en ese ocasión el golpe fue efectivo. La motosierra lo había golpeado de manera superficial en el brazo.   
—¡Deja de moverte! —le reclamó Negaduck —. ¡No quiero matarte, solo quiero que sufras!  
Darkwing Duck cubrió su brazo con su otra mano. Había logrado esquivar la mayor parte del golpe por lo que no perdió el brazo, pero el dolor era intenso y la pérdida de sangre abundante por lo que no creía poder seguir peleando por mucho tiempo.  
Darkwing Duck logró volver a sostener su arma y utilizarla. Los movimientos de Negaduck se volvieron torpes, pero él no parecía tener problemas para atacarlo pese a que tenía una pierna paralizada.  
Negaduck volvió a golpearlo, en esa ocasión fue en la pierna y Darkwing estuvo seguro de que había perdido una extremidad. Intentó arrastrarse, sintiendo como iba perdiendo las fuerzas y lentamente la vida se le escapaba.  
Negaduck lo golpeó una vez más, en esa ocasión utilizó sus puños. Golpeó en repetidas ocasiones hasta que llegó un punto en el que era difícil saber cuál era su sangre y cuál era la de Darkwing Duck.  
Cuando se detuvo, Darkwing Duck yacía inconsciente, respirando con dificultad. El villano tomó su teléfono celular e hizo una llamada. Odiaba a Drake Mallard y lo culpaba por todas sus desgracias, pero no era su único objetivo y tenía algo más grande en mente.  
—No te mueras —le dijo al Superhéroe —, tienes que transmitir mi mensaje, tienes que dar la tercera llamada.  
Drake Mallard despertó varias horas después y lo primero que vio fue a Launchpad. Su novio se encontraba sosteniendo su mano y presentaba claras señales de haber estado llorando.  
—¡Sabía que vivirías!  
Launchpad lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que lo dejó sin aliento. Drake no se quejó, podía sentir el llanto de su amado. Una enfermera acudió de inmediato, probablemente atraída por los gritos de Launchpad.  
Pasarían varias horas antes de que Drake Mallard se encontrara en condiciones para recibir visitas. Su estado había dejado de ser crítico, pero seguía herido por lo que tendría que ser hospitalizado por un tiempo más. Varios de usted amigos estaban ansiosos por verlo.  
Minnie, Donna y Launchpad no habían sido los únicos en visitarlo, pero sí en conseguir permiso para visitarlo. Los tres habían sido tan insistentes que el personal del hospital no tuvo más opción que dejarlos pasar.  
Drake se sintió culpable al ver sus rostros. Para él era evidente que sus amigas y su novio habían pasado la noche en vela, afligidos por su estado.  
—Es Jim Starling —se apresuró en decir. Su voz sonaba áspera y casi irreconocible.  
—Debes descansar —le dijo Minnie —, la doctora dijo que podrías tener una recaída.   
—Jim Starling es Negaduck, fue él quien me atacó.   
Donna y Minnie intercambiaron miradas. Ambos compartían una misma preocupación y tristeza.  
—Drake, Jim Starling está...  
—Sé lo que digo, él fingió su muerte...  
—Y te creemos —lo interrumpió Launchpad, su tono de voz era afectuoso y carente de compasión —, hablaremos con Gizmoduck y él le seguirá el rastro.  
Drake sabía que no era el momento, pero le era inevitable no sentirse molesto. Gizmoduck era su rival y la antipatía que sentía por él no era algo que pudiera olvidar con facilidad.   
No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que tuvieran noticias sobre Negaduck. El villano estaba listo para dar su golpe final.


	28. El gran acto de Negaduck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negaduck quiere venganza y planea algo grande.

Capítulo 28: El gran acto de Negaduck  
Donald observó la maquina sujetada a la cabeza de su tío. Sabía que esta estaba conectada a una bomba que destruiría la mitad de Duckburg, tal vez más y que la única forma de desactivarla era haciendo que Scrooge despertara. Había intentado de todo para despertarlo, lo golpeó, lo besó y hubiera hecho lo mismo que el príncipe del cuento de la bella durmiente de no ser por la llegada de Gizmoduck.  
Fenton y Gyro habían sido quienes localizaron a Scrooge. Habían hackeado las cámaras de la ciudad y localizado el momento en que Negaduck había dejado la mansión, llevando consigo a un Scrooge inconsciente y la máquina de sueños que Gyro había creado recientemente. Localizar la guarida de Negaduck no fue difícil, solo tuvieron que ver las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad por las que había pasado.  
El factor sorpresa fue clave para la victoria. Donald había sido el primero en atacar, demasiado furioso por lo que le había hecho a Drake Mallard. Los movimientos del pato habían sido tan veloces que Negaduck difícilmente pudo contrarrestarlos.  
Negaduck pateó a Donald y lo hizo chocar contra la pared. El villano estaba listo para dar el golpe final cuando Gizmoduck intervinó. Un tranquilizante fue todo lo que necesitó para que lo villano quedará fuera de combate.  
—Es inútil — le había dicho —. Scrooge es inmune a cualquier estímulo externo. Gyro y yo desarrollamos un dispositivo que nos permitirá entrar a sus sueños.  
—¿Nos?  
—Sí, estaba esperando que me acompañaras. Él es tu tío así que eres el más apropiado para despertarlo y yo... bueno, podrías necesitar la ayuda de un superhéroe. La máquina es inestable, si no logran sacar a Scrooge cuanto antes, bueno, la explosión destruirá más de la mitad de Duckburg.  
Donald y Gizmoduck se adentraron a los sueños de Scrooge. El ver a Fenton sin su armadura fue el primer contratiempo que tuvieron. Donald reconoció el lugar en el que se encontraba, lo había visto en varias de las fotografías de su tío y oído de él en historias, estaba en el Klondike, más específicamente en el bar de Goldie.  
—Tío Scrooge debe estar cerca, si nos encontramos dentro de un recuerdo.  
—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?  
—Tío Scrooge me contó.  
—Ustedes deben llevarse muy bien.  
—No te confundas, a tío Scrooge le gusta presumir sus aventuras.  
El bar se encontraba en llamas. La mayoría de los clientes habían dejado el lugar y solo quedaba Goldie, esperando a que un joven Scrooge la rescatara.  
Donald sonrió al ver a Scrooge y tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no sonrojarse. Fenton estaba a su lado y no podía permitir que se enterara de lo que le provocaba ver asueto su amante con unas décadas menos.  
—¿Estás bien?  
—El fuego me está mareando.  
—Te entiendo, es mejor que nos demos prisa.  
Ambos intentaron llamar la atención de Scrooge. El minero al principio se mostró sorprendido y Donald asumió que lo que le extrañaba era ver a dos desconocidos en medio de un incendio. No tardaría en darse cuenta que estaba equivocado.  
—¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? Ustedes no forman parte de este sueño.  
Donald sonrió aliviado. Eso facilitaba las cosas.  
—Nosotros somos los verdaderos Fenton y Donald, es muy importante que despierte.  
—¿Por qué?  
Fenton no tuvo la oportunidad de responder. Un bloque de hielo había golpeado la cabeza de Scrooge y ambos se encontraban en otro sueño.  
En esa ocasión estaban en una pradera. Scrooge no estaba muy lejos, vestía su atuendo de vaquero y escoltaba un grupo de vacas. Donald recordó las historias que Scrooge solía contarle y supo en qué momento se encontraban. En el pasado Scrooge había sido un vaquero al que llamaban "Buck" y el sueño en el que se encontraba era el recuerdo de cuando había recuperado el ganado de su jefe.  
Nuevamente Donald tuvo problemas para no exteriorizar sus pensamientos. Scrooge le gustaba y siempre le había parecido atractivo, pero verlo con esos atuendos hacían que le pareciera aún más atractivo de lo normal.  
—¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? Ustedes no son parte de este sueño.  
Donald bufó por lo bajo. No se sentía de humor para repetir su historia. Fenton lo hizo e incluso tuvo la oportunidad de decirle las consecuencias que habría en caso de que siguiera durmiendo.  
El sueño terminó, pero Scrooge no despertó. Donald se sintió un tanto incómodo al reconocer el escenario del sueño. Era el ascensor que había usado en infinidad de ocasiones durante su trabajo en la bóveda y también el lugar en que habían tenido su primer beso. El hecho de que el ascensor estuviera atorado y las expresiones de Scrooge y el Donald del sueño e habían hecho pensar que estaba en ese sueño.  
—¡Genial! ¡Ahora son dos! ¿Alguno sabe cómo salir de aquí?  
Donald notó la expresión de enojo en el rostro del Donald de su sueño. Recordaba haber estado muy enojado, frustrado después de escuchar los insultos de su tío y lo enojado que estaba al haber sido ignorado para el plan del funeral falso. Sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que le robara un beso a Scrooge y no podía permitir que Fenton lo viera.  
—Lo importante es que debes despertar cuanto antes.  
—Está conectado a una máquina y esta explotará si no despierta cuanto antes.  
—¡Despierta! —gritó Donald y comenzó a sacudir enérgicamente a su tío.  
Funcionó. Scrooge despertó y Gyro logró apagar la máquina que amenazaba con destruir a Duckburg.  
Donald decidió mudarse de la mansión cuando Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, Louie y Webby partieron en busqueda de la fuente del pantano eterno. No quiso decirle de sus planes pues consideró que no era necesario. Ellos no estaban saliendo y nunca formalizaron por lo que creía no tener que dar explicaciones. En el fondo temía que de verlo cambiaría de opinión.  
Donald había tomado una decisión. Amaba a Scrooge, pero él le hacía daño y estaba cansado de sentirse como si fuera un objeto. Tiempo después le enviaría una nota firmada a nombre de Donna con solo tres palabras escritas. Ese fue el cierre definitivo.  
Lo único que no pudo dejar atrás fue a Donna. Se vistió para ir a la fiesta que le organizaron a Drake y para seguir trabajando como actriz de voz.  
—¿Saben que ya me dieron la salida del hospital? —se quejó Drake.  
Launchpad lo había cargado en cuanto lo vio e insistido en que no debía esforzarse demasiado. Minnie y Donna sabían que, pese a sus quejas, Drake estaba disfrutando del amor y cuidados de su novio.  
Donald estaba seguro de su decisión y deseos por empezar una nueva etapa en su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y con esto llegamos al final de esta historia, gracias por leer.


End file.
